Unwanted Marriage
by BlackRope2
Summary: A businessman with a dark past, left his home and his true self behind. A young girl with a heavy heart, locked with sorrow and despair. A practiced tradition that has been going on for centuries brought them together. Both unwilling, both uncertain. Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat and its Characters. This Skip beat fanfiction is inspired by arranged marriage.
1. Chapter 1

_... Kyoko's POV..._

Buttons pressing, doors opening are the only sounds I could hear as a stranger opens the door to his home. He isn't just any stranger, no, he is Ren Tsuruga, the number one young businessman and the most desired bachelor, or so I have been told.

"You can enter." Came the deep monotone voice as he gestured for me to enter through the wide open door. Taking a shaky deep breath, I took my first steps into my new home. The apartment was new as the smell of paint and new furniture overwhelmed my sense of smell.

"The bedroom is the second door down the hall, you can go change." He said in that same voice that screamed mystery. From the beginning of all this, not once had he shown resistance, nor joy about this. From the beginning, it has been that deep monotone voice and a blank face, not once did he express any type of emotion. _Did he agree to this marriage? Did he want this marriage?_ Questions that I didn't dare to ask.

 _Sigh..._ "I guess you don't have to change if you don't want to." Came that same voice again. Realising that I was still standing in front of the door, I walked towards the living room.

As predicted, everything was new. From the white couch, glass coffee table, to the grey carpet underneath. The room itself was dull, with no bright colours or decorations. Other than the bland furniture and kitchen utensils, there were no personal items anywhere. No pictures on the wall, nothing that indicated that someone lived here; that this was someone's home.

 _Sigh..._ Turning my head over my left shoulder, I locked eyes with the strange man. He was comfortably sitting on the couch with a glass in hand. Staring. Judging. His black tie was long forgotten on the kitchen counter, while two of his white shirt buttons were undone. Exposing a little skin.

Getting uncomfortable with a man staring at me so openly, I had turned my eyes away. Scanning the spacious room, I had spotted my small duffel bag.

"We'll get the rest of your belongings tomorrow." He said in that same voice.

"There's no need, that's all my belongings." I replied with my own emotionless voice, but my face gave away the pain I tried so hard to hide. Taking my 3-inch heels off, I roughly grabbed my puffy white wedding dress, picked up my bag and made my way to the bedroom.

 _... Ren's POV..._

 _All her belongings?_ _How can anyone own so little, living in a place like that?_

I watched as the small girl drowning in white walked down the hall. Sighing the hundredth time today, I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

 _I'm married? I'm married._

That sentence baffled me, it's been years seen I thought about being in a relationship or having a girlfriend, let alone a wife. _All I ever thought about was work; my whole life is devoted to my work. What was father thinking about this marriage? Let alone to a child?_

 _I'm married to a child._ _My wife a sixteen year old. Wasn't that wrong? Isn't this a crime? What were her parents thinking to let her get married to a stranger? A 20-year-old stranger nonetheless?_

Looking at the time, it was getting late. 11:30 already. Thinking about the busy schedule tomorrow, I thought of heading off to bed. After wasting today with the whole wedding ceremony and party shenanigans, I had a lot to catch up on at the office.

After a long sigh; I sipped the rest of my drink. Getting up, I left the glass on the table and made my way to my _, now our bedroom_. The thought made me laugh. This little girl now owned half of my belongings. I guess this marriage might not have been forced on her part; knowing she was marrying a millionaire.

 _Sigh._ _I'm now calling my own wife a gold digger._

Getting out of the negative thoughts, I opened my bedroom door. Looking on the bed, there were no indications of a sleeping body; the lights in the walk in closet were off, so were the lights in the bathroom.

Unbuttoning my shirt as I walked towards the closet, I kicked a lump on my way.

"Ouch!" Came the voice of a girl I met 24 hours earlier. Taking three steps back, I turned the light on. And there she was, wearing a plain black top, and sleeping on the floor.

"What are you doing?" I inquired, bewildered by her actions.

"Sleeping." She replied with an annoyed expression as she pulled the blanket over her head. That took me back a little. It had been years since anyone showed their true feelings towards me. Being a CEO of the biggest company in Tokyo came with a lot of fakers and pretenders.

"And why are you sleeping on the floor?" I challenged.

"I can't sleep on a strange man's bed." She replied with a hint of fear in her voice. Bending down, I pulled the blanket off of her.

"Well, I'm not letting a girl, let alone my wife sleep on the floor." That seemed to get her attention since she froze as the word wife left my lips. She just sat there with a blank expression. Annoyed and needing sleep, I picked her up bridle style.

"What are you doing, stop... pu-pu-put me down!" Came little fists towards my bare chest. Dropping her on the bed, I climbed on my side and pulled the blanket over us. Lying next to her was uncomfortable. She was stiff as a board. Every time I shifted my body, she flinched and inched away.

"Move any further and you will fall off the bed." I told her as I stared at her back. This was the first time I noticed her short black hair; how small she was compared to me. "Relax, I'm not in the mood to do anything." I said, "Especially to a child." I added before turning my back to her and switching the lights off. The last part was to late her know to not expect anything from this marriage. To me, in my eyes, she was a child, nothing more and nothing less.


	2. Chapter 2

_Recap._

 _"What are you doing, stop... pu-pu-put me down!" Came little fists towards my bare chest. Dropping her on the bed, I climbed on my side and pulled the blanket over us. Lying next to her was uncomfortable. She was stiff as a board. Every time I shifted my body, she flinched and inched away._

 _"Move any further and you will fall off the bed." I told her as I stared at her back. This was the first time I noticed her short black hair; how small she was compared to me. "Relax, I'm not in the mood to do anything." I said, "Especially to a child." I added before turning my back to her and switching the lights off. The last part was to late her know to not expect anything from this marriage. To me, in my eyes, she was a child, nothing more and nothing less._

 _... Kyoko's POV..._

"At least smile you silly girl, look at you in that beautiful dress."

"I can't get married."

"And why not?"

"I don't know him. I don't love him."

"You will get to know him and you will learn to love him."

"No! I love Sho... Sho-kun said-"

"What! That he will come back? That stupid son of mine left without a word, hasn't called; Nothing!"

"But he said-"

"It's been more than a year already, get over it! Now you listen to me Kyoko, YOU ARE GOING TO MARRY HIM WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! Stupid girl, after your mother abandoned you, I took YOU in, fed you and clothed you. Don't you even dare shame my family with this love idiocy. You silly, silly girl; marrying that man will bring exposure to this old inn and you will live a healthy life. Do you know how rich that man is? Heck, if I could, I would marry him myself!"

"But-"

"NO BUTS KYOKO!"

Fuwa inn's Okami's shouting voice woke me up. The last thing she said to me before happily handing me over to a stranger was, "be a good wife". Be a good wife? What did that mean? Thinking from what I have seen so far, wives cooked and cleaned the house, took care of their husbands and are very loving. After being heart broken by my first love, I swore off love. Did that mean I was a bad wife already? Looking to my side was the man whom I was meant to love. I pictured myself being married to my prince charming, the love of my life. Was I fated to live a loveless life?

His tall frame laid comfortably on the bed, but his face showed pain. _Was he having a bad dream? Why do I care anyways? I didn't even want this marriage!_

Thinking about my options, I came to divorce. Getting a divorce now will leave me homeless; being a high school drop out will limit my job options. After an hour of thinking, I chose to stick to this marriage until I gathered enough money to be able to live on my own.

Looking at the time, it was 7:00 in the morning. I slowly crept out of bed and went to the living room. Thinking about making breakfast, I checked the fridge. To my surprise, there was nothing other than energy bars and energy drinks. _Is this what this man lived on?_ I'm more surprised he hasn't collapsed yet.

Grabbing some change from my wallet, and a coat to fight off the morning chill, I went out in search for something healthy to eat.

 _... Author's POV ..._

The sunrays coming in through the curtains woke up the sleeping man. He lazily opened his brown eyes; rubbing away the sleep from his face he slowly got up. As his toes and naked chest emerged from the thick blanket, the cold air attached. Shivering a little, his giant body stumbled to the bathroom. The sound of water running fully woke him up. His reflection portrayed a broken man, a body without a soul; a man awaiting death. Dark long curls covered his eyebrows, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, he mentally prepared himself for the day ahead.

 _... Ren's POV..._

After the usual routine I was ready for the day. Plastering my business face, a clean suit and my hair styled back, I was ready to take up the role as the ruthless businessman.

Since I had woken up on my king size bed alone, I had figured the whole marriage shenanigans was just a bad dream. I wasn't married, let alone to a child, there was just no way. I never wanted to get married; I didn't even want love. I didn't deserve love.

While fastening my black tie I noticed something, a very thin golden ring on my finger. It wasn't real, was it? I'm not married, am I? That was ridiculous, there was no way I was married, and to a girl I didn't even remember her name nonetheless. The ring was probably Yashiro's, yes, that's right. He does tend to take it off in fear of losing it. That was the answer I chose to believe.

Fixing my tie, straightening my black jacket, putting the ring in my pocket, I walked out the bedroom as Ren Tsuraga, CEO of one of the largest branches from the LME Corporation.

Heading to the fridge, I grabbed two protein bars and a drink. There was no sign of anyone else, what unusual dream.

 _Marriage?_

What a joke.

Locking the door, placing my car keys in my pocket, I went to work as usual.


	3. Chapter 3

_Recap._

 _While fastening my black tie I noticed something, a very thin golden ring on my finger. It wasn't real, was it? I'm not married, am I? That was ridiculous, there was no way I was married, and to a girl I didn't even remember her name nonetheless. The ring was probably Yashiro's, yes, that's right. He does tend to take it off in fear of losing it. That was the answer I chose to believe._

 _Fixing my tie, straightening my black jacket, putting the ring in my pocket, I walked out the bedroom as Ren Tsuraga, CEO of one of the largest branches from the LME Corporation._

 _Heading to the fridge, I grabbed two protein bars and a drink. There was no sign of anyone else, what unusual dream._

 _Marriage?_

 _What a joke._

 _Locking the door, placing my car keys in my pocket, I went to work as usual._

 _... Author's POV..._

After buying instant noodles at a convenience store a couple of streets down the road, the girl dressed in her old brown pants, pink slippers and a red coat made her way home. Pleased by the friendly cashier, the cool air and the different sight than what she grew up seeing, a small smile made it's way to her lips.

With a smile on her face, pleased by her purchase, she entered the apartment building. Finally taking in the building, she was taken back. The previous night and in the morning, she didn't fully see just how polished and expensive the place was. The floor, windows and walls were sparkling clean; reflecting her-small-self. The bright colors splashed on every single trinket and painting on the walls, brought a sense of elegance. Scanning around, everyone she saw, they were dripping in money. From the man wearing expensive suits, to the women in high-class clothing. Feeling a little out of place and insecure by the staring, pressing the elevator button. She waited.

 **Ding!**

Just about to take a step in, a slender hand with manicured red nails tapped her shoulder. Turning around, she was met with one of the desk counter ladies. In her fitting black uniform, red plump lips that matched her nails and a face covered in makeup, stood next to her.

 _... Kyoko's POV ..._

"Excuse me Miss, but we do not allow; other than residents of this building wandering about." The desk counter politely said, her nameplate displaying Aiko. Her voice may have been polite, but her wandering eyes that seemed to judge me from head to toes said otherwise.

"It's okay, I live here." I said, not bothering to fake politeness.

"Really? What floor may I ask?" Her skinny eyebrow rose unnaturally high after the question.

"The top floor."

"Are you telling me, you are Ren Tsuruga or you live with him?" She asked with a smirk on her face, stretching her red covered lips, towering next to me in her unbelievably high heels.

 _Is it okay for me to tell her I'm his wife? Was the marriage meant to be a secret?_ We never discussed this. _Did he even want people to know he was married?_ Biting my tongue and choosing to talk to him first, I replied with, "I live there now." Taking a step towards the elevator, she placed her hand in front of me. Stepping closer than before, she emitted intimidation.

"Do you have ID, Miss?"

"No, I left it in the apartment." I told her.

"Do you perhaps have the key or code to the apartment?" She continued with her questioning.

 _Key? Code?_

Aaaaah! Screaming in my head, I couldn't believe how stupid I felt at that moment. I left without knowing if he was leaving, or taking the key or knowing the code. How was I intending on getting in? What if he had already left? When would he come back?

"I don't have the key, or know the code." I answered her question with my head in shame and embarrassment at my own stupidity.

"I see, I would advice you to leave the building Tsuruga-san's stalker, before I call security." That made me snap from my moment of shame, feeling the air between us shift; I looked at her with irritation.

"Stalker! Who would want to stalk that blank face man, anyways?" I could feel, my little demons swarming around her from the ridiculous accusation. My demons started chocking her for an answer, the tension between us was getting thick. Me, a stalker? I couldn't believe her audacity.

"What makes you think I would want to stalk someone like him?" Feeling people's eyes on me, I cooled off a bit, regaining my composer, I looked her straight in her fearful eyes.

"When that man returns, tell him you stopped me from going home." With that, I walked out the building, having no idea when that man will return anyways.

Arg... _Way to ruin a girl's mood_. Not knowing what to do, I choice to wonder the streets, at least get to know my new neighbourhood.

 _... Author's POV ..._

Stuck in traffic, he sat in his car, thinking; his mind not wanting to accept his current situation. Pulling the golden ring out of his pocket, he just stared at it like it was a foreign object. Perplexed about the simple meaning of that small ring.

 _... Ren's POV..._

"Ren?"

"Why does that sound like a question?"

"You shouldn't be here."

"And where else should I be, if not in my office Yashiro-san?"

"Your honeymoon."

Eyes wide open for an instant, I stared at him with my poker face. "You mean this is not your ring?" I managed to ask my personal assistant and a long time good friend as I pulled the tiny ring out of my pocket. Staring down at his own wedding ring, Yashiro shook his head, confusion written all over his face, but a smirk and on-coming fan-girl mood was visible as the smirk on his lips turned to a full out smile.

"Stop joking, I'm not married." I reasoned.

"Do you think I would give you my wedding ring? Do you want to see my head on a silver platter?" Yashiro painted a gruesome picture of the consequence he would face if he lost that small object.

"She wouldn't do that, she loves you very much."

"Love me? That woman is insane!" I tried to warn him before finishing that sentence off, but it was too late. Stomping towards us was an enrage wife, who was ready for the kill.

"Insane?"

"Good morning Kanae-chan." I tried to ease off her rage.

"Who is insane?" completely ignored, I thanked my luck.

"Ren, you should be getting to your wife." Yashiro said, poorly trying to avoid the situation. Getting annoyed by the prolonged joke, I returned to my chair and tried to continue with my work.

"Mo, since it looks like I need to have a chat with my husband, Ren I have a delivery for you." After being handed a small white letter, Yashiro was dragged out of my office by his beloved. Remembering when Yashiro was waiting at the aisle for his soon to be wife, I could understand why he was so nervous. Kanae was a person of her own; a personality like no-other and with emotions that were unpredictable.

Reading the small letter, my mind couldn't comprehend it's simple and clear message.

"Ren, if you are reading this, it means you are at work. I'm disappointed in you; the whole point of marriage was for you to enjoy love, life and the companionship of your significant other. As the president of LME, I am giving you **mandatory honeymoon** for a week, what you do, where you go is up to you, as long as you are with your beloved wife".

"Just to be sure you take this seriously. At the end of the week, you and Kyoko-chan must accompany Maria and I for dinner, after hearing about the amazing things you did on your honeymoon, I will determine whether your position as CEO continues or not."

 **P.s** "I'm not joking, love is a serious matter."

President Lory.

 _... Ren's POV ..._

Dropping my head on my steering wheel, I was annoyed by everyone's interference in my life. All I wanted to do was work myself to death, and now adding a wife to the equation, was that even possible anymore?

Honking cars behind me woke me up from my depression, looking up, the lights was once again green.

...

 _Where was this wife of mine? She wasn't home when I woke up. Where could she have possibly gone?_ Searching the whole apartment, there was no sign of anyone. _Was this a joke? Was everyone in on it too?_ But I distinctly remember having a small girl in white, in my apartment last night.

Checking the walk in closet again, I noticed her small bag in the far back corner. Having proved last night was real, my mind still pondered on her whereabouts.


	4. Chapter 4

_Recap._

 _Where was this wife of mine? She wasn't home when I woke up. Where could she have possibly gone? Searching the whole apartment, there was no sign of anyone. Was this a joke? Was everyone in on it too? But I distinctly remember having a small girl in white, in my apartment last night._

 _Checking the walk in closet again, I noticed her small bag in the far back corner. Having proved last night was real, my mind still pondered on her whereabouts._

 _... Author's POV..._

She sat there, crunched under a dark shade after hours of walking. Having nowhere to go, she had first took this as an opportunity to explore, after 3 to 4 hours of walking mindlessly in the city of Tokyo; seeing building after building, bumping into people every minute, she had taken a break. At first she had just watched as people walked past, some in suits; looking busy and important. Others lazily walking with their partners and family. What caught her attention were the groups of teenage girls about her age, walking past with their friends chatting about with smiles on their faces.

"OMG, did you see the scene where..." A snippet of their conversation whispered passed her ears. People her age were worrying about movies, the latest songs and celebrities. Their biggest crisis was probably unfinished homework. That thought made her laugh sadly.

 _... Kyoko's POV ..._

 _Why was my life so different from other teenage girls?_

Sitting at the park for about an hour now, my stomach started another round of protest. The only food I had was in the morning. Now probably around 6 and the bright sky turning a little dark, my body was starting to feel the effects of exhaustion, hunger and the chilly air. Breathing into my cold fingers, I made my way to the apartment building.

The park I was sitting at was only 10 minutes away from the apartment building. Seeing Aiko through the glass doors, I had no chance of making it to the elevators without her spotting me. _It's not like I have a key or code to the apartment anyways._ Pulling my hoodie over my head, my cold hands in my pocket, I sat outside the doors waiting for that man. _What else could I do?_ It's not like I knew anyone in this city. I didn't have any friends that I could call for help; I never had any. Pulling my legs closer to my chest, I sat there, accepting my unfortunate life.

 _... Author's POV..._

He was getting annoyed beyond comprehension. Where was this wife of his? Did she leave him? It was 7, the streets were dark! He sat there, on his white couch staring at the items on his table. Elbows on his knees, his hands clasped together, his face was covered in irritation and worry. Every time he saw her bag, a flicker of hope that she was coming back sparked within him.

"She wouldn't leave without her belongs." He told himself. As time passed by, his irritation grew into worry, going to the closet; he had grabbed her bag and emptied the contents onto the table. There was nothing that could imply her whereabouts. Other than her identification papers, she only had a couple of clothing articles.

 _What if she didn't come back? What did this mean to his position as CEO?_ He thought.

...Ren's POV...

 _I have to find her._ After reaching to a conclusion, I had to find her; I can't risk my life's work. I had to find her, and I after I do, at least reach an understanding where we could live together and my job as CEO could continue.

Looking at the time, worry was overpowering my mind. _Tokyo is a big city, how can I find her and at this time?_ Wrapping my brain for a solution, I knew I needed help.

The one man that I new could find her in less than an hour, was the only man who could find a needle in a field of haystack without a problem... President Lory. _I can't tell him_. Calling him would have been the biggest mistake I could have made. I could imagining him with steam coming out of his ears from the fact that I don't know where my wife was. _I can't do that_. Asking for his help, I would never hear the end of it for the rest of my life. _Who else could I call though?_

"Hello." He picked up after three rings.


	5. Chapter 5

_Recap_

 _Looking at the time, worry was overpowering my mind. Tokyo is a big city, how can I find her and at this time? Wrapping my brain for a solution, I knew I needed help._

 _The one man that I new could find her in less than an hour, was the only man who could find a needle in a field of haystack without a problem... President Lory. I can't tell him. Calling him would have been the biggest mistake I could have made. I could imagining him with steam coming out of his ears from the fact that I don't know where my wife was. I can't do that. Asking for his help, I would never hear the end of it for the rest of my life. Who else could I call though?_

 _"Hello." He picked up after three rings._

 _.. Author's POV..._

7:15am, her small frame could be seen leaving the apartment.

7:45am, one hand holding an item while the other pressed the elevator button. Looking so out of place, like she didn't belong there, she took a step forward. A woman appeared to stop her. Fast forward she could be seen exiting the building.

 _...Ren's POV ..._

"Is that all the footage there is of that girl?" I asked the security man.

"Um..." He began, as his hands moved inhumanly fast over the keyboard, flipping through the day's security footage. My mind worrying as her small frame didn't appear on the screen. _So she ran away._ I concluded. Feeling down and unsure of what will happen next, I turned my head thinking about telling the President.

"Ah, there she is." The security guard announced, getting my attention and my eyes back on the screens.

"When was that?" I asked a bit to desperately.

"Oh, she has been there since 7-"

Without hearing the rest of his sentence, I gracefully walked out the security room while saying my thanks and wanting to get to her as soon as possible.

 _... Author's POV ..._

He found her, sitting down, her body looking smaller than ever.

"Hey." He said, unsure of what else to say to a strange that was bound to him by marraige.

"You're back." Her weak voice whispered to him. He just stood there staring at her, rubbing the back of his neck and feeling guilty. She pushed her back against the cold wall; trying to get up while her weak feet trembled. Swaying to the left, he caught her, steadied her on her feet. Trying to take a step, her legs started shaking yet again. Bending down, he swooped her of her feet, caring her in his arms as he made his way to their apartment. _Why didn't I think of it sooner?_ He asked himself.

 _...Flash Back_

"Hello." He picked up after three rings. Not knowing what to say, I didn't reply.

"Ren, are you there?" Hearing worry in his voice, I had to say something.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"What's wrong? Did something happen? Ren are you oka-"

I could feel all the other questions he was about to ask coming, cutting him off from his rant, I said I was okay. Silence was followed; I could tell he was waiting for me to say something. Taking a long breath, I began.

"I don't know where she is Yashiro. Since I woke up, she wasn't there; on my bed or the apartment, and when I came back from work, there was no sign of her, what do I do? " I finished. Silence followed, I could tell Yashiro was thinking.

"Well... Does she know anyone in Tokyo?" Not knowing where this was going, I replied with I don't know.

"Have you checked the security footage and see if she left alone?"

At that moment, I had never felt anymore stupid. _Security footage. Why didn't I think of that?_

"No, I haven't... Thanks Yashiro."

"Wait! Ren, call me back when you find her. Oh, don't forget, after you find her, shower her with your love so she would never think about leaving you."

"Stop talking nonsense Yashiro, not only is she a stranger, she's 16 years old; there's no love in this marriage."

"Ren, 16 years old is no longer a child, and as for the love; I was not telling you to sleep with her, there's so many other ways of showing love."

After that, Yashiro started giving me tips on how to win over my own wife. The conversation ended with.

"If all else fails, seduce her Ren."

 _What was he talking about?_ Sometimes he just says about the strangest things. Choosing to ignore his nonsense blabbering, I set my mind on finding the girl first.

...End of Flash back

 _... Kyoko's POV..._

I had lost hope.

Sitting down on the cold ground, as the cold air pounded me, the hunger and exhaustion ripping me apart. I had thought this was it. The man I married was a businessman; running a huge company and way too busy. _Who knew what time he would come back?_ I had thought by the time he came, it might have been too late. I was going to die here as people walked past, not even batting an eye.

I had thought maybe that was a good thing. No one was going to miss me, I might as well have done a favor to the world and just died. Ever since I was young, no one had ever come to my rescue. Even the one person I thought loved me, turned out it was all a lie, it was a joke, I was nothing but an annoyance to him. My love for him, didn't even measure to the dirt on his feet.

 _But, why was he here?_

 _Instead of being happy at my misery, why was he looking sad?_ Guilty even, if I dared thought. Remembering how last night he had carried me in his arms, how much I had kicked and turned for him to put me down, a blush was creeping up to my cheeks; I wanted to be put down. _This is so embarrassing_. This time, my arms were just too weak for punching, the only thing I could do was hide my face in his chest, away from the curios and judging eyes.

... Author's POV ...

The people watched in aw as the an-approachable-man carried an unknown girl in his arms.

Aiko stared in confusion and irritation. That was the girl; hours earlier had tried to enter REN TSURUGA's apartment, claiming that she lived there.

Throwing the incident at the back of her mind, she had watched as the man himself returned from work earlier than usual in his nice clean black suit. Her eyes straight away focused on his unusual dazed look. He looked... kind of lost, but that didn't stop her heart from pumping louder and faster than usual. Lost in her love or more like lust for him, she completely forgot to pass the message from the stalker girl earlier.

But the unknown stalker girl, and the display of his emotions weren't the only strange occurrence that day. What left her mind blank was the man she had been eyeing for years, rush out of the elevator; particularly running, and returned with the unknown girl in his arms. What made Aiko even angrier was the blush on the girl's face, the way she snuggled more into Ren's broad chest. _Her Ren_.

Aiko wasn't the only one left speechless, the residents of the building couldn't believe the super single bachelor; who on a couple of occasions was rumoured to be gay, carry a girl in his arms so protectively... and an unknown girl nonetheless; not the current and popular models that were more suited for him.


	6. Chapter 6

_Recap._

 _Throwing the incident at the back of her mind, she had watched as the man himself returned from work earlier than usual in his nice clean black suit. Her eyes straight away focused on his unusual dazed look. He looked... kind of lost, but that didn't stop her heart from pumping louder and faster than usual. Lost in her love or more like lust for him, she completely forgot to pass the message from the stalker girl earlier._

 _But the unknown stalker girl, and the display of his emotions weren't the only strange occurrence that day. What left her mind blank was the man she had been eyeing for years, rush out of the elevator; particularly running, and returned with the unknown girl in his arms. What made Aiko even angrier was the blush on the girl's face, the way she snuggled more into Ren's broad chest. Her Ren._

 _Aiko wasn't the only one left speechless, the residents of the building couldn't believe the super single bachelor; who on a couple of occasions was rumoured to be gay, carry a girl in his arms so protectively... and an unknown girl nonetheless; not the current and popular models that were more suited for him._

 _... Author's POV..._

She sat there, nervously fidgeting in her seat. The plane slowly started making its way on the runway. As the wheels lifted off the ground, her nervousness became more apparent. Turning towards her companion, she realized he was staring at her. A look of amusement in his eyes.

"I'm guessing this is your first time flying." He said as he shifted in the seat next to her.

"I have never been anywhere out of Kyoto, Tokyo was the first time I left my home." She told him, as her gaze turned to the outside, towards the ground that had started to get further and further away. The plane picking strong wind, it began to shake for a bit.

A small yelp of surprise escaped her lips from the sudden movement. Looking to him, her eyes were wide open and on alert. "Is this normal? Are we falling?" He couldn't help the small chuckle that left his lips. The small girl next to him was obviously afraid, but the way she looked at him, eyes wide open and fear written on her face, he couldn't help it. For some unknown reason, he wanted to see more of her different emotions.

"It's okay, its just a little wind." He reassured her. Staring up at him as he comforted her, she couldn't help but remember the conversation they had.

 _...Kyoko's POV..._

After being carried all the way to the apartment, he had sat me down on the couch, turning the heater on; he headed for the kitchen, then later returned with a cup in hand. Coming close to me, he handed me a cup. "To help with the cold." He had said. Taking the cup in my hands, the heat instantly started warming up my little frozen fingers.

"Is there anything you want to eat?"

"Eh?" Shaking the phone in his hand, I realized what he asked. "Anything?" I asked a bit to hopeful.

"Yeah, anything." He repeated with a small smirk on his lips. Picking hamburger and egg, he had given my choice a questioning look; but ordered anyways. After ordering what he wanted as well, he placed the phone on the table, sat on the end of the couch and turned to me.

"So," he rubbed the back of his neck, "why didn't you come back?" He asked. I stared at him like he had spoken in a different language, but realized that he was serious.

"I don't have a key... or know the code." I simply said.

"Oh." He said, as if there were million other reasons why I had stayed outside in the cold. Getting up, he left the living room. Turning my attention to the cup in my hand, I had taken a sip. Bitter was the taste of the black liquid in the cup. Disliking the taste, I had just held the cup for the warmth that was spreading throughout my hands.

Footsteps alerted me to the returning man. "Here," he said, while handing me a card, "I will change the code to something easy for you to remember." Looking at him, I was lost for words.

"I can't take that." I simply stated.

"And why not?" He had asked, completely confused.

"Why would you give a key to your home to a stranger?" I asked like this wasn't obvious. He looked stunned by the question.

"This is your home now, and I will prefer to avoid a repeat of today." He said, placing the card in my now free hands as he sat back on the couch.

"Listen, um... Kyoko," that got my attention away from the card in my hand to the man next to me, "this marriage maybe unwanted on your part, I completely understand if you want a divorce, but right now, that is impossible. So why don't you think of this as gaining a roommate rather than a husband. We both live our own lives, but live together, after one year, if you decide you want out, I will agree." He paused and had looked at me.

"So I have to pay rent?" I whispered without thinking.

"No... no, you don't have to worry about things like living expenses or food and the such, I will still provide-"

"But I don't want to be leaching off you." I had interrupted him.

"Leaching? Its the least I could do for this forced marriage placed on you." That had shut me up. _But, wasn't this marriage also forced on him too?_

"What I am trying to say is, you didn't want this, so if you find someone you love and want to be with him, I will agree to a divorce, but at the moment please just bear with it." He stopped as he let what he said sink in.

I understood what he said. I was thankful that he suggested this. Earlier, I was going insane with questions like, what if he didn't want to sign the papers after I saved enough money? Do I still leave his house and move on with my life even though I'm legally still married?

"But," I started, looking him in the eyes, I continued, "Why do you want this marriage now?" Half of me had expected him not to answer. His face looked like he was thinking.

"To keep my job." He simply said. Oh, was all I could say. "But," he paused, looked me in the eye, "to other people we are married, and there are going to be situations where we need to act like a happy married couple." I nodded, perfectly understanding what he was implying. Image was important in his line of work.

"Is there any place you would like to visit?" Confused by the question that came out of nowhere, I simply answered with Okinawa, I remembered hearing from an add in vacation locations.

"Okay," he said, suddenly standing up, "pack your bag, we are going on our honeymoon!" He said, faking enthusiasm.

 _... Author's POV..._

After hours of silence on the plane and both individuals lost in their own thoughts, the couple arrived at their honeymoon destination.


	7. Chapter 7

_Recap._

 _After hours of silence on the plane and both individuals lost in their own thoughts, the couple arrived at their honeymoon destination.  
_

 _... Kyoko's POV ..._

I just stood in front of the mirror with my head in the clouds. I couldn't believe this was happing to me. _I feel like Cinderella_. The image staring back at me was an image of a beautiful girl, almost like a princess. Starting from the head was short black hair, curled and perfectly placed with a purple sparkly hairpin on the side. A small round face was covered in makeup; it wasn't too much but enough to enhance the beauty of the face and look natural. _This can't be me_. My small lips were painted with light pink lipstick, matching earrings and a necklace glittered in the mirror. Trailing down was where my mind completely stopped _. I shouldn't wear this, what if I rip it? I would never be able to pay for it even if I worked myself to death._

What had my mind in panic was a light purple dress that cost so much, that I was afraid to even think about it. The dress beautifully hugged my body and flowed down, stopping just below my knees, but the back continued past my calves. The top of the dress was a heart line going around my chest, covered in shinning bling all the way past my breasts to a beautifully wrapped bow on my left side. _Would I ever get used to this?_ Probably not was the answer to my thoughts, the way this man spent money like nothing, I would never get used to.

"Ready to go?" He asked me from behind. Nodding, I turned around and we walked out of the private room. _How did my life change so much?_

 _... Ren's POV..._

When I had walked in the room, I was a bit taken back. _Was this really her_? _Did I enter the wrong room?_ As my eyes saw the panic look on her face as she looked at herself, my doubts were dismissed. That panic face or her dazed face was all I saw during the honeymoon in Okinawa. We did noting especial, stayed at Hotel Monterey and did the usual spa visit, walk on the beach. We ate at different restaurants everyday; I took her shopping and barely bought anything. But the whole time she either looked like a little kid in candy land, or a girl with death right behind her tail. _Were all these things really unusual?_

 _... Author's POV..._

"Um... is there a certain way I should act?" The nervous girl asked as the car neared the huge mansion blocked by a black fence.

"Just be yourself." The man in the driver sit replied.

"Don't I need to act happy or something?"

"There's no point, that man would be able to sense it from a mile away, just be yourself and there's nothing to worry about." He finished as the gates opened for their entry.

 _... Kyoko's POV ..._

 _Nothing to worry about!?_

I was most certainly worried, this dinner was going to determine whether he lost his job or not. _So why was he so calm, why was his face so expressionless? Did he not care about what would happen?_

The last 7 days I spent in Okinawa with him, I came to realize what a kind man he was. Even though the whole time he seemed preoccupied with something else; making calls to the office to check on work, I came to realize what a hard workingman he was. The least I could do was act like a good wife in front of his boss and help him keep his job.

 _... Author's POV ..._

To be honest with herself, it was not the only reason the girl wanted this dinner to go well. It was the fear of the aftermath of the dinner that got her so worked up. What if his boss realized their marriage was just an act, would she be forced back to Kyoto? Where she was not wanted, sent back to that inn where she would work for the rest of her life? Obviously staying in Tokyo was out of the question, she wouldn't be able to afford it, and it's not like she could stay with Ren, he made it perfectly clear he was only in this marriage for his job. She had nothing to do but worry herself about the outcome.

The eccentric president watched through the window as Ren existed the car, slowly made his way to the passenger side and opened the door, he watched as the couple walked side by side towards the door. Making note of the noticeable distance between them. _This is going to be interesting_. He thought. From the beginning, despite his claim, he had no intentions of changing Ren's position as CEO. _The boy is doing a fine job of running the company_. Patting the black jaguar seated at his feet, he smiled; thinking of what Ren might have done to win over the young wife's affections.

"Excuse me sir, your guests have arrived." His trusted butler announced. At the mention of their arrival, the non-interested blond girl seated at the dinning table rushed up like the speed of lighting and made her way to her guest and long time love.

"Ren-sama!" She shrieked as she jumped in the surprised man's arms. "Ren-sama, where did you go last week? I couldn't find you anywhere and Grandpa only said you were spending time with your ladylove, what did he mean?" The small girl asked. The man in question had an irritated look, covered by what would only be called as his super big and shinny smile. Choosing to ignore his evil intent towards his boss, he looked at the small girl in his arms.

"Maria, you remember I got married right?" He asked the small girl. She nodded, so he took this as a sign to continue, "Well, these past few days I was on my honeymoon, with my wife." He finished his explanation as he placed his palm on Kyoko's back, bringing her forward and right next to him, emphasizing the _wife_. The girl in his arm followed the trail of his hand, to the body standing next to her love, all the way up to her face.

"Why?" The small girl's face was emotionless, "but you don't love her," she looked at Ren, "you only married her for business." She turned to Kyoko, "so there's no need for you to spend time with her at all." She finished with a glare directed at Kyoko; Ren was left speechless and flabbergasted on what to say to the small girl, but mostly on how unpleasant his current life sounded.

"Maria!" Came a stern but firm deep voice.


	8. Chapter 8

_Recap._

 _"Maria, you remember I got married right?" He asked the small girl. She nodded, so he took this as a sign to continue, "Well, these past few days I was on my honeymoon, with my wife." He finished his explanation as he placed his palm on Kyoko's back, bringing her forward and right next to him, emphasizing the wife. The girl in his arm followed the trail of his hand, to the body standing next to her love, all the way up to her face._

 _"Why?" The small girl's face was emotionless, "but you don't love her," she looked at Ren, "you only married her for business." She turned to Kyoko, "so there's no need for you to spend time with her at all." She finished with a glare directed at Kyoko; Ren was left speechless and flabbergasted on what to say to the small girl, but mostly on how unpleasant his current life sounded._

 _"Maria!" Came a stern but firm deep voice._

 _... Author's POV ..._

The eccentric president watched as his granddaughter interrogated the giant man but what struck out of the scene; despite the jungle theme his dinning room was decorated in, or the green snake that could be seen rolled up on a branch of a tree that was placed in a corner, no...what struck him as unusual was the reaction from the young girl. It was the face the new bride made at the mention of love; the way her small left hand formed into a fist at her side, the way her brown orbs emitted pain for a brief second. _There's a love story behind those eye and it looks like it didn't end well_ , he thought.

"Maria!" He said in stern but firm deep voice. "Don't be rude, now please let our guests have a sit first before the interrogation starts," he said as Ren carried Maria and led Kyoko to the dinning table. The young bride was now over powered by surprise from the sudden jungle she entered. Remembering why she was chosen as Ren's wife, Lory wanted nothing more than to see real love blossom between these two.

 _... Author's POV flash back..._

It was their business anniversary, 21 years since they were business partners, the eccentric Japanese president dressed as an Arab, with a turban and all watched as his partner slouched in deep thought. They had decided to spend this year's anniversary at his partner's hometown.

"Worried about Kuon?" He asked, trying to help his long time good friend.

"I don't know what to do about that boy." Kuu answered with a long sigh. Pushing his light brown hair back, revealing the white roots that were beginning to spread, "I want to see him happy rather than spend the rest of his life in an office." The worried father poured his concerns about his one and only child.

"That boy is married to his job, maybe what he needs is a wife." The president replied with a chuckle and sarcasm evident in my voice.

"That's it! He needs a WIFE!" The father sat straight with shinning eyes at the suggestion, but mostly the thoughts of grandchildren brightened his mood. "That's perfect, if he had a wife, it would mean less time in the office and more time enjoying life".

"But you know he would never agree to it." The father once again sunk back into his sit.

After a moment of silence, the father came back with a new shine that showed he had a good idea, "Unless... unless his job is on the line!"

"What?"

"His put into a position where he has to get married to keep his job or get fired."

"He would choose marriage." The president answered.

"EXACTLY!" Kuu had a full out smile now, how his son would be upset about it, but the benefits he would gain in the long run, having a wife; someone who will support and will always be there for him was something he would be thankful for.

"We have a problem, who though?"

"Who?" He repeated. Looking around, they were staying at an inn in Kyoto maybe that was a good place to start looking. His son was famously known and choosing the wrong wife, someone who was only after his money and fame would be damaging.

Nock, Nock...

"I'm sorry to interrupt, here is the food you ordered." A small girl, probably still in high school entered the private room, pushing a cart full of food.

 _... Kuu's POV..._

After the small girl finished placing all the amount of food on the table, some on the floor, she disappeared to the bedroom, came back minutes later with the used bed sheets under the empty cart and started making her way.

"What is your name?" I asked her. Something about her was intriguing, she was obviously still in her teens, but the look in her eyes said she had matured beyond her years.

"Kyoko." She replied with surprise on her face.

"Kyoko-chan, aren't you meant to be at school?" I asked while moving for my third bowl of rice, the look on her face at the mention of school showed sadness.

"It's not possible for me to go to school right now." She replied with a forced smile. Choosing best to drop the subject, I turned to the food.

"This is DELICIOUS!" I mumbled with food in my mouth.

"Really?" Suddenly the sadness that was present earlier was non-existence, she had a huge smile on her face and her cheeks where tinted pink.

"Did you perhaps cook this?" She nodded. She had an amazing gift in cooking, the food tasted wonderful, out of my amazement I wanted to reward her. Pulling $30 out of my pocket, I extend my hand, "here's a tip for the wonderful food."

"I can't accept that!" She replied, her faces covered in horror and taking a step back as if I was her predator and moving in for the kill.

"And why not? It's a reward for the great food."

"That's too much!" She breathed out with fear on her face, like the money was going to bit her, "and I'm happy since you enjoyed my cooking. Thank you for the praise." She bowed her head before heading to the cart and hurriedly making her way out. I turned to Lory who had an amused look on his face from the girl's reaction.

... End of flash back

 _...Author's POV..._

During that day, the girl did her job, whether was cleaning, cooking or bringing more food. As the two businessmen conversed with the small girl, they learned that she lived at the inn. From what they could see, she didn't have any friends. One thing that stuck out clear to them was that the owners of the place hated her. At first they had just heard the occasional whispers from the staff members about Kyoko, after witnessing Kyoko being yelled at for bleeding in the kitchen, they were certain the girl was not wanted here and probably had no other place to go. Even if it was not her fault; she bowed deep down in apology, wrapped her finger with a cloth and continued working.

She didn't utter a single word of complaint and performed her duties with perfection. _Was she really a teen?_ They wondered, comparing her to other teenage girls who would have ran out crying from the harsh words thrown at them and the hated look directed their way.

 _... Lory's POV..._

"I want to help her." Kuu said to me with a serious look on his face.

"Why?" I questioned him.

"I can't take it, seeing a child go through that."

"How?"

"I don't know, but I want to help her. I was unable to do anything for Kuon in his time of need, I will regret this moment for the remainder of my life, if we leave her here."

"Kuu, she is not your child." I tried to reason with him.

"If only she was my daughter, I would never let her experience such pain."

"She could be your daughter if she was married to Kuon." That got his attention; he looked at me, then out the window to the girl outside, sitting on a log, looking smaller than the ants passing near her feet. _She's Probably on her break._ I thought.

"Is that possible?" he turned to me with a hopeful face. _Was he really considering this?_ I thought he would have rejected my suggestion by telling me how young she was and instead proceed to adopting her or something else along those lines.

Looking at the man next to me, I could see why he wasn't thinking straight, no matter the reason, Kuu was driven by guilt. Guilt from being unable to help his own son. Whispers earlier had made it apparent that this girl was being taken care of by the owners of this inn, thinking that they would have some common sense or love for the girl and stop this idea, I had gone along and witnessed as Kuu, talked to the owners about Kyoko. The way the husband left the private room and continued his work leaving the matter to the wife; showed his lack of affection for the girl. I watched as the wife initially disagreed to the proposal, but after the mention that Kyoko would be wedded to REN TSURUGA, her eyes turned to dollar signs and she basically sold the poor girl.

Hearing the Okami shouting at the young girl about the marriage and threats of throwing her on the streets if she didn't agree, I knew Kuu had made the right choice, whether this marriage between her and Kuon would last or not, she at least would get a chance to experience the world and see how a family operated because one thing was certain; she would live a better life, if not decent life with Kuon than her current life.

After the girl complied, the only obstacle left was to get the intended groom to agree.

 _... Author's POV..._

"Dinner is served." The butler and a couple of maids retreated to their positions, whether in the kitchen or standing on the side and waiting to be ordered. The president looked to his right where Ren was busy talking with Maria. He looked to his left; Kyoko was eyeing a sleeping jaguar while she was hesitant about her movements.

"Don't worry, Jabu is sleeping." He said to get her attention, after making eye contact, he began the fun. "So, how was the honeymoon? Where did Ren take you?" He asked with his elbows on the table and his chin in his hands, a smile on display as he questioned the girl, knowing he would not get any juicy information if he asked Ren.


	9. Chapter 9

_Recap._

 _"Dinner is served." The butler and a couple of maids retreated to their positions, whether in the kitchen or standing on the side and waiting to be ordered. The president looked to his right where Ren was busy talking with Maria. He looked to his left; Kyoko was eyeing a sleeping jaguar while she was hesitant about her movements._

 _"Don't worry, Jabu is sleeping." He said to get her attention, after making eye contact, he began the fun. "So, how was the honeymoon? Where did Ren take you?" He asked with his elbows on the table and his chin in his hands, a smile on display as he questioned the girl, knowing he would not get any juicy information if he asked Ren._

 _... Kyoko's POV ..._

"Don't worry, Jabu is sleeping." The president said getting my attention away from the black and dangerous looking Jaguar, after making eye contact he continued, "So, how was the honeymoon? Where did Ren take you?" He asked with curiosity written on his face. I looked at him, confused about his origins. He was clearly Japanese in looks and tongue wise, but the clothes he was wearing; not only him but also the staff earlier that delivered the food screamed foreigners, the clothes were Arabian style. _Was he perhaps mixed blood? Perhaps a fan of Arabian culture?_ Shaking my head from my wondering thoughts, I focused on his earlier questions.

"The honeymoon was fun, we went to Okinawa." I answered.

"Well come on, don't be shy and tell me _everything_ that boy tried to do to win over your heart." His eyes got larger and the smile on his lips became wider, as he emphasized on _everything_. I tried hard to hide the heat that was starting to rise above my neck, turning my eyes to the 'boy' he was speaking of; he looked busy with the little girl who was particularly trying to get on his lap, somewhere very, very, veeeerrryy deep in me, I felt a little prick in my chest at how the man's face light up and changed to a range of emotions. Shaking the feeling away, I turned my head to the curious older man. My eyes bright with excitement and the heat I tried so hard to cool down covered my cheeks.

 _... Flash Back_

As the plane descended down, I looked over to my companion who was busy in his thoughts. Looking through the window, the white fluffy clouds began to disappear; our destination that looked so small from above began to swallow me whole. _It's beautiful!_ The sparkling night-lights covered my vision and I couldn't help but imagine how they looked like millions of tiny little fairies lighting our way through the darkness.

Reaching the ground, we were escorted out the plane to a black awaiting car as the flight attendants placed our bags; mostly his, in the trunk. This being the first time I had ever been on a plane, I couldn't shake off the tingles in my knees. Looking out the car widow, I felt like I was someone else. Someone who was released from their life of isolation and thrown out into the real world. Never in a millions years would I have thought I would ever leave my small town.

The car stopped in front of a large building with Hotel Monterey written in big bold capital letters at the top. _Is this where we are staying?_ The surprise on my face must have given away what I was thinking because the man next to me lightly chuckled before extending his hand to me. Making our way to the front counter, I wanted to pull my hand away. _So embarrassing,_ I thought.

"Welcome to Hotel Monterey, would you like to check in?" The male desk counter asked.

"Booking for Tsurugas." His deep voice replied.

"Here is your key, have a nice stay Mr and Mrs Tsuruga." I wanted nothing more than to run. _I'm in Okinawa with my husband?!_ The thought made me want to hide under a rock and never come out, but another part of me wanted to stand proud. _Stop it Kyoko, Stop._ I reprimanded myself; he himself said we were more like roommates, I needed to get that in my head, he didn't think of me as a wife, therefore, I shouldn't think of him as my husband. Again, this unfamiliar feeling surged through my chest. Shaking my head and the blush off my face, I set my mind on enjoying this trip. Getting to our room, the place was nothing less than fit for a king and queen.

The time on the clock displayed 12:00, we called it a night and went to bed. But how could have I slept, this was the second time I was sharing a bed with a man. Stiffly staying on my side of the bed, I tried to keep my distance, sleeping closely as possible to the edge. When I actually fell asleep, I don't remember.

"How did the meeting go with Matsura-san?"

That's how I had woken up the next morning, he was on the phone discussing about business. After getting ready, we ordered breakfast followed by a morning walk on the beach. After lunch we made our way to the shopping districts. If I had mixed feelings before, now I didn't know what to think. After mentioning I didn't own a swimsuit, he had decided to buy me one, after minutes of protesting he had won with the wife card.

"Are you done?" Was his deep voice that woke me up from my metal shut down, I was currently wearing a two piece dark blue bikini, my mental shut down wasn't because of how much skin was showing, _came close but was not the reason_... my current turmoil was the man behind the curtain who wanted a look as well. _Is he insane? How can I parade myself almost naked in front of a man? I can't do it. I can't!_

After what felt like hours of a mental debate, I had sucked up whatever courage I had and opened the curtain. My hands wrapped around my stomach trying to cover up whatever I could. I could feel my body heat up from head to toe. He just stared at me, blank expression but for a brief moment something flickered in his eyes. Something I could not put my finger on. _Is he perhaps hungry?_

"Maybe you should try another o-"

"Noooo! No, this one is okay!" As embarrassed as I was in this thing, I did not have it in me to prolong this embarrassing scene. Paying for my swimsuit and his swimming trunk, he had also bought one of those see through cover up, wore on top of bikinis. That day was spent in the water; little chitchat here and there. Throughout the honeymoon, the debates we had when shopping as he tried to buy so many clothes for me, when he tried to skip dinner, we began to understand each other a little.

To him money was no problem, he would become an overly gentleman when he was irritated, didn't have much of an appetite, work was first and his past was off limits.

 _...End of flash back_

 _.. Author's POV..._

"The honeymoon was fun, we went site seeing, spent sometime on the beach and in the spas, it was great!" Kyoko answered. The president's face went a bit down seeing that he didn't get an detailed recount.

"That's good you had fun." He looked to Ren; who was still busy with Maria, "Ren treated you well?"

"He was great." Kyoko answered with a blush on her face, taking another bit of her food, she started to wonder about the ingredients used. _This is delicious, I wonder if it's okay if I try to talk to the cooks and maybe get some tips._ She thought as she devoured the food on her plate in seconds.

"So, did you young love bird choose to publicize the marriage?" He asked, Kyoko turned red at the mention of lovebirds and her eyes became wide from his question.

"Publicize?" She asked.

"No, I think it's best we keep this marriage quiet for now." Ren was the one who answered.

"When should I be expecting to see children?" Kyoko who was drinking water spat it out and was beginning to cough.

"Where's the washroom?" She asked. Getting out of her sit, her face was in the middle of a serious colour war. Some parts of her was embarrassed by the question, therefore, red started to take over, but then another part of her was so shocked, then horrid by the notion of having children, in turn her face began to pale.

"Maria, why don't you show her to the washroom please." Ren suggested with his super sparkly smile, which she came to understand as the smile that hid his true feelings.


	10. Chapter 10

_Recap._

 _"When should I be expecting to see children?" Kyoko who was drinking water spat it out and was beginning to cough._

 _"Where's the washroom?" She asked. Getting out of her sit, her face was in the middle of a serious colour war. Some parts of her was embarrassed by the question, therefore, red started to take over, but then another part of her was so shocked, then horrid by the notion of having children, in turn her face began to pale._

 _"Maria, why don't you show her to the washroom please." Ren suggested with his super sparkly smile, which she came to understand as the smile that hid his true feelings._

 _... Kyoko's POV ..._

"The bathroom is the second door." The small blonde girl with glaring eyes said as she pointed to the door.

"Thank you." I said before stepping into the room and beginning to whip the water from the dress. _OMG I ruined the dress, what am I going to do? I don't have the money to pay for it?_

My current dilemma overshadowed the battle going on in my chest. After whipping the water and examining the dress, I deemed it as okay, a little wash and there would be no damage. Looking at my face in the reflection, the war of color had ended with red defeated by the white pale complexion that was staring back at me.

 _When should I be expecting to see children? When should I be expecting to see children? When should I be expecting to see children? Children-children- Children._ My mind was experiencing a second mental break down since this marriage. Children, what was he talking about? _Did Tsuruga-san want children? What about living our life as roommates? Was that possible with Children? Having children was never part of the deal for him to keep his job... was it?_

 _Was I willing to have chidden with him for the sake of his job? Did I even want children?_

Did I even want children?

That was the main question and the reason for my turmoil. Ever since I was young, I was always envious of the kids that had their mothers and fathers present; the kids that received unconditional love and support from their parents. With the absence of my father, which had never been properly explained, I had always assumed he had passed away before my birth; since there were no photos of him with me in his arms nor did I have any memories of him. With the way my mother had treated me; cold eyes that never softened no matter what I did, a cold tone that never praised or mentioned any words of endearment towards me, only insults, comments on how worthless I was and the constant mention of regret for my birth. I had become afraid, _what if I turned out like my mother?_

How would I raise my children when I was left at the age of six to the Fuwas and was never treated well? _Would I end up abusing my children? Would I be like my mother and leave them?_

The thoughts of having kids scared me, I didn't want children, at least not now, I wasn't ready and honestly I didn't know if I would ever be ready. Thinking I had been in the bathroom long enough, I took one last look at my reflection before existing.

 _... Maria's POV..._

Just because Ren-sama was married did not mean he loved the girl. When Grandpa had mentioned the wedding, I wanted to cry. _Why? He knew I loved Ren-sama?_ After coming up with the plan of getting the girl's hair and putting a curse on her, I had calmed down, the thought of Ren-sama not having any feelings for her had my spirits back.

"Sorry I took so long." She apologized as she came out of the bathroom.

"Don't even dare think about making babies with Ren-sama." I went straight to the point. She looked surprised and her body was like stone. "Just because he married you, don't even think once, that he loves you." I continued.

"I know." She barely said, but since we were in the hall way and alone, I heard her perfectly.

"Good... good thing you know, so don't think you are especial to him." I kept talking. Looking at her, there was something about her that had me interested, a part of me wanted to be friends with her. _No Maria, she's trying to steal Ren-sama from you._ I thought, brining my attention back to the original problem. "Stay away from Ren-sama, don't you even dare fall in love with hi-"

"I WOULD NEVER!" She yelled with an angry face and a dark oar.

"Yeah, that's what you say now, but once you get to know Ren-sama and how amazing, nice, handsome, hardworking, kind, and so very honest, you will start to fall for him." I told her as a matter of fact.

"Trust me, I will never fall in love, not with him or anyone!"

"Really?!"

"Yes of course, love is nothing but pain and a horrible curse that changes innocent girls to nothing but slaves who will get nothing but betrayal in the end."

"I don't believe you."

"I would rather die than fall in love, I assure you right now, that you have nothing to worry about, besides Tsuruga-san said we will only be living as roommates not as husband and wife."

"Really?" I hopefully asked as my eyes shinned with hope; that I may still have a chance with my beloved Ren-sama.

"Yes, really... Um Maria-chan, you can't tell anyone though."

Seeing an opportunity to keep her away from Ren-sama I took it, "promise to me right now that you will never fall in love with Ren-sama, and I will promise to not tell anyone about the roommate thing." I said with a grin on my face.

"I promise to never fall in love with Tsuruga-san." She said with one hand covering her heart and one held in the air as though she was taking an oath. With that, all my hatred and anger I had towards the girl disappeared and thoughts of I still have a chance with Ren-sama lifted up my bad mood and a huge smile took over my face.

The rest of the dinner was spent with Ren-sama glaring at Grandpa here and there for certain questions, I started to talk with Kyoko and found out that she also loves fairy tales.

Seeing how she still called Ren-sama, Tsuruga-san, and throughout the dinner, they didn't talk much to each other, any other doubts I had disappeared.

 _...Ren's POV..._

I couldn't believe the old man.

When should I be expecting to see children?

Wasn't this marriage enough for him. After disturbing my plan of living my life alone with a wife, I had come to the conclusion of going along with it for about a year before I set the girl free from this unwanted marriage. Now he wanted CHILDREN, that was ridiculous. I wasn't ready to have children let alone with a child, that was madness.

As the two girls existed the dinning room, I had turned my attention to him, particularly throwing knives at him with my eyes.

"What's with the murderous look?" He had questioned.

"Children?" I gritted through my teeth.

"What's wrong with that, I know you also want children Ren, whether you realize or not, it's obvious in the way your face lights up when you see Maria, deep down you want a family of your own."

 _Was he right?_ Probably.

It used to be one of my many dreams, work for one of my fathers company, marry the love of my life and start our own little family. Who didn't want that... but that changed, I changed, after THAT happened, I don't deserve a family when I destroyed one.

"I know what you are thinking, that you don't deserve love, happiness or a family," he began "Ren, you have suffered long enough and blamed yourself for something that was beyond your control, it's about time you forgave yourself, I know he would have forgiven you in a heart beat."

"Please stop," I began, trying to control the guilt that was pouring out of me, " I can't." I continued.

"I'll let the children matter go...for now. But just remember, you have suffered long enough, enjoy life a little."

I was about to rebut what he said when the girls returned. He was wrong, so very wrong... and I hated the part of me that wanted to believe what he said, maybe I suffered long enough, it was time to let go. As her tear struck face flashed before my eyes, the blood that seemed to never end and cover my vision, I knew I could never suffer enough to make up for my sin.


	11. Chapter 11

_Recap._

 _It used to be one of my many dreams, work for one of my fathers company, marry the love of my life and start our own little family. Who didn't want that... but that changed, I changed, after THAT happened, I don't deserve a family when I destroyed one._

 _"I know what you are thinking, that you don't deserve love, happiness or a family," he began "Ren, you have suffered long enough and blamed yourself for something that was beyond your control, it's about time you forgave yourself, I know he would have forgiven you in a heart beat."_

 _"Please stop," I began, trying to control the guilt that was pouring out of me, " I can't." I continued._

 _"I'll let the children matter go...for now. But just remember, you have suffered long enough, enjoy life a little."_

 _I was about to rebut what he said when the girls returned. He was wrong, so very wrong... and I hated the part of me that wanted to believe what he said, maybe I suffered long enough, it was time to let go. As her tear struck face flashed before my eyes, the blood that seemed to never end and cover my vision, I knew I could never suffer enough to make up for my sin._

 _... Ren's POV..._

It has only been about a month since the marriage and when I thought nothing would change having a wife. Man was I wrong. First it was my job; I used to work late hours from the early morning of about 6 or 7 am to the late nights of about 12 am, and most times I would just sleep in the office. However, since the marriage, the president had reduced my hours. Work now starts at 8 am and goes no later than 8 pm.

"It's not about you anymore, you have a wife now. So less time in the office and more time enjoying life." Was his bulletproof argument when I told him how ridiculous my work hours were. Nothing I said reached him, everything he said was final. At one point I was so into the paper work that I lost track of time. The next thing I knew, security men were in my office.

"I'm so sorry Tsuruga-san, but the president has sent us orders to escort you out of the building. You are 10 minutes past your work hours, and I quote, 'you must hurry along to your very energetic young wife'." one of the security men said.

 _Was this old man out of his mind?_ I still had piles of paper work to be filed. Plus, I still had to review The Action Management proposal by tomorrow.

Sigh.

I knew the old man was watching me, literally; he installed cameras in my office! So I chose to grab a couple of documents that I could look over at home.

"Excuse me, sir." One of the security men said as he placed his right hand in front of me while he adjusted his earpiece with his left. Looking at him, I knew it was the old man whispering in his ear, "work is for the office, home is with your wife. Please leave the documents back on the desk." He repeated the old man's words like a mindless puppet.

This was madness; I thought all I had to do was get married to get the old man and my own father off my back. I never realized how much it would hinder my work.

"You have over 50 employees, they can handle the paper work." I understood what he meant, all the employees are the best of the best in their field. They could easily review the documents and all I would have to do is sign them, but that's not how I operate. I have to double check everything twice, mistakes are not acceptable. Sighing, not for the second or third time in the last 2 minutes, I placed the pile of paperwork back on my desk and looked at the camera that was positioned up high in the corner near the door. I shook my head in disappointment to the old man before gracefully exiting out of my own office while gaining curios eyes from my employees as the security men did their job.

Other than my job, my home was where the strangest and biggest changes took place. It wasn't the interior; everything was exactly where it had always been; the same position and the same layout. There were no personal items anywhere other than a big portrait of me and my wife standing side by side, hands to ourselves, me in my black suit and her in her white wedding dress, hanging over the television. There were also other similar, but smaller portraits around the apartment, courtesy of the president.

The changes that occurred could not be seen but more like...they could be felt. The dark apartment that I used to only associate with sleeping, had now become the place of comfort. The only physical change was that, this small, young girl now lived in the apartment too. But somehow, the place felt brighter and more alive.

Sometimes I would catch myself longing to get home. _What was wrong with me?_ I used to drag my feet to my apartment but now I would catch myself almost skipping on my way home. Nothing in the apartment changed. _Why was I acting and feeling this way?_

Unlocking the door, I took my shoes off and placed my coat and tie on the couch. Feeling like something was missing, I made my way to the kitchen where I stumbled upon a sight I was still trying to get used to. My small wife had taken a liking to the kitchen, according to her and her very polite attitude, she had taken it upon herself to do all the household chores. She did all the jobs I used to pay other people to do, no matter how much I told her it wasn't necessary. She would argue with the fact that I'm the one paying the bills and she will not be able to live in comfort if she did nothing to repay me.

I truly did think it wasn't necessary for her to do anything, it was the least I could do for her in her current predicaments. But as I watched her gracefully move around the kitchen, the way her eyes light up and the never falling smile on her face, I knew she was enjoying what she was doing. She was purely happy and that thought alone triggered this warm feeling in my chest; the fact that she was happy, happy while she cooked something for me.

 _Why was I reacting to the simplest things she did? Why was it that the knowledge of her being happy lifted my spirits?_

Being completely hypnotized by her, I never noticed how my feet moved towards her until I was standing behind her. Until my arms were touching the counter on both sides of her, with her trapped between my arms; trapped between my body and the counter. I didn't notice the way my body leaned close to her ear and how I softly whispered, "I'm home." What woke me up, and what I noticed was the way her body froze, the way her ears and neck were instantly flushed with red, the way she robotically moved as she placed the bowl in her hands on the counter, and the way she hesitantly stuttered a reply of, "w-w-wel-welcome ho-home."

 _What was I doing? How am I loosing myself so easily?_

Regaining control, I had backed away. I asked what she was cooking to elevate whatever that atmosphere was.

"Is there anything I could help with?" I had asked her.

"No, you just came from work. Please go clean up and change. The food will be ready by then." She replied.

She had pushed me out of the kitchen, mumbling something about how I had no idea where things were in that kitchen and she wasn't going to make the same mistake twice by letting me help. This girl, she was a complicated little thing. One minute she would be shy, blushing here and there. Then there was her humble and polite side that was so timid that she sometimes resembled a robot in her movements around me. Yet the next minute, she would turn into this determined, confidant, commanding, and yet caring young women whenever it involved health and well-being. So much so that I would catch myself forgetting that she was still a teenage girl and therefore, out of my reach.

That was it.

With all the homemade food, the breakfast and packed lunch she would make me, the dinner that would always be waiting for me along with her soft voice welcoming me home, I had begun to forget that she was still a teenage girl. All these feelings that were beginning to arise in me had to stop.

It was wrong.

There was nothing about her that should make me feel the way I did; she had an average face and body. I had been with much more beautiful women throughout the years; women with experience and attitudes that screamed beauty, elegance, and sex appeal. This warm feeling in my chest was only because I had been living alone for such a long time. It was only because living with someone else reminded me of the warm feelings I would get coming home and eating my mother's cooking, the warm feelings I would get knowing there was someone waiting for me at home, the warm feelings I would get when being cared for. That's was all it was.

I don't have any special feelings for my wife... I shouldn't have any feelings for my wife. I couldn't.

It was wrong.


	12. Chapter 12

_Recap._

 _There was nothing about her that should make me feel the way I did; she had an average face and body. I had been with much more beautiful women throughout the years; women with experience and attitudes that screamed beauty, elegance, and sex appeal. This warm feeling in my chest was only because I had been living alone for such a long time. It was only because living with someone else reminded me of the warm feelings I would get coming home and eating my mother's cooking, the warm feelings I would get knowing there was someone waiting for me at home, the warm feelings I would get when being cared for. That's was all it was._

 _I don't have any special feelings for my wife... I shouldn't have any feelings for my wife. I couldn't._

 _It was wrong._

 _... Kyoko's POV ..._

I couldn't believe how my life had changed. Being forced into this unwanted marriage and suddenly leaving my home; I thought that I was going to be miserable. I thought I was going to be hated by the man I was now going to burden, but I couldn't have been any more wrong.

Being married and being someone's wife made me nervous and scared out of my mind! Especially the part that involved love. What if he demanded love, affection, o-or intimacy? What was I going to do? Would he force me into it?

After he suggested that we lived our lives separately but still together, I could not have been any more relieved. I was so thankful Tsuruga-san was nothing like how he was being portrayed. He wasn't the ruthless businessman; he was kind, and a gentleman. Somehow staying with him made me feel like I had a chance at living. Unlike before when I was nothing but a work slave. When I didn't know how to live but only how to survive. Now I felt like I could freely explore the world with him watching over me. However, the strangest feeling that I still could not comprehend was this feeling of safety, security, and a sense of belonging if I dare thought.

True to his word, he didn't think of me as a wife; he lived his life like usual. After the honeymoon trip I found out that this man neglected his health. Especially when it came to eating.

 _...Flash back_

"Tsuruga-san, you can't go to be bed on an empty stomach," I had told him.

"It's okay, I'll eat something in the morning," that was his reassurance.

"Protein bars or store bought snacks do not count as a healthy and fulfilling meal."

"It's fine. It's already so late, and besides, if I eat right before going to bed I'll just gain weight," he replied.

Was he serious? Did he not realize how important it was that his body be constantly refilled? _Especially that 190cm giant body nonetheless._

"It's only 11:45 pm and I would prefer you gain weight than collapse at work," I retorted. This man was stubborn. Feeling like this small banter would go on forever, I stormed out of the bedroom and straight into the kitchen where I fixed him a proper meal. He gave me excuses such as, "I have been training my body, so I won't collapse from an empty stomach that easily," but despite his stubbornness, he had finished what I made for him.

"If you keep cooking like this I will gain weight in no time," he had told me

"I will gladly assists," I flashed him one of my genuine smiles before heading to the kitchen and cleaning the plates.

 _...end of flash back_

That was five weeks ago. Since I wasn't really contributing anything, I chose to repay him by looking after his health and his home. I made sure I woke up about an hour before him, which was easy now since work started at 9am, and I would also make him lunch and dinner. I did the laundry and cleaning as well.

Remembering the first time I did the laundry and stumbled upon his boxers, I thanked the heavens that he was at work. I had blushed for hours, coming close to resembling a tomato, and I was so ashamed and embarrassed to look him in the eye that I tried so hard to burn the memory.

He told me not to think of him as a husband, but then what was he to me? We lived together, but as individuals. We shared a bed, but that couldn't be helped; he only had one bedroom. So what was he to me? He was kind to me like an older brother would be to his little sister.

Was that how he thought of me? Was I somewhat like a sister to him? For some unknown reason I had mixed feelings about that thought, but thinking more into it, maybe I should think of him as an older brother. _It would put me more at ease than thinking of him as my husband._

"Tsuruga nii-san," I whispered out loud, followed by a giggle, as I took the vegetables from the cutting board and placed them in a bowl. Today, I was making tempura, which Tsuruga-san had taken a liking to the first time I made it for him. I remember how nervous I was. Was he going to like it? What if he hates my cooking? I remembered the surprise on his face when he took a bite and then turned to me to confirm that I had really made it. I remembered the smile on my face as he praised my cooking; the way he asked for seconds, _which was unusual for him._ It made me feel really proud and happy. _Why was I so happy?_

That's one thing I knew had changed. Since this marriage I would find myself smiling more. I mean a real smile; not the one I used to place on my face in order to get through the day. Not the one I used to place on my face to hide what I really felt inside. Not the one I used to show the customers when they were being rude or when they were drunk out of their minds. And it defiantly wasn't the one the Okami-san taught me to show when I needed to hide my weakness.

No, it was different...

Recently I would catch myself smiling from the bottom of my heart, smiling because I was happy, smiling because the situation called for it, and smiling when I thought of Tsuruga-san eating my cooking and enjoying it. I was now smiling just from the thought that I was somehow... free. I was now smiling because I felt like I had a home to go to after work.

When am I going to tell him? It has been about three weeks now. Should I tell him? But what if he's against it and tells me to quit?

Lost in my thoughts and worry, I never heard the door open and close. I never heard the footsteps that came to a halt behind me or the 190cm man that towered behind me. What I did notice was his strong arms barricading me on both sides, the instant attack of his familiar scent, the chills that ran down my spine as he whispered, "I'm home." I noticed the heat that rose through my body and I noticed that although his chest never touched my back, I felt like I could feel him past the small distance between us. I felt like I could feel him through all the clothes.

What's wrong with me? Why am I feeling like this? I should never think of him like that. I have no right to feel lo- lov- THAT towards my husband.

Maybe this wasn't THAT, maybe it wasn't love. It couldn't be. I have always been tossed aside, never shown affection, always told how useless I was. I was incapable of loving. I had lost that ability when that idiot took off without me, when the one I thought I loved left me behind. I was stripped of the ability when the people around me had isolated that feeling from me. Now someone was showing me kindness and because I wasn't used to it, I mistook it for something else. That's right. This isn't love. I'm not in love; I'm mistaken.

I'm just confusing love and kindness. I most certainly do not love my husband.

 _...Author's POV..._

After his shower and a change of clothes Ren had entered the living room. True to her words, the food was already waiting with Kyoko neatly seated on her usual spot as she invited him to sit down and eat with her eyes. Like usual, Ren took the seat beside her, close yet far enough for a noticeable distance to be seen.

As he distracted himself with the remote, he never noticed the girl next to him move until her little hands had grabbed the small white towel wrapped around his shoulders and slowly start to dry his hair. As she softly caressed his hair, her small fingers were doing wonders to his scalp. He slowly began to relax, but as suddenly as she began, she quickly finished. _I could get used to this,_ he had thought.

"Anything you want to watch?" he asked his small wife as he turned to the T.V., then back at her as she seated herself beside him once again.

"No, you pick."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I chose last time," with that he had turned to the T.V. and flipped through channels until something caught his attention.

"Ah, that looks good enough," he said as they fell into a pleasant silence except for the usual chewing and compliments and praise on the job well done to the cook.

"You know, you should think about becoming a chef. Your cooking is wonderful," Ren told her.

"Well you see, I actual-" the movie had begun, 50 First Dates was the title displayed on the screen. Choosing to tell him later, she had continued with her food and focused on the movie. She came to realize that he was a fan of American culture; he even spoke English fluently, which made her feel nothing but admiration towards the man sitting next to her. To avoid him explaining what was happing throughout the whole movie they had settled on subtitles.

At the end of the movie she found herself in a battle between heart and brain. Her brain was telling her that the movie was stupid, and the concept was nothing but lies. How could anyone be in a relationship with someone who will forget you the very next day and then devote your life to get them to remember you? That was stupid, ridiculous, and a waste of time. Yet her heart was telling her that was love; true love, because a man was willing to chase after the girl he loved for the rest of his life. It was like a never-ending fairytale; every day was love at first sight for the girl.

"It would be great to learn English," she had said to herself.

"Don't they teach that at school?"

"Eh?!" she was surprised when he answered.

"English, didn't you learn that at school?" He repeated.

"They only offered English in High School, and well... I had to drop out for certain reasons so... so I never had a chance to learn," she explained with a down cast expression and her voice getting lower at the end.

"Would you like to go back to school and learn?"

"Eh! I couldn't possibly afford it".

"But would you like to return to school?"

"Well... yes I would," She replied with a sad smile on her face.

"Okay, when would you like to begin?"

"EH?!"

The small wife had begun to notice these new feelings within her but she quickly dismissed them as nothing but confusion. The husband had never truly been in love before, and these new feelings scared him a little. With his past views and beliefs he felt unworthy of love, and he felt like a criminal by having those types of emotions directed at a teenage girl.

As both lived their lives he was consumed by work, and she was falling into the role of a loving wife. Neither of them realized a storm was being directed their way. A fire was being sparked within him when he stumbled upon a secret that she was trying so hard to hide until she could find the right time to tell him.

Neither of them realized that the normality they had established would be shaken when a woman, driven with jealousy, tried to interfere.


	13. Chapter 13

_Recap._

 _As both lived their lives he was consumed by work, and she was falling into the role of a loving wife. Neither of them realised a storm was being directed their way. A fire was being sparked within him when he stumbled upon a secret that she was trying so hard to hide until she could find the right time to tell him._

 _Neither of them realized that the normality they had established would be shaken when a woman, driven with jealousy, tried to interfere._

 _... Kyoko's POV..._

7:00 am.

Was the time flashing on the clock next to the bed.

 _Right on time._

Pulling the cover off myself I was met with the trouble of wiggling my small body out of Tsuruga-san's hold. After a couple of tries and a red face it was success. Stretching my arms and legs while stifling a yawn, I sneaked out of the bedroom, trying not to wake the sleeping man. Even though Tsuruga-san was clearly asleep, I could not bear the thought of changing my clothes in the same room as a man. Heading to the closet I had grabbed my school uniform with a smile on my face and headed for the bathroom.

Doing the usual routine I was out of the shower in no time. My body was fresh from the cleansing shower and my mouth tasting of toothpaste, my short black hair neatly combed down. Examining myself, I straightened the wrinkles on the skirt as I happily made my way to the kitchen.

Making breakfast, I ate alone as usual. The apartment was quiet. Rather peaceful.

Staring past the open curtain, I could see the sun rising to it's rightful place; high above the open blue sky. Even though it was still early in the morning the city of Tokyo was already bustling with life; people in the streets going about their business or the numerous vehicles driving by. Comparing this to Kyoto, I felt like I belonged here. This place was in fast forward, and I found it very easy to get used to the rhythm of life here. Kyoto was nice with its peaceful moments but life was too slow there. I felt like I was in slow motion still waiting for my life to begin or even move forward.

Looking at the time. 7:35 am. I grabbed my school bag and doubled checked the note before leaving.

~Good morning Tsuruga-san.

I hope you had a wonderful sleep.

I made this breakfast for you and it better be finished by the time I get back.

Have a great day at work.

~Kyoko

Placing the sticky note back on the silver fridge door, I cleaned up the small mess I made.

7:40 am.

I made my way to school with a skip and a hope in my step, as a smile overtook my facial expression and this new found shine in my eyes that seem to make my new life look brighter than ever.

School didn't start until 8:30 am, it took about 20 minutes to get to school and that was on busy days with tough heavy traffic and moving bodies to over pass.

"It won't hurt anyone being early". With that thought in mind, I happily made my way.

 _...Ren's POV..._

8:00 am.

Was the time flashing on the alarm clock next to the bed.

Right on time.

Pulling the cover off myself, I instantly missed the warmth they provided due to the chilly air rushing to attack my exposed chest. Getting up and standing at my full height, I had stretched my muscles to get warmed up and fully wake myself up.

Looking around the bed I was alone... as always. Touching her side of the bed, it was cold indicating she had been gone for awhile.

What was I expecting? She has school; of course she would be already gone.

Putting my thoughts of her aside, I did my usual routine. I pulled a black suit from the closet, a light blue tie and white top among other similar looking clothes and placed them on the bed. Heading to the bathroom, I did the usual; brushed my teeth and I was out of the shower in no time.

Just like usual, I would found myself staring at my reflection contemplating whether this moment in time was real and not the reality I was in 20 minutes ago.

Closing my eyes, clenching my fist. I repeated my usual prayer. "It was just a dream. A nightmare. It's all in the past. That's no longer me. I have changed".

"It was just a dream. A nightmare. It's all in the past. That's no longer me. I have changed".

"It was just a dream. A nightmare. It's all in the past. That's no longer me. I have changed".

Letting myself believe this. Desperately wanting to make truth of it, I headed back to the bedroom to dress up for the part of the new me, the changed man I so proclaimed to be.

After looking the part of the businessman I now was. I made my way to the kitchen. Like usual, a bright neon green sticky note was waiting for me on the fridge door. Eating the breakfast prepared by my wife, I couldn't help the small smile on my face or the warm feeling in my chest.

"It better be finished by the time I get back". That part caught my attention. What if I didn't finish it? What was she planning to do?

Suddenly a memory of my mother feeding me the rest of her horrid cooking came to mind. That day I had thought I would get away with eating just a little. Man was I wrong. My mother might be a small woman but the look on her face as I tried to escape had me obeying her every command.

"Woman can be scary", with that thought in mind, I felt it best to just finish the breakfast. Not only was I not ready to find out what my small wife might do, but also her cooking was so delicious, there was no point in wasting it.

8:30 am. Looking at the time, I chose to leave a note of my own before cleaning the plate and my cup of coffee. Grabbing my car keys, I was out to work as usual.

 _...Kyoko's POV..._

9:00 am.

"Everyone settle down. This might be the first day of the term does not mea~"

I used to go to school even though I was hated by 90% of the girls because of that idiot. For some reason they were jealous of my relationship with him and took it upon themselves to make my school life miserable. While the 10% of the girls just ignored my existence. Getting bullied each and everyday was a normal occurrence, which I took as a way to build my character. Despite never having a single friend or a harmless day at school, I never considered what unfortunate situation I was in.

Now given a chance to start over again. I could feel my spirits raising.

Coming back to school the feeling was nostalgic. I never thought I would have a chance of coming to school again due to my current situation. I had pictured myself being locked away in the apartment by my husband due to his shame of being married to someone like me. A plain, boring girl, who had nothing to offer other than being a burden.

"~ruga".

"~Tsuruga!" The loud yell brought my attention back to the present. The whole class was staring at me with irritation. The homeroom teacher didn't look too happy either.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? Kyoko Tsuruga!?"

"Hai!" I replied embarrassed by the turn of events. Marking my name off, the teacher continued with the roll.

 _"~For a minute there, I thought she might be related to THE TSURUGA REN~"_ one of the girls whispered.

 _"~She wished~"_ another girl commented before they fell into tiny giggles with hateful looks directed my way during their 'whispered' conversation.

The rest of the day was a bit similar. I kept getting into trouble for not paying attention and disturbing the class. _It's not my fault. I'm not used to the name yet._

A teacher getting annoyed at me was not the end. Somehow being called Tsuruga gain attention from a couple of girls who didn't seem to like that.

"Haa, can't they change that girl's name. Every time I hear Tsuruga my heart skips a beat. At this rate I will have a heart attack". A girl with long black hair and a slim body commented.

"Your not the only one Chiori". Her companion who had taken upon herself to shorten her school skirt centimeters below her bum added to the conversation.

"And the girl. What a disappointment, so plain". The leader of the group commented. Her name was Chiori Amamiya. She happened to be in my history and science class. For some reason she had taken to sending me glares here and there and making mean comments about me. From her earleir comments it was obvious she was in love with my- ... Tsuruga-san.

Choosing to ignore the unpleasant chitchat about me. I turned my attention to my target.

"Moko-san~!" I happily sang as I made my way to her with my arms wide open.

"Mo! Kyoko, behave yourself". She replied while dodging my huge.

One thing that had me so excited about school was that Kanae would be there. Even though she was one year above me, which meant we wouldn't be in the same class. My mood still brightened with her around and I was more than happy spending my break time with her.

I could see it know. Everyday that we spent our time together would only be making our bond stronger. We will become so close to the point of sharing all our secrets just like the bests of friends.

"Mo Kyoko! What's with that stupid little girl look on your face?" She suspiciously questioned.

I met Kanae three days after my honeymoon. Her and her Husband Yashiro-san had come over for what they called a house warming party. From what I gathered Yashiro-san and Tsuruga-san had more than a employer and employee relationship. Throughout that evening I had come to realize that despite what her attitude or what she said, Kanae is a very nice person, who loved her husband deeply despite her mean comments to him.

 _"~What's with her face. It gives me the creeps~"._

"Mo Kyoko, are you just going to stand there while they talk about you?" Looking at Kanae, knowing that she was concerned about me, only lifted my mood even higher.

"It's okay Moko-san. I have dealt with much worse than that". I said with a smile on my face.

The rest of the day went the same. I would annoy teachers because I would forget to respond to being called Tsuruga. Girls from my class would either ignore me or just talk about how I don't deserve to be called Tsuruga. During breaks I would spend my time with Kanae, who even though acted as though I was annoying, I could tell she enjoyed my company and was looking out for me.

"Instead of talking shit about someone, why don't you say it to her face?" Kanae asked a trio of girls. A girl with long blond hair tied into two ponytails looked shocked by this. Standing next to three men that seemed to be her personal bodyguards/servants, she directed her hateful gaze to Kanae.

"This has nothing to do with you loner. I'm quite surprised though. You have never reacted that way before but the minute I insult that weird girl, you are all flared up. What? Did you finally find yourself a friend?" she teased.

"Well unlike you Kenounji-san, I didn't buy my friendship".

"Moko-san!" I shouted moving from the corner and dropping the drinks that I bought from my hands. I didn't mean to eavesdrop during their conversation but the moment I heard Kanae's voice with so much anger and hate, I had frozen. I couldn't move. "You think of me as your friend?!" I could feel my eyes shinning brighter than the sun. _Kanae, standing up for me?_ I could not have been any happier. "No one has ever stood up for me before". I was so happy; I could feel tears in my eyes.

"Mo! Kyoko, pull yourself together".

 _~Bing Bong ~_

"Erika-sama we should head to class", one of her body guard/servant suggested.

Erika Kenounji 3nd year high school. She was the perfect image of the modern day princess. But her attitude and behavour towards other people especially 'poor' (if they were not as rich as her, then she just categorized them as poor) people made her nothing but a spoilt daddy's little girl. From the tense atmosphere between her and kanae it was obvious they have a history together.

After what felt like a long time of intense staring between her and kanae, they left.

 _...Author's POV..._

The following two months went in the same manner. The husband and wife would miss each other in the morning. Communicate through sticky notes.

The wife would get by school with her one and only best friend while ignoring the hateful comments and stares from other girls. She eventually got into the teachers good books after her amazing results from tests and assignments and her respectful attitude and caring behaviour.

The couple would spend a little time in the evening together in front of the TV, if the husband wasn't going over paper work or if the wife wasn't caught up with schoolwork. During dinner there would be small amount of talking before falling into a comfortable silence.

The nightmares that were barely non-existence in the past 3 years started frequently occurring, to the point of becoming a daily occurrence. The fear he felt of relieving that horrific night slowly began a small crack at his new mask, the fear of reverting into his old self began a crack at his new control of emotions.

After 4 months 1 week and 5 days of marriage. Today something changed. The first of the many sparks were light.

The small cracks began to widen.


	14. Chapter 14

_Recap._

 _The nightmares that were barely non-existence in the past 3 years started frequently occurring, to the point of becoming a daily occurrence. The fear he felt of relieving that horrific night slowly began a small crack at his new mask, the fear of reverting into his old self began a crack at his new control of emotions._

 _After 4 months 1 week and 5 days of marriage. Today something changed. The first of the many sparks were light._

 _The small cracks began to widen._

 _... Kyoko's POV ..._

3:30 pm

I happily entered the apartment complex that I had come to recognize as home. My head held high, a smile gracing my lips; I had gracefully made my way to the elevator, greeting the familiar faces on the way.

Making my way inside the cold and quiet apartment, I made my way to the bedroom for a change of uniform. After placing my school uniform in the laundry basket and checking myself in the mirror, I made my way to the kitchen to check if he had eaten the breakfast I left for him this morning. Just like usual, a note of his own was waiting for me on the fridge door.

~Good afternoon Kyoko.

Thank you for the breakfast. It was very delicious and I made sure to finish the whole plate.

I hope you had a great day at school, I'll see you soon.

~Your husband, Ren.

Re-reading the last part, I couldn't help the blush that rose to my cheeks.

 _Get it together Kyoko. It does not mean anything._ Lightly slapping my cheeks, I crunched my hand into a fist, determined to forget these unknown feeling in my chest.

Grabbing my small bag, I did my mental checklist. _Purse. Check. Water bottle. Check. And phone. Check._ Pulling my new phone out, the blush came back full force. Putting it on silence, I placed my fisted hand on top of my fast and beating heart with the phone in the middle.

Remembering about yesterday's event, my heart rate increased in speed.

 _... flash back..._

"Welcome home," I said without stuttering this time. Pulling my head back into the kitchen, I continued with my current task.

"I'm home," His deep voice replied softly from the door. Blushing, I was glad he couldn't see my face. Lowering the heat on the stove, I grabbed a towel and made my way to him. He was seated in front of the door, removing his wet shoes. Droplets were dripping from his silky hair and falling onto his black suit. _This man is handsome; no matter what he wore, that fact would always apply._

"How was work?" I asked trying to escape my dangerous thoughts. Standing behind him, I slowly bent down to dry his hair.

He let a long sigh, before his giant body began to sink even lower, "You wouldn't believe what that crazy president did," he began another one of his amusing tales about the eccentric president he worked for. "LIONS!" He said. "Who brings lions to a respectable work place?" I couldn't help the small giggles that were escaping my lips because of his tone of voice and the pouty childlike manner he was speaking in. "Oh, trust me. It's not a laughing matter. Three employees quit today." he ended with another sigh.

"Why would they do that?" I tried to sound as concerned as possible. A pure smile on my face, while being completely absorbed in drying his hair.

"After the incident with the crocodiles, every time that man visits, I lose employees." Giggling again, I patted his shoulder as his hair was completely dry and I needed a distraction with my hands before I started messing his silky soft hair.

"I'm sure you and Yashiro-san can handle things on your own," I said with a smile. I completely understood why the employees would quit. From what I remember, and the numerous times the president had visited us, the man could be considered insane. It was also scary not knowing what crazy idea he would come up with next.

Sigh..

Getting up, he turned to me. "With the way things are going. It will be just Yashiro and I," he said while removing his wet coat. Hypnotized by his movements and the attractive man, oh so very close to me, I subconsciously grabbed his coat from him and neatly folded it in my arms.

"I believe you can handle it," I managed to say, looking him straight in the eye with a big bright smile on my face and my cheeks tinted pink. With his right hand loosening the tie, he leaned down to my level. Unsure on what to say or do, I turned to stone.

"Thank you for believing in me," he whispered before K- ki- kissing my left cheek.

.. Mental Shutdown.

.. Rebooting.

.. Processing.

"Oh! Did you hear that? I better check on the food. Go shower and change clothes before you catch a cold!" I rushed before bolting away from him in seconds. Reaching the kitchen, my heart was going haywire. _What was that? Did he-?_ Covering my face with his coat. I was ashamed about the small smile on my face. _Why am I smiling? Why am I so happy?_ WHY WOULD HE KISS ME!?

"Kyoko?" His voice called before stepping into the kitchen and into view. "Before I forget. Here, this is for you," he said handing me a black box wrapped with a red ribbon. Momentarily forgetting my embarrassment, I stared at the box in his hands, completely dumbfounded.

"What's the special occasion?" I asked trying to think of any special occasion I had forgotten.

"I don't need a special occasion to buy my wife something," he said in a matter of fact way.

.. Speechless.

.. Dumbstruck.

"But... but, you can't waist your money on someone like me," I told him.

"It's not a waist," his lips turned into a thin line, looking displeased down at me, "and I think it's about time you have one too."

"One too?" I questioned.

"Take it, open it and you will find out." Curiosity getting the better of me, I accepted the present. I opened it and peered inside to see a brand new phone. It was the latest touch screen phone that was released a week ago and being the hottest topic among the girls at school.

"I can't have this." I started to panic.

"And why not?" He asked a bit surprised and... hurt?

"It's so expensive, what if I break it. Or lose it. I can never pay you back." Tears began pooling in my eyes, afraid of the pretty pink phone in my hand.

"If you break it or lose it, I can afford as many as you need. I never said I wanted you to pay me back. So please accept the present, and let me live assured that you have a way of getting in contact with me, or anyone else, in case of an emergency." With that he turned around about to leave. I reached out and grabbed ahold of his white shirt, causing him to stop and turn back to me.

"Th-thank you," I said, embarrassed by my earlier behavior and lack of showing gratitude. But I was mostly embarrassed from the fact that he was worried about me to the extent of getting me a phone, and I was happy that he was worried for me. _What am I thinking?_

"Um... c-c-can I please have the instruction manual?" I asked, letting go of his shirt and sneaking a peak at his face.

"What for?" He asked, confused by my request.

"Well... I have never had a phone before and well..." I tried to say, dropping my head and looking at my feet, the rest of the sentence not wanting to come out.

"Oh. um, I didn't think you needed it," he began, shifting his body towards me. "When I was getting the phone wrapped, I threw it away," he said, placing his large hand on top of my head. For the second time, I sneaked a peak at his face. He was warmly smiling down at me. "How about I take responsibility for my actions and teach you all I know about the phone, after dinner?" Finally realizing he was still wearing his slightly wet clothes, I had nodded before shooing him out of the kitchen. I continued with the cooking while blaming my heated face on the stove for radiating warmth in the kitchen.

 _...end of flash back..._

Slowing my heart beat to its original speed, I placed the pink phone in my small bag and headed for work.

 _...Aiko's POV..._

I was annoyed, confused, and panicking. _What was happening? What was going on?_ This plain looking midget came out of nowhere and was now living with my love. _Who was she? What was she using against him? Was she threatening him?_ Ever since she came, he had begun to change. The tough and hard look he would have in his eyes began to soften. His work hours changed. His social attitudes towards people slowly began to change; he was now more open, he even began to greet some of the residents of the building. _He didn't do that before! He would always keep to himself._

That was another part of him that I was so attracted to. Besides his super good looks and money; he had this mysterious aura that was so alluring. It made me want to personally get to know him; I wanted to solve the mystery behind the man, TSURUGA REN.

But then she came. After thinking that she was a stalker, I didn't pay much attention to her. We were trained to handle stalkers straight away. But he had come back looking for her, worry covering his handsome face and returned with _her_ in his arms. _Maybe she was a relative?_

It couldn't be. I had done my research on him; ever since he became CEO at 18 years old, I was in love. I researched and used the many connections I had to get information. I had found out that he was under the guardian of the president of LME. He had no relatives, no past. He appeared out of nowhere. No school records, no medical records, no previous residential records, and no close friends.

Chasing after him. Getting the job at his home was part of the excitement; part of the mystery solving, that I enjoyed so much. He had filled my days and nights. I would buy any magazine with him in them. I knew what time he got up, what time he went to bed, what he liked, and what he hated. I knew his hobbies and past time activities. I knew and memorized everything about him. One day I even followed him for a whole day, just to get a glimpse of his everyday life that many people didn't know. For example, at exactly 4:00 every day, he would order a coffee form a small cafe near his office. He was the best man at his friend, who happened to be his assistant's, wedding. Every Tuesday and Thursday he would spend at least an hour working out in his personal gym before ordering American cuisine. I knew so much about him.

So who was this girl? What was she doing with him? She couldn't be a relative, so who was she?

Throwing the third pen that I had managed to crush with my hand in the waste bin, I opened a drawer to look for another pen.

 _"How are you Kyoko-can?"_

Looking up, I could feel a vein popping on my forehead. The plain girl was now heading out of the building after an exchange with one of the old farts of the building. The blood in my veins was boiling past breaking point and my vision turned to red.

Before I knew it, I had followed her outside. I had pulled her by her wrist and pushed her against a wall in the dark ally.

"Who the hell are you?" I venomously growled at her.

"I'm-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR NAME!" I shouted letting go of her wrist; I stood my taller body very close to her. "What are you using against him?" I questioned. Rubbing her wrist, she then moved to cradle her stomach. And that's when I lost it. "YOU B***!" I shouted, followed by a slap. "Is that how you got to him?" I breathed next to her bruised cheek. "I knew it, there was no way a man like him could stoop so low for an ugly midget like you," I hissed. "How did it happen? Did you drug him? Was he drunk? ANDWER ME S***!"

"H-how did what happen?" she asked meekly.

"DON'T ACT STUPID!" I screamed while I had grabbed a hand full of her hair and shoved her head against the wall. "HOW DID YOU TRAP HIM?" She slowly fell to her knees on the filthy concrete.

"T-trap who?" At this point her voice was quivering and my anger was skyrocketing.

"You think I'm playing games?" I asked the girl at my feet, pulling her by her short hair until she was standing up again. I directed my killing intent straight at her. "How did you get impregnated by TSURUGA REN you s***?"

.. Heavy breathing.

.. Silence.

.. Dark Clouds.

In a flash, the tables were turned. The short girl that was shivering at my feet just minutes before was now pinning me against the wall.

"Now listen here," she paused, then looked at my name card, _"Aiko"_. I couldn't move, breath, run, or look away. I felt rooted on the spot, my body wasn't responding. Something was wrapping around my neck and if looks could kill, I would be long dead.

Who is she?

That was the question running in my head. In mere seconds, this girl had somehow transformed from a scared little girl to a more confident, yet scary woman. She had cunning eyes and a murderous look, but somehow she still managed to look lady like in her domineer.


	15. Chapter 15

_Recap._

 _Who is she?_

 _That was the question running in my head. In mere seconds, this girl had somehow transformed from a scared little girl to a more confident, yet scary woman. She had cunning eyes and a murderous look, but somehow she still managed to look lady like in her domineer._

 _...(Kyoko's POV)..._

3:20pm.

Pulling myself from yesterday's event and shaming the blush on my cheeks away, I had slowed my heartbeat to its original speed. I placed the pink phone in my small bag and headed for work.

Getting out of the elevator, I began my usual path out of the building.

"How are you Kyoko-can?" Turning around, I was greeted with a smiling Kimaji-san.

"I'm doing just fine. How are you Kimaji-san?" I asked the friendly elderly women, a smile also reflecting on my face. Kimaji-san also lived in the apartment complex with her husband, whom I never get the chance to meet due to his busy schedule. After the usual conversation of my schooling progress and her knitting tales. She had ended the conversation with, "You better head along now. We don't want you to be late for work now do we?"

Doing my usual deep bow, I had wished her a wonderful day before heading on my way. Taking a step out the doors, I was attacked by bright sunrays. I placed my right hand above my eyebrows to provide shade.

In a flash, a hand had pulled my body by my wrist before shoving me against a wall. The bright sunrays that had attacked me earlier were nowhere in sight. The area was dark, cold, and dirty. A mixture of rubbish and animal feces polluted the air.

"Who the hell are you?" A woman's voice venomously growled at me.

"I'm-" I tried to respond. Trying to make sense of the sudden change of scenery and my current predicaments.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR NAME!" The unknown women shouted letting go of my wrist; standing at her full height, the huge height difference between us was noticeable, "What are you using against him?" She questioned. _Him? What is she talking about?_

Rubbing my wrist, I then moved to cradle my stomach that started hurting. Am I injured? Touching just to the left of my belly button, pain surged through my body. "YOU B***!" She again shouted, this time followed by a slap to my cheek. B***!? _What have I done wrong?_ Rather than feel the pain of her hard slap, I was overwhelmed by confusion. _Who is she? Did I offend her in some way?_

"Is that how you got to him?" She breathed next to my bruised cheek, the smell of what she had for lunch passed by my nose. "I knew it. There was no way a man like him could stoop so low for an ugly midget like you," She hissed. _Who is this HIM?_ This woman was obviously hurt and angry. But why was she angry with me? Why was she doing this to me? I couldn't understand.

"How did it happen? Did you drug him? Was he drunk? ANDWER ME S***!" She finished her interrogation. Since she asked the questions so rapidly, I had no chance to answer. _Who is this HIM? How did WHAT happen?_

 _Perhaps she has the wrong person._ I had thought. Running my mind over my life since I came to Tokyo, I couldn't remember having done something wrong to someone to the point of hurting and angering them at the same time and to this extent. _It must be a mistake._

"H-how did what happen?" I had managed to ask, trying to keep the shakiness out of my voice and get to the bottom of the situation.

"DON'T ACT STUPID!" She had screamed, while grabbing a hand full of my hair before shoving my head against the wall. _Act stupid? What is she talking about?_ "HOW DID YOU TRAP HIM?" _HIM?_ At this point I was getting annoyed at this mysterious _him_ , who happened to be the cause of her outburst and my current situation.

Loosing strength form the blow, I had slowly begun to trickle to my knees on the filthy concrete. Tears making their way out of my eyes form the pain; I had begun checking my head for any serious wounds. Lucky for me, she hadn't used enough force to crack my scull. But it was enough for a bump to start forming at the back of my head.

"T-trap who?" I barely managed to choke out. Fighting back the tears. _No Kyoko! This is no time for tears. Set her straight, she is mistaken._ I thought, ready to end this confusion and clear the misunderstanding.

"You think I'm playing games?" She began pulling me by my hair until I was standing up again, my shaking knees barely keeping me up. Leaning my slightly sore back against the hard wall, I used it as support. Trying to see my attacker's face, I was met with her killing intent directed straight at me.

"How did you get impregnated by TSURUGA REN you s***?"

.. Heavy breathing.

After hearing his name, my heart had momentarily stopped beating. Struggling to breathe properly, I was having a hard time standing up right.

.. Silence.

Processing what she had insinuated. I still struggled with any acceptance of her words and what she implied. PREGNANT!? TSURUGA REN!? Did she think I was pregnant, with my husband's child? RIDICULOUS!

.. Dark Clouds.

Angered by her outrageous accusation, something in me snapped. Not the same as that time that _idiot_ left me, and I had decided to forsake any emotion of love. But a different kind of snap. A fire was lit within me. A fire full of angry, murderous thoughts and very un-lady like intentions. _How dare she insinuate something so unbelievable?_ A man like him would never even consider touching a plain girl like me. Just the thought of someone so Godly and a gentleman like him being with a mere human like myself was impossible.

 _~How dare she insult the hard workingman_ \- One grudge said while swirling around me, emitting a dark cloud.

In a flash, the tables were turned. The taller woman who had been oozing control just minutes before was now pinned against the wall, a look of surprise, and then of slight fear decorated her facial expression.

"Now listen here," I paused, and then looked at her name card, "Aiko." I intensely stared at the frozen woman. Her skin began to pale as my grudges invaded her personal space and began to wrap themselves around her.

The poor woman was now looking up at me like a child begging not to be punished for the wrong they had done. Standing tall and proud, I had stared down at her, an evil smirk decorating my lips.

 _"~So you like him huh?"_ I had whispered to her with a sultry voice, as I slowly tucked the hair on her face behind her ear. This is not me! I screamed in my head. The way I was moving towards her, the way I was speaking to her, so sexy yet deadly. I couldn't control my body or the emotions I was feeling. I felt great, like a predator going in for the kill. This unknown feeling was awakening my grudges. The fear she was emitting was feeding the already tense aura and fueling this new me.

 _"~Do you have naughty dreams about him?"_ I inquired, moving even closer to her than before. The rising pace of her heartbeat, her rugged breathing, I could hear it all. _"Perhaps, him touching you?"_ The fingers that had tucked her hair away were now slowly traveling down her face to her chin. A blush appeared on her cheeks. Her eyes never leaving mine. _"Aw. Sweetie, as for-"_ as I was about to deliver my final blow, my body started vibrating.

I'm going be late for work! I screamed in my head. I knew what that vibration meant. I had set an alarm for 3:40pm as a reminder that I better be at work before I was late.

Let me just put her in her place! This new me, this unknown personality that seemed to have a mind of its own, demanded. NO I'm going be late! I screamed.

Looking down at the scared women, my body had moved down to her level. I couldn't see what my face looked like but I knew. I looked like I was moving in for the final kill; I could feel it. My grudges were celebrating at this new me; they were down on their knees and worshipping this new me.

Pulling her head up by her shirt collar, the sexiest voice I could have ever imagined, yet cold enough to freeze her on the spot, came out of my lips. Slowly licking my lips, I had whispered in her ear.

I'M GOING TO BE LATE? Ripping this unknown me out of control, I had ignored the pain on my stomach, head, legs, and arms. With the speed of a demon, I had dashed away from the dirty alley with one goal in mind.

 _I have never been late before and this won't be the first!_

 _...(Aiko's POV)..._

Since the turn of events, this small girl that was shaking at my feet minutes before only delivered surprise after surprise my way. The way she had seemed to transform into this completely different person was mesmerizing yet scary. Her transformation was in the way she talked to me and the way she moved.

I couldn't move. My body, mind, and heart were stuck. My body couldn't move, my eyes were glued to hers and my lips stuck together so hard that words I wanted to say wouldn't dare leave my lips. My mind was stuck on repeat. _WHO IS THIS GIRL!?_ And my heart... I couldn't even tell if I was still breathing or not. Her stare alone had me drenched in sweats.

She didn't threaten me, shout at me, or even hit me; but I was terrified in her presence. Her calm and yet siren like voice frightened me to no end.

 _"~Do you have naughty dreams about him?"_ she had inquired, moving even closer to me than before. My rising heartbeat, my rugged breathing, all actions I couldn't control, all triggered by alluring voice and actions. _"Perhaps, him touching you?"_ Her fingers had slowly begun traveling down my face to my chin. A blush started to appear on my cheeks as countless inappropriate dreams of him and I flashed past my eyes. Her eyes never left mine and I couldn't even dare blink under her intense scrutiny.

Her expression morphed into that of a predator slowly moving in for the kill _"Aw. Sweetie, as for-"_ waiting for the final blow, her body had begun to vibrate. A minute went past and multiple expressions passed her face as though she couldn't decide what to feel. From fear, to a chilling look, then to determination. _What is she thinking?_

Looking down at me, she had moved down to my level. Pulling my head up by my shirt collar, with a sexy, yet threatening voice. She had licked her lips before smirking and whispering in my ear.

 _"~As for why my husband chose me",_ she had paused and looked into my eyes, _"ask him yourself."_ She stood up, shot one last murderous glare mixed in with a triumphant smirk my way and then demonically flashed away.

I sat in that cold, dark and smelly alley for hours in a daze. After a while my body slowly began regaining function.

 _"H-huh-hu-huband?"_ I had whispered to no one. My mind was in turmoil by this small piece of information.

 _...(Ren's POV)..._

"Ren?" Came the suspicious voice.

"Yes, Yashiro-san?"

"You... you are actually going home?" He asked. The face he was making, made it seem like I was doing the impossible.

"And why wouldn't I want to go home?" I curiously questioned.

"It's only 5:00," he pointed at the clock on the far back wall of my office, "and... well... this is not like you." Astonishment covered his face. "Before, even if the president threatened you, you still wouldn't budge, move ...or even bat an eye."

"Well... things are... different now," I said, rubbing the back of my neck. A little embarrassed to accept my small change of attitude.

"No kidding," he almost shouted. His face showing surprise and sarcasm, "he only suggested that you can go home ...early ...and here you are, going home." He finished with an amazed look on his face.

"I'm only human Yashiro-san, I need a rest once in a while". I tried to reason with him, but mostly tried to convince myself since I was doing something so out of character. Was I tired and in need of a small break? Yes. But I was also both excited and nervous at the prospect of spending a little more time with my wife.

"Why? Having sleepless nights?" He joked before sending a wink my way. A boyish grin covering his lips and a playful light shined in his eyes.

"Something like that," I replied, lost by his train of though.

"You do it too?" He quietly questioned out of nowhere. Standing in front of me with big, expectant eyes. For a moment he resembled a big dog expecting a treat.

"Do what?" I asked, lowering my eyebrows and narrowing my eyes at him. Unsure of what his unusual mind was thinking now.

"You know," he moved a little closer, hand near his mouth, _"watch your wife sleep,"_ he whispered. Now I had lost his train of thought completely as he clasped his hands together over his chest, "During that time, you see her face so innocent and defenseless and it makes you just want to protect her and keep her all to yourself, away from all other men." He finished with a schoolgirl look on his face. His eyes the size of golf balls.

"Well," I cleared my throat, trying to get his attention, "if your wife knew about your _nightly habits_ I'm sure you would be sleeping in different rooms." Getting out the office, I turned to him, "If you have nothing else to say, excuse me. I'll be on my way Yashiro-san," I shinned my sparkly smile his way before trying to head home.

"Wait! You are not going straight home like that are you?" He began, emphasizing "like that". A look of horror overtook his earlier facial expression.

"What is it now Yashiro-san?" Now I was getting a little annoyed and impatient with his probing.

"What I'm trying to say is, you never go home this early but since you are. You might as well surprise, _you know who_. Maybe buy her flowers or something." He had looked around to see if people were listening before whispering the you know who.

"..."

"You have to start making an effort to win her over Ren," he stated with a big smile on his face as he tried to keep a serious expression.

That was the reason why I was now in turmoil. Yes, it was very unusual that I was leaving work at this hour. But as things were lately, it felt like I barely got time to just be with my wife. So when the president had decided to grace the company with another one of his unwanted visits, he had simply suggested that I took an early day. With the sleepless nights I had begun to have; the nightmares- more like memories deprived my body of energy. I needed a break; A moment to recharge. So when the president suggested it, I took up the opportunity. What was wrong with that? _What am I thinking?_ That was the problem; I wasn't thinking at all. At that time my body had acted on its own; eager to get home, to have extra time to sleep. Eager to see her and be in her presence. As soon as the suggestion left his lips, I didn't miss a beat before stopping what I was doing, getting out of my chair and calmly heading for the door.

 _...(Author's POV)..._

5:50 pm.

On the long drive home the husband had spotted a restaurant.

 _What am I doing?_ He had once again began to question his out of character behavior today.

Without knowing, he had pulled the car into the parking area of a restaurant. Sitting in the car, he started to think of surprising his wife with take-way. That way he would have more time to chat with her and get to know her better than when she hid away in the kitchen after he got home.

Walking up to the unusual restaurant, the name Darumaya came into view. Taking a step in, he was met with the nice smell of food as cooked meat, vegetables, fried rice, and other food mixed in the air. Pulling his cap even lower, he attempted to avoid eye contact with people, trying his very best not to get noticed. Ordering and paying for the food, he was instructed to take a seat. Sitting in the back near the window and facing the door with his back towards the counter, he began contemplating whether to inform his wife about the early day or not.

 _Maybe I should call her and tell her that I would be early today. But why do I need to call her? Besides, she could be busy. I could text her. But..._

"~Kyoko are you okay?"

Before he could finish his mental debate, he heard a male voice worriedly ask the question behind a closed door. _Probably leading to the kitchen._ He had thought.

 _God, calm down. There's more than one Kyoko in this world._ He thought while calming down his muscles that seemed to tense for no reason. _Am I that aware of her?_ He questioned himself.

"I'm fine Hikaru-san," her voice that was now embedded in his brain assured the worried man. Her slender body came out the door, holding two plates of food. _She works here?_ He asked himself. Looking her over in her uniform; she was wearing a waitress uniform along with a chief's hat.

 _What? She works? Why is she working? Isn't the spending money I give her enough?_

Getting out of his thoughts, the scene before him had him in an emotional turmoil.

...


	16. Chapter 16

_Recap._

 _"I'm fine Hikaru-san," her voice that was now embedded in his brain assured the worried man. Her slender body came out the door, holding two plates of food. She works here? He asked himself. Looking her over in her uniform; she was wearing a waitress uniform along with a chief's hat._

 _What? She works? Why is she working? Isn't the spending money I give her enough?_

 _Getting out of his thoughts, the scene before him had him in an emotional turmoil._

 _...(Author's POV)..._

After the unusual incident in the dark ally, the small and bruised girl had made it her mission to make it to work on time. NO MATTER WHAT!

I CAN'T BE LATE! Was the unusual cry that startled the unprepared citizens of Tokyo, as a dark ball of wind, dust and fury, demonically flashed past; leaving a trail of victims that were unable to move or react in time. Some were left in a daze still trying to make sense of what just transpired before their eyes, while others snapped back into action and went about their daily lives. Shoving the incident to the back of their minds or dismissing it as a moment of mental weakness and food deprivation.

Crashing through the back door of a restaurant was a small girl with disheveled, short black hair, bruised arms and legs, and dirtied clothes.

"Oh my! Kyoko-chan!" The Okami of the restaurant gasped at the unusual state of the cheerful and airhead girl she came to know and care for. Walking to the teen on the floor, she tried to help her up. A huge white hand reached out of said girl's mouth as fingers clawed to the floor and dragged the beaten and withering girl in through the door.

"Kyoko-chan?" The Okami worriedly kept trying, as if continuously calling the girl's name would revive her from the paper-thin image her body had transformed to. Slowly getting up, the small girl began to stumble her way to the kitchen.

"Kyoko-chan, what happened?" The Okami worriedly asked.

"I don't know," was the reply from the paper-thin girl that was mindlessly making her way through the kitchen. Upon hearing the response, the Okami was left confused, not expecting that answer at all. _How can someone look like that... like... they have been attacked by a pack of wolves and not know what happened?_ That was the question written on the elder lady's forehead. Finally accepting this as another one of the girl's many unusual behaviors, the Okami had snapped out of her confusion and made her way to her.

"Kyoko-chan... by the way you look, I don't think it's best if you work tod-" before finishing her sentence, the girl that was thin as paper suddenly inflated.

"I'm okay, Okami-san," the girl stated, a cheerful smile plastered on her face as her hands combed her hair and straightened her clothes. The Okami looking slightly unconvinced, raised her eyebrow questioningly. "I promise, I will do my best. Please let me work," Kyoko finished her plea while straightening her slightly hunched back to the normal air and grace she usually carried herself with. Determined eyes and pouty lips pierced through the Okami's doubts and worries as she allowed the girl to work.

"However," the Okami began her conditions, "if I see that you are not in any shape or form to work. I will forbid you from working until you have rested and those bruises that I see have healed," she finished her conditions while trying to make a stern face at the young girl.

"Hia!" was Kyoko's reply, accompanied with a salute as though she were a soldier taking command from their sergeant.

After a deep bow, Kyoko went about her job. The Okami turned to her husband who was busy cutting onions and various other foods, but was surely listening to the conversation earlier. Exchanging a look of worry for the girl, the husband nodded; communicating to the Okami that she made the right choice letting Kyoko work.

The Okami and her husband cared about Kyoko since the first time she entered their restaurant looking for work. Her behaviors, attitude, and nature were charming, but what made them care for Kyoko was her kind heart and determination. The way the girl persisted about working no matter what condition she was in.

The way she never talked about her family, and the face she would make when the topic was brought up, made the couple assume that the girl was experiencing hardships and that was the main reason she was treated differently than other employees by the couple. Even though the girl herself had not noticed it yet, but the couple treated her as special; they treated her and cared for her like they would care for their own child.

What the couple feared the most was, just like out of nowhere Kyoko appeared from, if they tried to probe her on dangerous topics or step on any of her land-mines, she might disappear from their lives.

 _...(Hikaru's POV)..._

"Would that be dinning in or take out?"

"Take out."

"Please take a seat sir, while you wait for your order," I said to a very tall man in a clean and expensive business suit. Pulling his head down about the fifth time in one minute, he had lowered his head a bit and headed for a seat near the window. The man's behaviour was quite suspicious but after living in the city long enough, nothing begun to faze me anymore.

"Next please," I called for the next customer. Getting their order, after they paid and received their change, I would follow my normal routine of pasting a smile on my face and instructing them to take a seat. Working at this restaurant for about a month now made it easier to focus on my education while not worrying about my tuition fee. _Whom am I kidding?_ The only biggest reason why I didn't mind so much about working here was because of a girl...

Predictable right?

But she isn't like any other girl. I remember the first time I laid my eyes on her, she looked so enchanting and the way she behaved and cared for people was attractive. It was quite hard to find people these days that cared for others without expecting things in return.

"Please take a seat, while you wait for your order ma'am," after instructing an elderly lady to take a seat, I started heading to the kitchen to help with waiting since there were no customers waiting to be served.

"Have a nice meal, if anything isn't to your liking, feel free to call me back," I began another one of my usual routines. After placing the food on the table I headed to the kitchen for another order and bumped into my lady-love, sending her to the floor.

"Kyoko, are you okay?" I asked her as I bent down to help her up.

"I'm fine Hikaru-san," she replied with a smile on her face. Grabbing two trays of food, she had begun to head for the tables. Leaning down to grab a plate, I could see my lady-love staggering about from the corner of my eye.

In one swift motion, I was behind her. My left hand placed firmly on her back to stable her, while my right hand was under her hand supporting her tray of food.

"Kyoko are you okay?" I worriedly whispered to her ear. Her small face that was pale before, began to colour. I wasn't sure if she was flustered by the cross proximity of our bodies or embarrassed by the fact she almost dropped two full plates of food. But I was definitely sure that the look on her face made her look even cuter than before.

"I-I- I'-m fine... thank you," she said as she had somehow leaped from my side to the table. Finally noticing the looks that were directed our way from the customers in the restaurant. I turned to look at her; her ears and neck were bright pink but she looked okay. After nervously placing the two plates on the tables she had gracefully bolted to the kitchen. Choosing to question her later, I continued with my job.

 _...(Ren's POV)..._

 _"I'm fine Hikaru-san,"_ her voice that was now embedded in my brain assured the worried man. Her slender body came out the door, holding two plates of food. _She works here?_ I asked myself. Looking her over in her uniform, she was wearing a waitress uniform along with a chief's hat.

 _What? She works? Why is she working? Isn't the spending money I give her enough?_

Getting out of my thoughts, the scene before me had me in an emotional turmoil.

One minute she was walking to a table seemingly fine, and the next her body began staggering about and slowly making her way to the floor. Instinctively my body was up and about to run to her rescue.

In one swift motion, as if in fast forward, a man I didn't know was behind her. From what I could see, he had his hand placed on her back, firm and strong. His right hand was under hers, standing so close to each other, looking so intimate. A face full of love and worry was staring down at her. Their bodies were so very close to each other. The guy had slowly leaned his head down to her ear and whispered something that had her all flustered and turning pink from head to toe.

Awkwardly and nervously doing her job, she disappeared behind the door she came out of.

Who is the guy? Why is she working? What is the relationship between them? How long have they known each other? Questions that started repeating in my head, questions that brought a sense of fear; fear of the unknown, fear of what ifs.

"Here is your order sir," the guy that was just five minutes ago looking so intimately with my wife said. Finally focusing back to the current situation, I stood up, my hands turned to fist on my side. Finally letting go of the tension in my muscles, I was able to stand at my full height and let my body relax. The guy next to me was obviously short compered to me and somehow that made me feel better.

Looking him over, he was average. An average Japanese man with an average face. Reaching for my order in his hands. I had stared at him, making eye contact with him. I could see he was flustered, and that kept feeding to my ego. Feeding this feeling of intimidation I was unconsciously trying to inflict on him. It worked. After two minutes of a stare down, he turned his gaze away. A smirk appeared on my face from this small victory as he made his way back behind the counter.

All the while thinking...

What is her reason for working? Who is that guy to her? These questions and more, were awakening unwanted feelings. Feelings, I never wanted to face again, feelings that I was afraid of losing to.

 _...(Author's POV)..._

After the embarrassing incident and almost ruining the Taisho's amazing cooking, Kyoko was unable to focus on her job. She began to make more minor mistakes, which began to worry the Okami and Hikaru. Even though the Taisho didn't show it, he was also worried about the girl.

After countless times trying to tell Hikaru that nothing was wrong, she had begun to lose the energy. Pretending that her body wasn't hurting after what happened in the ally was not helping either.

Finally, the Okami had enough of the girl pushing herself so hard when she obviously needed a rest.

"Kyoko-chan, I know you really want to work. But, you don't look really well. Please, go home and come back when you feel better."

"Bu-but," Kyoko tried to protest but after one look from the Taisho and Hikaru, she simply bowed her head, apologized, and made her way home.

 _...(Kyoko's POV)..._

After realizing what a burden I was becoming to my employers and work mates I thought better than try to stay at work when I was just causing trouble for others. After grabbing my small bag, I had made my way home.

"Kyoko-chan, if you need anything just call me. Okay?" Hikaru-san had said before I directed my smile to him and thanked him for the offer.

Working here, I was content. I met people that were nice like the Okami and her husband. The Okami was a very lovely lady, so friendly and nice. Her husband was more on the quiet side but he is a very caring man and he showed his emotions in other ways.

Working for the friendly couple, I had met Hiraku-san. I don't know what to say but I keep getting these brotherly feelings from him. The way he would look after me, make sure I was okay, worry over little things, and how he always told me that I could rely on him. I was very happy. The Okami, her husband and Hikaru-san are the first people I ever met that chose to care about me willingly.

 _What about your husband?_ A voice in the back of my head asked.

That's different. Tsuruga-san is different. He is very nice to me and has told me I could rely on him, but it is different. He had no choice, I was forced upon him. Thinking more about Tsuruga-san, I realize I was very lucky. Lucky that he didn't throw me out on the streets after seeing how disappointing I was. _I am lucky that he is putting up with me._

"I wonder what time he will be coming home today?" I thought out loud. On my way home, I started to think of what ways I could show my gratitude to Tsuruga-san. I wanted to do more than just cooking and take care of his house for him.

 _...(Ren's POV)..._

After getting my order, I had made my way home. Not really paying attention to anything on my way. After getting home, I placed the food on the kitchen counter and made my way to the bedroom. I removed my tie and sat on the bed to start removing my shoes when I had stopped and began thinking.

Should I confront her? Should I question her? Would she tell me? Does she even have to tell me?

I told her we would be living as strangers, so why am I interested in her life now? Is she in love with that guy? Is that why she blushed so much? Is that why she was flustered so badly?

After removing my suit jacket and shirt, I had laid on the bed, my back on the pillow, and my arms behind my head for support.

Why am I so bothered by this? Do I really feel something for this girl? Should I really try and win her over?

 _It doesn't matter; you don't deserve her._ He said.

 _Do you want to hurt her, like you hurt him?_ He questioned.

 _You promised to let her go. Why are you changing your mind now?_ He roared, angry by the broken promise. The promise we made to never get close to others more than necessarily; to always keep our distances, not for ourselves but from fear of hurting anyone else.

But she is different. I can feel it. I can see it. Can't you see the changes that have occurred since she entered our life? Can't you feel how slowly, bit by bit, the weight over our shoulders is leaving? The dark shadow around our heart disappeari-

 _What would happen when she finds out?_ He interrupted

 _Do you think she would accept you? Do you think she would love US? No.. she won't, she will hate you, run from you, and fear you._ He plainly said.

That was why an hour later, I was still laying on the bed. Unmoving and afraid. Stuck on what to do and afraid of both possibilities of what could happen.

I could take a chance and try to love her; try to win her over and pray to whatever God that she would not hate me when or if she ever found out. I could take a chance on being hurt again just so I could experience all those emotions I locked in him.

Or..

I could let her go, like I promised her, while keeping the promise with him. I could let her go and maybe loose the chance of ever feeling whole again, loose the chance of ever facing my demons.

From my position on the bed, I could hear as she unlocked the door and closed it behind her. I could hear as the small and light footsteps made their way closer.

Closing my eyes; I inhaled and exhaled.

I opened my eyes with a clear mind; I had made my decision and I just hoped it was the right decision.


	17. Chapter 17

_Recap._

 _I could let her go, like I promised her, while keeping the promise with him. I could let her go and maybe loose the chance of ever feeling whole again, loose the chance of ever facing my demons._

 _From my position on the bed, I could hear as she unlocked the door and closed it behind her. I could hear as the small and light footsteps made their way closer._

 _Closing my eyes; I inhaled and exhaled._

 _I opened my eyes with a clear mind; I had made my decision and I just hoped it was the right decision._

 _...(Kyoko's POV)..._

Opening the door to the apartment, I entered with heavy footsteps; disappointed in myself from missing a day of work. Heading straight to the bedroom for a change of clothes; I never paid attention to the tie on the floor or the half-naked man on the bed. Removing my shirt, I had moved to turn on the lights so I could see better.

"Kaaaay!" I screamed, as the brightness finally brought my attention to Tsuruga-san. He was lazily lying on the bed with his back propped on a pillow and his arms behind his head for support. He was still wearing his sock. As my eyes travelled up his longs legs my eyes landed on his sculpted chest to his broad shoulders. Why isn't he wearing a shirt? My mind cried. Finally reaching his face; his eyes were locked on mine. I could feel the heat rising to my face, but was still unable to break eye contact.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he said with a deep husky voice. His eyes were seemingly scanning my entire body in a matter of seconds.

"U-u-m-um, you surprised me that's all," I said, fighting the hold his eyes had on me. "Wh-w-what time did you arrive anyway?" I inquired trying to find a reason to get him talking rather than just stare at me so openly.

"About an hour ag-" he didn't finish the sentence as his eyes land on something on my body. "What are those marks?" he questioned as his earlier calm façade changed to worry.

"Kaaaay!" I use my hands to cover myself, as I moved back hitting the wall before turning my back to him as embarrassment overwhelmed the surprise from earlier. _I was shirtless this whole time?_ If I was red before, I don't know what color I am now as my body was inflamed with heat. My mind was consumed with shame of how I was displaying myself in front of a man, half naked... _Oh Kami-sama please kill me now._ I closed my eyes, praying to disappear, for a hole to swallow me up.

"How did you get these bruises?" He whispered in my ear. _Whisper?_ Opening my eyes, I was met with his strong arms on both sides of the wall, trapping me in.

"I-i-it's nothing," I stuttered.

"Nothing?" I gulped as anger over took his tone of voice. After a second of silence, his fingers started to slowly trace my spine from the top and slowly heading down. Shivers were running down my body as his fingers touched my bare skin, as he reached my bra...

"Kaaayy," I squealed as I jumped in his arms, turning my face to face him as my body was redder than a tomato. Slowly peering up from my hands, his lips were in a thin line, one of his eyebrows was raised high and his eyes were threatening me, interrogating me; all without the use of words.

Leaning his body close enough for my hands to touch his firm chest, he had asked one more time what happened without leaving any space for excuses. What else could I have done in that situation and with the non-existence distance between our bodies? Just that one look of anger from him, was enough for me to spill my guts out to him. Rushing while explaining what had occurred in the ally, I had left out that she had attacked me because of him; I had also left out what her name was or the fact that she might be working in this building. I didn't like this feeling of keeping something from him but I also didn't want to burden him with my problems. I didn't want to trouble him with something so small.

"So let me get this straight," he looked down at me. "You got attacked by a woman that you don't know," he paused for a confirmation, which I nodded. "From her rumbling, you assumed that she mistook you for someone else?" He finished. I nodded once again; not daring to make eye contact from the fear of him finding out the truth from a single glance.

 _...(Ren's POV)..._

The way she bit her lip after her explanation, the way she avoided making eye contact, the way she couldn't stop fidgeting; I could tell that she was hiding something from me. Not wanting to make her anymore uncomfortable than she already was, I didn't probe her any further. Holding myself back, I had stepped back giving her space.

"Well then, get dressed and I will take you to the hospital," I tried to change the subject.

"Huh!"

"You need to get those bruises checked out," I simply stated.

"No...No it's fine. They are nothing serious just a day of rest and I will be alright," she explained, waving her hands back and forth while panicking. Completely forgetting that she was still shirtless, but also giving me a better look at just how pink to purple the bruises were. Holding myself back from demanding her to get them checked out now, I had changed the subject once again and told her about the food I had ordered. Grabbing a shirt and leaving her in the bedroom to change, I had headed to the kitchen.

After changing from the uniform she had joined me in the kitchen. She was wearing simple jeans with a long sleeve shirt; trying to cover her arms. Once her eyes landed on the food and the packaging; realization had registered in her head.

"Do you what to explain it to me?" I asked trying to sound curious rather than threatening or commanding; not expecting her to be this nervous and guilty looking.

"Well," she began as she played with her fingers, "about two weeks after starting school I went job hunting because I didn't feel comfortable spending your money, since you already do enough by letting me stay here," the blush from earlier was starting to fade, "after I found a job, I never found the right time to tell you about it." She finished with her head bowed down in shame. Even though she was nervous, her face still held the guilty feeling as though she wasn't telling me the whole reason why she had a job.

"It's okay," I sighed, "next time just inform me about your decisions."

"You are not mad?" She looked up at me with surprise. "You are not going to tell me to quit?" She asked.

"Do you like working?" Her simple answer was the pure smile that was followed by a nod, "then I don't see why you should quit," I honestly told her, "I was a bit upset that you didn't tell me, but I'm not mad," I dismissed her earlier worry. It was true; her working was nothing to be mad about. It was good for her and if she liked it and wants to make her own money; then who am I to stop her?

 _Why should I stop her anyways; because I was jealous with her being around other man that I don't know? Should I stop her because of this feeling I keep having, of wanting to hide her way from the world? To keep her all to myself? To consume her every being?_ _It was ridiculous!_

Placing the food on the table, we had begun to eat in a comfortable silence; except the background noise from the television.

"Just remember, what's mine is yours now," she looked shocked, "since you are my wife," I added.

~'Sun, sun, sun, all week long. As you can see tomorrow~~~'

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Huh?"

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"Ye-yes, I think so."

"Well, would you please go on a date with me?"

"-_-" Finally registering my words, she had shyly nodded.

After the earlier struggle with _him_ , I had made my decision. Like the coward I am, I had chosen to run, to push her away and maintain a safe distance. Like many times before, fear had dictated my decision-making. But, with the changes that had occurred since she entered my life, I wanted a day where I could see and experience the feelings of wanting and trying to love someone.

As the blush on her face at the mention of a date appeared, I had made up my mind.

Tomorrow would be the first and last time I planned to get close to her. Tomorrow would the first and last time I would try to be somewhat of a husband to her, because after that... I don't plan to get attached to her; I plan to maintain a reasonable distance between one another.

 _Until the day she would leave me for some else. Until the day the real me would scare her away._

The rest of the day was spent at home, I was busy on my laptop and she would be finishing up some schoolwork. We made small chitchat while watching TV; when she wasn't cooking something in the kitchen or in bed taking a nap.

 _...(Aiko's POV)... The next day._

I couldn't... I wasn't able to sleep a wink last night all because of her.

 _Husband? Wife? Marriage?_

 _Husband? Wife? Marriage?_

 _Husband? Wife? Marriage?_

It wasn't true was it? That ugly midget could have lied to me right? I mean, if TSURUGA REN was married, people would know about it, of course they would. Besides, there was no wedding, no pictures or announcement and most of all, no ring. I would know if my Ren was wearing a ring.

Hold up... that midget wasn't wearing a ring either; not even an engagement ring too. _Was she lying?_

Shaking my head out of frustration and lack of sleep, I struggled to believe that girl's words. It wasn't true. It just couldn't be. I told myself, while checking my make-up and making sure it hid the bags and dark circles under my eyes. I couldn't believe I spent all night tormented by that slutty, lying midget's words.

Returning to my position at the front counter. I had made a mental note to do a little research on her. Find out why she was living with him and what she was using against him. That was only logical reason he would let something like her stay at his place; it had to be blackmail.

 _"Um... where are we going R-r-rren...san?"_ Snapping my head up, I couldn't believe my eyes. In a simple blue summer dress was the girl from yesterday. Next to her was a tall man; in shorts, a simple shirt, black sun glasses and a hat. The man was obviously Tsuruga Ren. They were walking side by side with a noticeable distance next to each other.

This wasn't real was it?

"Aiko-chan where are you going?" Without realizing it, my body was up and I was making my way to them.

"Um..." I struggled to find a good answer as my mind kept focusing on the moving pair. "Cover for me... it's an emergency!" I shouted at her as I was already at the door.

In the parking lot, I spotted Ren holding the door open for her. I knew Ren was a nice man and a gentleman, therefore the gesture did not surprise me, but what did was the spark that emitted from his finger, more specifically, his ring finger.

No... it can't be. It can't be true. I felt the spirit start to leave my body.

Vroom.

The sound of the starting engine revived me, as I jumped into action and went for my small car. Trailing behind them for about 45 minutes, they had stopped.

"A water park?" I asked myself, as the pair made their way to the entrance gate.

"-pay," the midget said, as I tried to move closer to them so I could hear better.

"Kyoko, sweet heart," my heart stopped as his deep voice lovingly called her, "there's nothing wrong in letting your husband pay," he continued as he emphasized husband. Putting his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to his side, he had given her a loving smile.

"He is right, it's a husband's duty to spoil his wife," the man behind the gate happily chipped in. As the midget went silent with her cheeks turning crimson, bring her hands had to cover her cheeks, that's when I saw the ring on her finger too.

Bu-but... my mind couldn't function.

He paid, and they made their way inside. Trailing behind them, I had followed as the pair went on ride after ride. I watched as the awkwardness that I could sense before begin to disappear, as the miss-match of the couple started to blend; as if they were made for each other despite their height difference and looks. _Ren was just way out of her league,_ I thought.

As the day progressed, I watched as times when she wasn't looking, he would steal glances at her smiling faces, the way she lit up like a child at a candy store. I watched as she blushed at the simplest things, such him holding her hand or helping her out of the pool at the bottom of the slide. She would even blush when he would grab a towel and dry her hair, when he smiled at her or laughed with her.

 _What is she, a child?_ I bitterly thought in frustration and jealousy. This wasn't right. Why was he looking at her like that... with love yet pain? Why did he look like this was the happiest day of his life yet the worst?

"Ah, that was so much fun!" She exclaimed as they seated themselves at a table away from me. I had turned around so that she couldn't see my face.

"Really?" I could hear amusement in his voice as he asked her that.

"This was my first time coming to a place like this." He didn't reply. "It's was so much fun!" I didn't have to see her face to know that she was smiling. They began to talk about her work, his job. Every time he laughed it sounded so angelic yet forced. After they ate they had made their way back.

Following behind them, I had jealously watched as he took her small hand in his larger ones. I felt so dejected, like I had lost. And... to someone like her... that was unacceptable.

Pulling my phone to see the time, it was around 5 going to 6. Looking up, I had wished I were blind, I had wished for my eyes to melt away.

He had his right arm on the open door and his left on the roof of the car. The ugly midget was half in the car as she stuck her head out and up. He was bent down, their faces inched apart, and as he leaned lower the doorframe prevented me from seeing their connected lips.

WHAT THE FUCK! I screamed in my head.

After instantly flaming up, she had entered the car. He had closed the door, left out a pained smile before making his way to the driver's side and driving away.

I sat in that parking lot at the foot of my car for God knows how long.

It wasn't happing... It just couldn't be... This is a nightmare... My Ren isn't married.

 _He isn't._

 _He isn't._

 _He isn't._

 _He isn't._

As the image of Ren's face, smiling and lovingly staring down at her calling her sweet heart, popped in my head. I felt like I was hit with a bucket of ice-cold water as the cold temperature began to freeze my heart.

 _That slut has to pay, she can't get away with stealing my man._

...


	18. Chapter 18

_Recap._

 _He isn't._

 _He isn't._

 _He isn't._

 _He isn't._

 _As the image of Ren's face, smiling and lovingly staring down at her calling her sweet heart, popped in my head. I felt like I was hit with a bucket of ice-cold water as the cold temperature began to freeze my heart._

 _That slut has to pay, she can't get away with stealing my man._

...(Kyoko's POV)...

The ringing of my alarm clock woke me up. Extending my short arm out of the warm blanket I tried to turn it off before the man next to me woke up. Stretching my arms while yawning was my way of waking up my tired muscles. Rubbing off the sleep from my eyes, I had prepared myself for the day ahead.

7:00 am was the flashing time on the clock. Pulling the covers off myself I was instantly inflamed with red. _This is so inappropriate._ Looking at the position I was currently in, I could not believe my eyes. _This is so shameful._

I had my back towards Ren, with my head lying on top of his left arm. His right arm was on top of my waist while his hand was under my shirt and touching my bare stomach. Our legs were tangled with each others as his right leg was between mine. _How could a pure maiden be in such a position?_ My brain was malfunctioning due to the position and how intimate it looked. _Only married couples or lovers do this!_

The man behind me shifted. _"I'm so sorry,"_ he whispered to me like a child begging for forgiveness. _"I'm sorry."_ I froze, thinking I might have hurt him in some way. Slowly shifting and lifting my head, I was able to see his face. He was clearly asleep. His face conjured in pain and guilt. _"I'm so sorry for being born," the words that left his mouth left me speechless._

I'm so sorry for being born.

Those words pierced straight through my heart. They were among many other words I used to describe my existence. They were the type of words I would use to belittle myself.

The arm that was on my stomach tightened its clutch, pulling my back closer to his hard chest. Waking up and finding myself in his arms was now becoming an everyday occurrence, but today it was different. It was like I was his life line. He was holding me as if in fear of losing me.

Unlike before, wiggling my way out of his clutch was pointless. His arms were like iron steel wrapped around me.

"Ren-san," I had whispered. "Let me go, I have to make breakfast and get ready for school."

The man behind me pulled me even closer, if that was even possible. His face placed in the crook of my neck.

 _"Please... please don't leave me..."_ he continued like an abandoned child crying out to his retreating parent.

 _What should I do? Should I wake him up? Bu- but this position is so inappropriate. Before I would somehow wiggle myself out of his hold. But I can't do that now without waking him up._

Contemplating what to do, I never realized that I had shifted in his arms. Removing my hands from my inflamed cheeks I had nowhere else to place them than on his bare chest that I was now facing. _What's with him and sleeping topless?_ That was another everyday occurrence that I seemed to never get used to.

"Who the hell do you think you are messing with?" Ren roared. I instantly froze, fearing that I had woken him up.

"You punks think you are f**king better than me!?" The murderous intent in is voice had me shaking from head to toe. _Punks?_ Sneaking a look from his chest, I came face to face with a man ready to kill.

My stomach started twisting in fear.

"Kyaaa!" was the sound that escaped my lips. Ren now hovered on top of me with his hand around my throat. Looking up at his face, he was still sleeping.

"Have nothing to say?" A chilling smirk graced his face, "I thought so." The hand that was on my throat started getting tighter.

 _What the hell was he dreaming about?_

No matter how hard I tried to remove his hand, it was impossible. The more I tried the tighter it became. _I have to wake him up._

Tears started streaming from my eyes. Reaching for his head, I had pulled him down by his hair. Hard.

"Grrr... I like pain," he growled in my ear.

"R-re-r-ren-san, you're hurting me-" I tried, but nothing. Mustering up, whatever strength I had left, "STOP IT!" I had shouted in his ear. The hand around my neck loosened.

...Kuon's POV ( _In Ren's dream/nightmare)_...

"Kuon are you listening to me?!" My father angrily asked as his tall body came closer to the couch I was sitting on. Honestly, I could care less on what he was saying, and how my mind and fingers were preoccupied with the phone in my hand, he knew I wasn't listening as well.

"Boy, you look at me when I'm talking to you," he snatched the phone from my hands, forcing me to get up and off the couch trying to retrieve my phone back.

"I said I was sorry, isn't that enough?" I asked as my failed attempts at getting my phone back were going nowhere.

"Kuu it's okay," my mother came, standing between us and trying to cool the threatening tension in the room.

"No, it's not okay," he told my mother before he looked down at me, "Do you have any idea how many times, I have received calls from school because of your violent outbursts?" He looked to me with disappointed eyes. "Koun, when are you going to stop with this ridiculous faze?"

"I'm sorry." I had stopped my fruitless attempts at getting my phone back.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it this time, you have to start showing change. Don't apologize and then go back to fighting again."

"I'm sorry," my head was down in shame.

"What happened Kuon? This is not how your mother and I raised you, when are you going to stop this and return to the cute child we had? When are you going to stop causing trouble for us and yourself? What happened to that sweet little boy."

"I'm so sorry for being born!" I yelled at my parents. They both stopped and looked at me, hurt reflecting in their eyes. "I'm so sorry I disappointed you guys, I'm so sorry for not turning out the way you had planned!" After finishing my rant and catching my breath, I had stared at my mother's face as she came close to tears. Guilt from hurting my own mother caused my legs to fly out the door, as I stormed past my parents and headed God knows where with nothing but self-hate overwhelming my mind.

Four hours past and I eventually found myself sitting under a tree at a skate part near my school. I understood what my parents were saying, getting into fights every day and being in trouble constantly was not how my parents raised me. However, every time I was compared to my old self I couldn't help as the anger built up in me. I wasn't the one that changed; it was the people around me that changed.

Growing up I never had to struggle for anything because my parents were able to provide for what I needed. However, at the end of junior high, the people around me began to change. The friends I had started to turn on me. Being a son of a successful businessman gained hate from the people around me. Their reasoning was because I was different, because I could never understand their pain and struggle. I was born into money and will never have to worry about my future.

I would get teased, but that was nothing. The name calling began, but I could ignore that. During high school that was when the teasing and name calling turned to beatings. Other kids that weren't well off would relieve their anger on me, their hatred about life turned to fists directed my way.

 _I didn't change...They changed._

Lost in my thoughts of how disappointed my parents were, I never paid attention to the group of teens surrounding me until dark shadows blocked the sun rays from my pale face.

"Yo freak, yo parents finally kick'ya out the house aye?" After hearing the cocky voice my body was on alert; my eyes turned cold and all thoughts of my parents and disappointment went out the window. As Jake and his groupie surrounded me, I knew he was back for round 5 as his groupies made it obvious with the bats they had in their hands, the cocky smirks on their lips and eyes turning red and inviting blood.

"Ya'll didn't get enough ass whoopin' last time, back for more aye?" I mocked them as I stood up. Looking around, he brought more back up; double than last time. Thinking quick, I shoved him back, hard, before I ran for it.

5 minutes into the chase and I had lost half of his back up. After making rounds past a couple of blocks, I had come to a dead end in a back alley.

"Gotcha, where are ya gonna ran now freak?" I could hear the smirk in his voice. Slowly turning around, I came face to face with my next victims. I knew I was radiating anger and a killing intent, but from how Jake and two of his unfortunate groupies were shaking, I knew they finally understood that I wasn't running away because I was scared... Oh hell no... far from it.. In reality I had them where I wanted, cornering them with no escape and they knew it. Cracking my knuckles, my neck, I slowly made my way to the now petrified boys.

 _They had changed... and changed me in the process._

Jake and his two buddies, one blond and the other a red-head, slowly started backing away. "Please... please don't leave me..." I began mocking them like an abandoned child crying out to his retreating parent. I was never for violence but they had changed me and now fighting was my sport. The sensation I would get as my fists and legs pounded into their bodies was an irreplaceable feeling. It was like an addictive drug; I knew it was bad for me but for the life of me I couldn't let go.

Feeling the adrenaline pump through my veins, I had jumped my three victims sending them flying. "Who the hell do you think you are messing with?" I roared as I sent my fist through the blonde's stomach. He fell to the floor with his hands around his stomach, his lips gushing out blood.

Bang!

Was the noise echoing in the alley as the red-head had smashed a bat into my back. Turning around to face him, we were now face to face. He first looked surprised since I didn't fall after being hit that hard but now I could see the piss slowly seep through his skinny jeans and the fear clearly written all over his face as the hair on his arms holding what was left of the bat stood up.

"You punks think you are f**king better than me!?" I murderously asked the red-head. As I slowly paced my way to him, his face got paler by the minute. "Have nothing to say?" A chilling smirk graced my face as I reached for his throat, "I thought so." My hands around his throat started getting tighter. His fists started to fly, but heating my hands were only making my grip tighter, so the red-head had gone to my hair.

" _Grrr._.. I like pain," I whispered as he tugged at my hair. _R-re-r-ren-san,_ I could hear a faint voice.

 _R-re-r-ren-san, you're hurting me-_ A female voice echoed in my head. "Kuon let him go!" Turning to the shouting voice, I could see Rick across the street making his way to me. His chest was heaving heavily, which meant that he had run all this way to get to me. He was shouting for me to let go of the red-head who's face was now turning white as a paper and lips blue like the sky.

In slow motion, I watched as Rick crossed the road at the same time as a car driven by Jake was making its way to him. "STOP IT!" Was the female voice that came from Rick's mouth just seconds before his body collided with the moving car.

...Author's POV...

Ren had bolted his eyes open and found himself on top of Kyoko. His eyes were bugged out, and his body was shaking and drenched in sweat as he looked down at his wife's tear stricken face. His arms around her throat had slipped to the bed on either side of her head. As the dark cloud in his eyes begun to disperse and his sense started to return. He realized his position and that he was just having a nightmare... or more like a memory. He had quickly removed himself from her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her, afraid to speak a decibel louder.

"I'm sorry," he voiced as he saw her small arms rub the red finger prints from his tight hold around her neck.

"I'm sorry," he apologized as the situation finally hit him. He had been choking her? While reliving that night; he had been CHOKING HER! Choking his own wife while she slept.

 _'I told you so'_... was his voice, his old self say. _'You should have never accepted the marriage in the first place. You should have called the boss' bluff. Now look what you have done. You can't change, no matter how hard you try. We will never change. So just let her go... before you choke her to death next time..' This is who we are; you can change where you leave, heck, change your name but that won't amount to shit. This is you, I am you. JUST. ACCEPT. IT.'_

"I am so sorry," he was now begging her.

Rubbing her neck, Kyoko had scooted to the edge of the bed in fear of her husband as she asked him.

"Who are you?"

...

A:N/ sooooooorrrrryyyy for the reeaalllyy late update. Hope you liked it.


	19. Chapter 19

_Recap._

 _'I told you so'... was his voice, his old self say. 'You should have never accepted the marriage in the first place. You should have called the boss' bluff. Now look what you have done. You can't change, no matter how hard you try. We will never change. So just let her go... before you choke her to death next time..' This is who we are; you can change where you leave, heck, change your name but that won't amount to shit. This is you, I am you. JUST. ACCEPT. IT.'_

 _"I am so sorry," he was now begging her._

 _Rubbing her neck, Kyoko had scooted to the edge of the bed in fear of her husband as she asked him._

 _"Who are you?"_

... Author' POV...

Who are you?"

Her question rang in his ears over and over and over again. He was speechless; what was there to say? Oh, there were plenty to say, but what was there that he was willing to reveal? That was the real question. The information that he would reveal about himself to this small girl and what she decides to do with it could either save him or break him without her knowing it.

Silence was what engulfed the couple.

His mind was in overdrive, thinking of different possibilities to what could happen next. Thinking of what would be a reasonable answer; an excuse to tell her to somehow make sense of the situation. Make sense of his earlier and unusual actions; unusual to her that is. She had no clue who he was, she had no clue what a monster she had been bounded to by law. Forget changing himself, he was two people in one body. Two people who were fighting for control and easily lost control of themselves in return.

Her mind was blank; she was lost, confused and numb. What should she think? Was he just having a really bad nightmare that resulted in sleep choking? Other's sleep talk, maybe he sleep chokes. That sounded insane, but after seeing the behavior change in him. She was willing to believe in anything; insane or not. The man she had come to know since the beginning of this marriage was not the man she had been fighting with trying to catch her breath earlier...and the man that had begged her for forgiveness was a man that was broken; broken inside and slowly losing himself. She could see that.

Silence was what engulfed the couple.

As they continued their analysis of the situation and what course of action to take next; they had fallen into a staring contest. They say the eyes are the windows to the heart, and he was looking at her, hoping to get a peak or glance of what her heart might have wanted. She was looking at him, hoping to get a glance of who the man she married was; the man that made her slowly change.

"Um.."

"Um.."

They had both whispered at the same time, both unwilling to go first.

"Yeah?" She had quietly inquired.

"You-you can go first," he sat back on the bed, crossed his legged as he faced her. Arms on his knees, back crunched; somehow looking smaller despite his towering body.

"N-n-no...Y-you can go first," she had objected. Copying his position yet she managed to look graceful and proper. Her fear of him slowly disappearing and the finger print around her neck starting to fade. A sheer pain pierced his heart at the sight. _You caused that_. He accused himself.

"No, ladies first," he objected.

"No, the man of the house first," she blushed as she offered him to go first. He was surprised by the conversation, still waiting for when the yelling would follow, the shouting, more tears, and eventually running away in fear of him.

"Would my lovely wife please tell me what has been weighing on her mind?" Pearl white teeth were shone at her as he had finished. Fighting himself to keep composure and letting things unfold the way she wanted it. He was at her mercy... If she wanted to pretend nothing happened, he would do so, and if she wanted to leave he would let her go.

..Kyoko's POV...

"Well, um..." What was there for me to say after the blinding light shown my way. As we had began to talk earlier, Ren had returned to his usual self. _Should I question him about it? It was only a nightmare, does he need a reason for choking someone in his nightmare? Maybe he was being chased and his life was being threatened so he was defending himself by choking the attacker._ My mind tried to come up with reasons to justify his actions.

"Um-" Ring, ring, ring...

The alarm that had I failed to turn off earlier started ringing again. Causing a distraction from the intense and awkward air in the bedroom.

"What would you like for breakfast?" I asked him.

"Huh?" He looked puzzled.

"What would you like for breakfast. Well, when I make breakfast you are usually a sleep, therefore I never have a chance to ask you but nowsinceyouareawakewhatwouldyoulikeforbreakfast?" I shyly mumbled the last part without taking a breath out of nerves.

"Breakfast?" He repeated, the word having a hard time rolling off his tongue. His face blank and confused like breakfast was an unexplained phenomenon.

"Yeah." I nodded.

... Ren's POV...

Dumbfounded was an understatement to describing what my mind was experiencing at the moment. Out of all that has happened, she was asking about breakfast? I knew this girl was strange but at the moment I was thankful; I didn't know what I would have done if she had run away in fear.

 _Did she not want to talk about the situation? Did she not want to talk about what I did?_

If she didn't want to talk about it, I was more than okay with that, since I had no clue what I was going to tell her in the first place.

... Kyoko's POV...

I knew I was avoiding the situation, running away in fear of the answers he could tell me. But what I wanted more than to understand him, was to understand myself first. Ever since the back hug incident, sleeping together, trapped in his arms, the date and the k-kiss, I had no idea what I was thinking or feeling around him anymore.

Before I demanded answers from him, I first needed answers from myself; to the flutter, twists and knots I would feel when he was around.

It's all because of that date, and that ki-ki-kisss. My mind melted to the thought, as I was preparing breakfast while he was in the shower. Memories of my first date ever and let alone with my husband came rushing back. Making me all the more confused about how to act around him.

... Flash Back to the date...Kyoko's POV...

 _Well, would you please go on a date with me? Please go on a date with me? Please go on a date with me? A date with me? A date with me? Date me? Date me? Date? Date?_ His voice repeated in my head.

After the casual way he had asked me out on a date I had agreed after my spirit returned to my body. I was nervous. Scared. _What should I do? What should I wear? More importantly... HOW SHOULD I ACT?_ Questions I didn't know the answers to. I have never been on a date before.

"Ready to go?" His deep voice came from outside the bedroom door. I was currently staring at the reflection of a girl in a simple blue summer dress. Breathing in and out, I mentally prepared myself before leaving the bedroom.

"Um... where are we going R-r-rren...san?" I asked on our way out the apartment complex building. Blushing and stuttering due to the sudden name change. He had wanted me to call him by his first name and not our last name.

"You'll see," he excitedly replied. I was sure the smile on his face was reflecting on mine as well. His energetic mood was contagious. He was in simple black shorts, a grey shirt, black sun glasses and a hat. Looking like a completely different man compared to his business wear. Seeing him dress like this made me feel a little bit more at ease; he didn't have that superior look to him.

The flutter of my heart, the twists and knots in my stomach came from the small things this man did; opening doors, paying for expenses (even against my opinion of paying 50/50) made me feel special.

"You can't always pay," I argued once again. For our first date, he had taken me to a water park. After the initial surprise and shock I had realized he was paying once again for everything.

"Kyoko, sweet heart, there's nothing wrong in letting your husband pay," he lovingly said. I suddenly remembered his words from last night. _'Just be yourself but remember we are married. So first off, we should wear our rings and secondly, don't be alarmed if I hold your hand or the such.'_ Was this part of _'the such'?_ Was him calling me so lovingly in a crowd of so many people part of _'the such'?_

"He is right, it's a husband's duty to spoil his wife." I couldn't reply as people's eyes were on me due to the commotion I was making.

..

"Ah, that was so much fun!" I exclaimed.

"Really?" He was amused. _Of course he was... I had lost myself and acted like a 2 year old at a candy store._ I had been giggling and laughing all day long. I had gotten so comfortable to the point of I was unaware of my actions. During the day, I would hold his hand without realizing, we would walk close together, share smiles and it all felt natural. Like this is how a couple, a couple in a loving relationship, are meant to behave.

"This was my first time coming to a place like this. It's was so much fun!" These were my true feelings. Ever since I had met this man, I had experienced new things and I was really thankful.

..

I thought I knew how I felt about this man but what had me confused and blushing for days was what had occurred at the parking lot. After we had an amazing and fun day, the biggest surprise was his actions.

He had once again opened the car door for me, he had his right arm on the open door and his left on the roof of the car.

"Kyoko-chan?" Whispering to me, I had popped my head up from inside the car. He had bent down, inched his face closer. My heart beating faster as he leaned lower before connecting his lips to my cheek. "Thank you," he whispered before closing the door and heading to the driver's seat.

 _"What was that for? Why was he thanking me? Did a kiss mean nothing to him?_

... Flash Back end...

I didn't know if it was my imagination, but the man during that date seemed to have been lighter, happier if I dared thought. It was as if the weight upon his shoulders had been lifted. The way he was behaving seemed natural, like that was his heart's desires; to spend the whole day indulged in the moment and not worry about the his image and how others perceived him.

That date had left me confused for days. That date had left me high for days; I would sometimes feel like I was no longer walking, rather floating. What was wrong with me? What were these emotions awakening in me?

Oh, I knew what they were...but I was afraid. Afraid at what the emotions meant and what pain they could inflict on me.

"-yoko."

"Kyaaaa." I yelped at the hand that tapped my shoulder. Turning around, Ren was on alert and cautious around me. He seemed hesitant to say what he wanted, do what he wanted.

"Sorry," that was one thing he had continuously been doing since this morning; apologizing, "I didn't mean to startle you."

"I-it-it's okay," I stuttered my reply before jolting for the bedroom, shouting back that the breakfast was already on the table. I didn't want to be around Ren for too long until I got control of my own emotions.

...Author's POV...

The way Kyoko would avoid eye contact, stutter while she spoke to him, and tremble when he was close enough to touch her; shot arrows to his heart. Kyoko's nervous behavours may have been for different reasons to what he was thinking but they were chipping away at his hope of redemption nonetheless.

How was he supposed to redeem his earlier actions when she would tremble so violently when he approached her. He knew his actions had scared her, so this was the consequence. Maybe she wasn't the type to voice her feelings; instead she avoided him and his presence altogether.

...

A/N: I thought I should update since I have kept you guys waiting long enough but I'm disappointed in this chapter and how it progressed. Honestly I'm struggling for that final push that would bring Ren and Kyoko together and deal with Aiko in the process. Cuz, I feel that their love is developing slower than in the manga.

Anyways. The good news is that; there's one more week left until the school holidays…meaning, I will have more time to work on chapters and get this ff moving forward. I'm just crossing my fingers, toes, and any other body part-that the ideas come flowing then.


	20. Chapter 20

_Recap._

 _The way Kyoko would avoid eye contact, stutter while she spoke to him, and tremble when he was close enough to touch her; shot arrows to his heart. Kyoko's nervous behavours may have been for different reasons to what he was thinking but they were chipping away at his hope of redemption nonetheless._

 _How was he supposed to redeem his earlier actions when she would tremble so violently when he approached her. He knew his actions had scared her, so this was the consequence. Maybe she wasn't the type to voice her feelings; instead she avoided him and his presence altogether._

 _... Author's POV..._

"Kyoko I-"

"Your breakfast is on the table, byyee." Grabbing her schoolbag, she flew out the apartment and away from him. He was hurt, she knew it, she saw the look in his eyes.

He was hurt, but compared to the first week after that choking incident it hurt less; he had now come to expect her behaviour. He was now getting used to it. How sad was that? He was getting used to being avoided and feared by his own wife. Like the past week, he had done his usual routine.

Getting to the breakfast part of his morning, he had savoured her cooking. Sometimes he entertained the fantasy of her eating beside him. Just like the first weeks she had come to live with him; the nervous fidgeting, the awkward chatter and all. That was better than this, and he slowly started to understand why he longed for those old days.

Those day were awkward at best, but she was there; beside him.

...

"Page 189 to 193 is to be completed for homework. You are dismissed."

She looked sad, some may say sluggish as she moved about the school grounds. Heading to the one place where her one friend was sitting, she took a seat beside her.

Kanae was surprised to say the least. For a week now her friend (finally gave in to the friendship) had been acting different. Ever since she came to know the girl, after Ren's sudden marriage that is, she had concluded that the girl was not after Ren's money like many before her, and at Ren's request she had been friendly to the girl. As Kanae gradually came to understand Kyoko, she had an understanding or more of a grasp of her behaviours and antics.

The loud shouts of, "MOKO-SAN" followed by the girl throwing herself to her body had become the norm for them. However, since the beginning of the week, she had seemed more in the clouds than usual. Her energy was low and the mention of her husband, or just the word husband in general, would get her in a frenzy as she shook her head and muttered, "No, can't be," to herself.

"Mo, what's up with you lately?" Kanae questioned, fully annoyed by the sudden behaviour change.

"What do you mean Moko-san?" Kyoko avoided eye contact as she played with her bento box; finding interest in mixing her food rather than look her friend in the eye.

"Mo, that." She pointed at Kyoko. "I mean that. You have not been yourself this week." Kanae had stood up and in front of the seated Kyoko. "Mo! What happened to all that energy you would have before jumping me every time you saw me? What happened to that annoying way you would call my name? And what's with this weird reaction whenever I would mention Tsuruga Ren, your husb-?" Before she could finish her rant, Kyoko had covered her mouth, telling her to keep her voice on the hush-hush side.

"Moooookkkooo-sssaaan, we are at school," Kyoko had whispered.

"Mo! I don't give a rat's ass if we are at school or anywhere else." Irritation was talking now. She knew that the whole marriage was meant to be kept under wraps for now, just like her own. "Mo, tell me what's up with you lately."

"I can't Moko-san," Kyoko dejectedly answered.

"And why not?"

"..." Kyoko was biting the bottom of her lips as she found interest in her shoes and did not dare look up at her friend who was surely mad.

"Mo! Kyoko. Are you telling me all that talk about me," she pointed at herself, "being your best friend was a lie? If we were best friends as you claim, how come you don't treat me like one? Do you not trust me?"

"Of course not Moko-san," Kyoko looked at her friend as her hand was on her hip with a look of displeasure and irritation.

"Then tell me." Kanae knew the friendship meant a lot to Kyoko and guilt tripping her into spilling her guts was a tactic that worked. Placing her bento on the bench, Kyoko had gotten up and took a step beside Kanae.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone." Kanae nodded her promise with a 'who the hell do I have to tell anyways'. Letting a breath out, Kyoko had looked left and right, up and down before wrapping her hand near Kanae's ear and whispering her secret that had been eating her up for a week now. A secret that she had no idea what to do with and wanted nothing to do with.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Kanae asked. "Great even," she added.

"No Moko-san, it's not a good thing!" She shouted with tears in her eyes as her secret held so much fear in her. "This is horrible," she whaled.

Kanae was lost in how to comfort the girl when most would have rejoiced at the revelation.

 _... Author's POV..._

"How did the meeting go?" Yashiro asked his superior and best friend.

"Same as all the others before," Ren replied with a sigh.

"That old man would not budge huh?"

"Of course, and nothing we said or promised of the future would convince him otherwise."

"Did he at least provide a reason this time?" Yashiro inquired.

"Yeah he did."

"Which was?"

Ren let out a sad and tired laugh. "He's not entirely sure that he wants to sell his company to someone who is so closed off to people."

"What does that mean anyways?" That was more like a spoken thought than a question.

"His basically saying that I'm just showing up a front and not the real me to others." Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he continued, "he wants to ensure that the emotional connection his company has with its customers will still continue."

There was silence between the two men as they ventured to their respected posts. All the while, they were both lost in their own thoughts. For the past week, nothing but his troubled wife existed in Ren's mind.

Should he buy her a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolate for his formal apology? Should he take her out to a fancy restaurant? Or maybe something big, like out of Japan? Take her to wherever she wanted and seek forgiveness for his actions? Maybe go with the desperate route.. because only God knows how desperate he was becoming from the ongoing avoidance...and maybe corner and trap her in their home, and beg for forgiveness there? With no chance of an interruption and no escape for her?

With their current time difference, that was going to be hard to pull off. Ever since that morning and her blunt avoidance of his presence, he had been unwilling to go home. He extended his work hours to avoid going home while she would still be awake, and when the old man called security to escort him out, he would take the longest route possible to reach home. Some days he would just sit in his car and contemplate how to win her affection.

 _What do you mean win her affection? Isn't this a good reason to remove her from your presence?_ He asked.

"I've got it!" Yashiro snapped Ren out of his thoughts. "Why don't you invite him and his wife for a dinner date with you and your wife and show him what a family man you are?" Yashiro now had a smirk on his lips as he nodded away at what a genius plan he had. All the while missing the flinch he had inflicted on the younger man at the mention of his wife. "What better way to connect to him than through his family?" Pushing aside his dark cloud, Ren willed himself to answer.

"I don't think that's possible."

"Why, afraid to show off your young wife?" Yashiro teased, nudging Ren on the shoulder.

"Who knows how long that title will last."

"What's that supposed to mean, Ren?"

"I'm just saying this unwanted marriage might end quicker than expected."

"It won't end if you just win her over and stop thinking like that," Yashiro pressed on.

"It's not that simple, Yashiro." The two men had now reached Ren's office. "Not after what I did." Lost in momentary self-loathing, Ren had let slip his worries to one of the two men that took teasing him as a lifelong job and source of amusement.

"What did you do?" Yashiro asked. Upon seeing the horror cover Ren's usual and placid facial expression, Yashiro's tone had now taken a serious turn. "What did you do to your wife?" He was worried for the small and innocent girl he had come to know.

Ren, seeing no need to endure Yashiro's persistent questioning, had revealed his sinning actions. Leaving out the details of his nightmare. _May as well get this over with,_ he had thought as he admitted defeat sooner rather than later.

"Poor Kyoko-chan," Yashiro wiped a tear. "Well did you apologize?"

"Of course I did, what do you take me for?"

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem?" Ren snorted. "She can't stand being in the same room with me. I feel like I'm the big bad wolf and she is the frightened rabbit; ready to run in fear of me."

"I think you are misunderstanding something," Yashiro had a thinking face. "If she is as frightened as you claim, then why didn't she run the moment it happened?"

"I don't know," could it be true, was he perhaps missing something? Ren doubted. "Maybe because she has nowhere else to go." Ren slumped down on his chair. Elbows propped on his desk as his eyes looked lost, the whole wife thing was new territory and he had no clue on what to do.

"You really love her, don't you?" Yashiro asked with a smile.

"..." Ren controlled his face to not betray his emotions. Admitting to himself he loved her was a war. Hearing others say it was a painful reminder for what would never be reciprocated from his wife, but also a dangerous admission if the old man would catch wind of it. "Where did you get that from?" He played the curious card, as though he was only interested in Yashiro's thought process.

"Don't play me for a fool Ren. We have known each other long enough to be able to know what the other may do in a certain situation," Yashiro said. "Yes, the marriage was unwanted at the beginning, but if that was still the case, then the moment you gave her a reason to leave, you would have encouraged her to do so," smirking, Yashiro had maintained the eye contact. "But, since you are agonizing over the fact that she is ignoring you and saddened by the thought of her leaving, only shows that your feelings have changed."

"..." Ren wanted to deny it just for the sake of wiping that all knowing smirk off his longtime friend; yet he found himself tongue tied.

"Advice from one married man to another," Yashiro paused for effect. "Stop hiding at the office and be by her side to the point where she sees nothing and no one else but you." Turning to leave, Yashiro repeated his words of wisdom, "if all else fails, seduce her." After a wink, Yashiro made his way to his post. leaving Ren contemplating whether Yashiro was in this for the fun or really looking out for him.

 _...Author's POV ..._

In one of many rooms in a mansion owned by an eccentric man, sat two people on a pink couple seat, eyeing a large anaconda slithering past their feet.

"Who wants to go first?" The couple turned to the snake charmer who was having a go at playing the flute. _Does that even work on anacondas?_ They both thought.

The man, trying to be brave in front of his lady love, volunteered to go first. After disclosing his observations and noting his assumptions, he had sat back for the lady to go next. Her report was quick, short and simple.

"Phase one complete," the snake charmer grinned.

"Which was?" The couple had asked.

"To get them to warm up to each other and open the doors for love," he sang his sentence, purely happy to be preaching about love. "Time for phase two," he clapped his hands together.

"Which is?" The couple asked once again.

"Sharing their blossoming love with the world!" Hearts shapes had particularly covered his eyes, as he saw nothing but love.

"What? Why now?" The couple inquired.

"What better way to get two stubborn people to profess their love than have competition?" He smiled at his brilliant plan. "She is young and innocent; men will try to pursue her. He is a looker to the eye and a provider; woman already flock around him," he stated. "He will have to worry about suitors after his wife. The female population that will not take his sudden marriage so lightly, would attack her. What a better way to get a wife to confess her love, when other women try to rip her away from her husband?"

"He would not like this. He would seriously be against it," the man said.

"He doesn't have to like it, an order from his boss he will not refuse." He was confident about that, his blackmails always seemed to work on the young businessman.

"Mo, what about school? Wouldn't this disrupt her studies?" She worried like a mother hen for her baby chicks.

"I have already discussed with the school officials. School won't be a problem and neither will her safety."

The couple gulped for what awaited their friends. The eccentric man had the capacity to come up with crazy plans, and they felt a little scared for the unsuspecting couple. They felt like traitors as they revealed all their information to the one man that had the power to change earth into heaven or in his words, "any place can be heaven as long as there's love". They knew their friends wouldn't like this, but in the long run they would appreciate the fact that they had interfered. This marriage that they claimed as unwanted had the potential to blossom into something beautiful and so much more.


	21. Chapter 21

_Recap._

 _The couple gulped for what awaited their friends. The eccentric man had the capacity to come up with crazy plans, and they felt a little scared for the unsuspecting couple. They felt like traitors as they revealed all their information to the one man that had the power to change earth into heaven or in his words, "any place can be heaven as long as there's love". They knew their friends wouldn't like this, but in the long run they would appreciate the fact that they had interfered. This marriage that they claimed as unwanted had the potential to blossom into something beautiful and so much more._

...Ren's POV...

Inside the confines of my parked car, in the underground parking lot of my apartment complex, I sat in silence absorbing and processing the old man's words from two hours earlier.

I had been summoned to his home as he had wanted to discuss urgent business with me. Arriving, I was jumped by Maria like always and she had drilled me about taking brakes from work, and coming over more for the occasional visits.

While I was reaching the old man's study room/office and getting comfortable on the plush couch he owned, he had begun with the usual greetings of, "How have you been? Eating well? Working less?" And now a new bonus topic since my marriage: "How's the wife? Should I be expecting babies soon?" And many more nonsense that left his mouth involving my wife, which I choose to ignore.

"As you know, next week is the annual LME workers celebration." I had nodded indicating I knew what he was talking about.

"A day where every branch under LME comes together for a social night of food, music, dance, updates from other branches and love, as you always put it." I finished his follow up speech that he would never fail to deliver every year.

"Correct. You may never know what young office lady may catch your eye and heart. That's why this celebration gives my employees a chance to find their soul mate, the special someone and start an office romance. Oh how heartwarming; a manger falls for the newcomer and they have to struggle to keep their blossoming romance under wraps an-" Seeing where this was heading, I had cleared my throat to bring him back to the present time and out of his hallucinations.

"And I'm here because?" I had asked to end the meeting and just head home; even if my own wife didn't want to see my face. It was better than hearing the old man rumble on about love.

"Ah right, I called you here today to inform you that since you are married, sadly you cannot spend the night looking for that special someone." I had rolled my eyes at him.

"Of course, that's a given." I never understood the old man and his thought processes. It wasn't like in the past I had tried to look for that special someone; he knew that, so his warning was uncalled for and a waist of my time.

"However, you will spend the night with your special someone."

"Pardon?" He had grabbed my attention as I sensed that he was beating around the bush trying to say what he really wanted to say.

"Don't act so surprised. You must bring your wife to your company celebration," from the grin on his face I could tell that wasn't the end. "And of course introduce her to everyone." There it was; what he truly wanted to say. My jaw dropped. This was what he planned to tell me, this was his urgent business?

"You are not suggesting that I announce my marriage are you?" He couldn't be? It hadn't even been four months yet. Besides, the wife in question wanted nothing to do with me at the moment.

"Well how else are you going to introduce her? As your sister?" He was chuckling to himself while I found nothing humorous about his suggestion. "I'm sure you are aware about the rumors floating around, that you might be rooting for the other side?"

"I have heard."

"Well, what a better way to put the rumours to rest than introduce your beautiful young wife to everyone." He was happy at his grand plan to demolish a couple of rumours started by some office ladies; who were furious that I had bluntly rejected their advances on me.

"Rooting for the other side doesn't sound so bad." He had threw a paper plan at my chest for my statement. His childish manners never seceded to amaze me sometimes. I still wondered just what my father thought was a good idea to start a business with this man or how said business managed to grow this big.

"Is it that bad introducing your own wife?"

"Yes it is."

"Why?"

"Why? Don't you think it's too soon? Besides, she doesn't even-" I had stopped myself in time before revealing something I did not want him to know.

"She doesn't even what?"

"She doesn't even like me yet. It's only been about three months."

"Ren, a female's heart does not operate the same as yours and mine. One minute she may hate you, but you would be surprised just how quick that hate may turn into love."

No matter what I had said, he wouldn't listen to my reasoning. He had already made up his mind about the announcement. Leaving me with nothing but worry.

Putting love aside, I was worried about her personal opinion, wants, needs and safety. Announcing her as my wife would mean she would be in the public eye, and once you are a public 'figure' the simple things you used to do will become hard to enjoy.

A simple mistake she would make, they would use it against her. She would lose her privacy as reporters would follow her for some news or gossip to make money. My enemies would use her against me. What she would do, they would link it to me and whatever I would do, they would link it to her.

What if she didn't want to be in the spotlight? What if she just wanted an ordinary life?

All that, the president ignored with his final argument.

"What if you knock her up? Do you think announcing your marriage in a year, or once she loves you would help her?"

"Knock her up? I assure you that will not happen."

"Think about it Ren, you know just how much people like to twist the truth to make money. If we wait like you want; she loves you, you love her, and it's a year from now. People would question why it took so long to announce the marriage. No matter what she or you say, they will choose to make their own truth to fit the time frame. Did you marry her because she has a child? Did she get an abortion and that's why you married her? Is she using some sort of black mail against you? These are types of questions they will try to turn into truth."

"So you are saying the longer I wait, the hard it will be for the truth to be accepted?"

"Yes."

"I'm okay with that, it doesn't matter if others don't believe me." It was true. I would be the one in the marriage, the one to stick by her no matter what, and whether people believed our love was genuine or not would not matter to me at all.

"But will she not care? Do you think she would be able to handle people questioning her motives in being with you every day of your marriage together?"

He was right.

Waiting too long to announce the marriage would be suspicious, but announcing it right now was liking digging my own grave. How could we show the public of our 'love' when it did not even exist yet? Don't forget the fact that she doesn't even want to be around me?

It was set.

In two weeks we would be announcing our marriage. He had given me a week to take my wife to his private island for some bonding time and strategy planning. He wanted us to come up with a simple story of how we met in case people asked. The fact about our marriage being arranged, he wanted that to never be revealed, as that my bring trouble and doubt from the public, as that simple term may be used to hurt her.

"He had no other choice in being with you."

"He didn't pick you, his stuck with you."

"More like a forced marriage on his part."

The above were possible accusations and hurtful words that may be used against her, as the president had demonstrated while mocking jealous women talking.

Stepping out of the car, I had sighed as I thought of ways to tell her about our sudden one-week isolation at a private island, and about the decision to announce our marriage in two weeks.

Sighing, I had thought about my young wife and her current behaviour. She had tried every trick in the book to avoid me: cooking, homework, or a friend calling her, to leave the room and away from me. I wondered what excuses she would come up with as we would be together the whole day, and the best part; we would be the only ones at the island for a whole week.

With a sad smile on my lips, I wondered just how cruel the universe can be. Riding up the elevator, I thought of ways to overcome my current obstacle once we would arrive at the island.

How do I apologize and get her to forgive me?

How do I show her I am no threat to her and would never harm her?

The president may be an old man and a love-sick fool, but he could be wise sometimes as he has lived more years on this earth than me, made more mistakes than me, and learned more lessons than me. I just hoped his island plan will work and somehow I will reach some sort of agreement with my wife. I don't expect her to say she loves me, but I hope she says she doesn't hate or fear me at least.

Swiping the card on the door and making my way in the apartment, the smell of food passed by my nose. It was 10:30 pm, she was in bed, and the food was on the kitchen counter with a note on it.

~ I hope you had a great day at work.

This food better be finished when I wake up in the morning.

Dinner is very important, especially for a working man like yourself.

Good night Tsuruga(that part was scribbled over) Ren-san.~

I chuckled at the note, it sounded so formal and she still struggled to be on a first name basis with me. She may have been ignoring my presence but her attitude to food and my health still remained the same.

Did she really hate me?

I intended to find out during our one week of isolation together.

If she wouldn't be able to find a way in her heart to forgive me then this marriage was only heading in one direction.

Divorce.

I wasn't going to force her to live with someone she hated and feared.

...Kyoko's POV...

"Wait!" Turing around to face him, I had instantly blushed and turned back around to face the door. I don't know why I was still reacting like this, even though the sight of him shirtless was always the first thing I saw waking up next to him.

"Ye-yes?" I stuttered, fearing that he could see the blush on my face or the feelings I tried to conceal.

"Before you leave, I have some news to share," he cautiously said, lightly pulling me by the hand as he lead us back to the couch. Sitting down, he had moved back as he saw me inch away from him.

"Uh, thank you for the dinner last night." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"You are welcome. Oh, breakfast is in the kitchen," I had informed him. He nodded, staring down at his hands as I faced the crown of his head. His hair that was always pushed back had now fallen and covered his face. Turning my eyes back to my hands on my knees, I had somehow tried to make the skirt longer as I pushed it down.

"I had a meeting with the president last night," he finally said.

"How was he?"

"Crazy as always." He had chuckled and I giggled, knowing how insane the elder man could be. Looking up at me, he looked surprised. "I missed that," he quietly said.

"Missed what?"

"You." I had blushed before, but now I was sure I was inflamed with crimson red all over. "I missed you smiling, laughing, talking to me like this," he said as I could feel his eyes on me, while I refused to look up for dear life. OMG, what was this man saying? Did he realised his words could easily be misunderstood?

"You know the president was involved in how our marriage came about?" I had nodded. "Well...how do I say this?" I could feel his struggles to find the right words to say; the hesitation in his action was clear. He was unsure of what he was about to say, unsure of what he was about to do. "He wants us to publicize our marriage," he let out.

"What!?" I looked at him, shocked. He wants to tell the whole of Japan that I married this man, who was obviously out of my reach?

"In two weeks."

"In two weeks?" I repeated his words.

"At a company celebration." I just nodded, still not sure if I would ever be mentally ready to reveal to everyone that I was married to HIM. "But, before we announce our marriage-"

"We?" I turned to him.

"Of course he wants you to attend as well." Of course, it would be weird to announce a marriage without the wife present. "You are practically the guest of honour." I don't know if he was trying to help but his words were just making it worse. A company party and I'm the guest? Nervous was beyond describing the fear I was feeling.

I don't know how long I had sat there, frozen. He didn't try to move either but I caught his words about spending a week away. Realizing I was going to be late for school, he had insisted on dropping me off.

I had Saturday and Sunday to finish all of my school work, then a whole week of mental preparation about our marriage announcement.

...

"MOOOOKOOOO-SSAAANN!" I cried into her arms. "He," hic, "wants," hic, "announce," hic, "to everyone." I sobbed into her shoulder as she just held me as I cried my shock away.

In that moment, I didn't need words but her presence and comforting back rubs were enough.

"You calm now?" I nodded, embarrassed by my actions. "What happened?"

"He wants to announce our marriage."

"Tsuruga-san does?" She was surprised.

"I don't know, he didn't tell me his opinion. The president does and in two weeks." Kanae nodded, somehow it being the president's idea didn't surprise her at all.

"Well that's two weeks of preparation you have."

"That's not the problem."

"Then what is?"

"I don't know what he thinks or feels about this. Is he against it, does he want it? Isn't he worried about his reputation staining by announcing that his married to someone like me?"

"Mo, no matter what it looks like, I'm sure if he never wanted this marriage he wouldn't have gone with it in the first place. No matter what Kyoko, don't think that he is forced to do anything. That man has the power to make his own decisions."

That day, she had comforted me. It was a first experience for me, as I have never had someone that looked out for me like she did.

The weekend went by in a blink of an eye.

Now I found myself exiting a private jet on an island. After the luggage was placed in a car and the keys tossed to him, the jet flew away. Driving for a couple of minutes, we came to a huge mansion surrounded by green with hints of blue in the back ground from the ocean I saw above.

Throughout the short drive I didn't remember seeing other houses as we passed by. Looking as far as the eye could see, there were no other houses in sight. Only vision of green and blue was all I saw.

"It's like we are the only ones here," I talked to the back of the man who was busy getting our bags out the trunk. I wasn't really expecting him to respond but he did.

"That's because we are."

...

A:N/ Forgive me guys, but I have not been paying close attention to the time skips of Ren and Kyoko's marriage. So, for argument's sake, let's say they have been together for three and now heading into their fourth month.


	22. Chapter 22

_Recap._

 _Throughout the short drive I didn't remember seeing other houses as we passed by. Looking as far as the eye could see, there were no other houses in sight. Only vision of green and blue was all I saw._

 _"It's like we are the only ones here," I talked to the back of the man who was busy getting our bags out the trunk. I wasn't really expecting him to respond but he did._

 _"That's because we are."_

...Kyoko's POV...

We were the only ones here!?

"EEEEEEEEHHHHH!?" I managed to voice my surprise through my empty shell of a body.

A whole week on an island with no one but my husband?

I slowly felt the spirits fly out of me as he had dragged my frozen self into the house, along with the luggage.

The house, more like mansion, was two story. The lower half had the kitchen, two large living rooms, a study room, a huge library, a massive ballroom, a laundry room, and a toilet. The upper half had the sleeping quarters; about 6 bedrooms, all with their own joint bathrooms.

Following the man with the bags up the stairs, he had lead us to the last door in the long corridor.

"This is the president's private island." He opened the door for me, despite the fact that he had the luggage in his hands. "Whenever I would come here for some time away," he placed my bag on the floor and went to the door to retrieve his own, "I would stay in this room," he finished as he plopped himself on the huge bed.

I stood by the door with him on the bed as the realization came crashing down.

There was no escape, I was stuck here with no one else but him. It was only a matter of time until he would find out about the feelings I had been harbouring. Only a matter of time until he would kick me out on the street, as the whole "living together as roommates" would no longer apply; because I would eventually want more.

This was why I hated love. Love brought nothing but selfishness, greed, and doubt out of people.

I was going to make it my mission that he would never find out about these horrid feelings of mine.

... Ren's POV ...

This was going to be tougher than I had initially thought.

I could already see the panic in her eyes after finding out it was only going to be us two. First she had looked like a cute little dear caught in the blinding headlights, now she looked like someone that had death behind her tail. She had looked at me with a face that was caught between crying and shrieking out of fear.

"Oh look, it's about time for lunch," I told the girl that hadn't since moved a muscle as she stood by the bedroom door, "how about we take a shower-."

"EEEHHHH?" Her hands flew to cover her chest and her body became instantly red from head to toe.

"No-no, not together," I waved my hands as she looked ready to bolt out the door. "You can use this room's bathroom and I will use another." I tried to be as blunt as possible, as to not cause anymore misunderstandings. "And after freshening up, we can have lunch," I finished and she had nodded to the floor.

Knowing that my presence was only making her uncomfortable, I did what I had been doing lately, I left the room. I grabbed some change of clothes and left, leaving her with some time to herself.

Having a cold shower, I let my fears of her reaction for what would come freeze at the back of my mind. This was no time for fear and doubt, forget him, forget my past, just for this one week.

In order to make a step forward with her, I needed to loosen my shackles, even just a little.

... Author's POV...

After their showers and a change of comfortable clothing, the couple reunited down stairs in the kitchen.

He had found her behind, as her head was peeking inside the huge fridge. In that moment, he was glad she hadn't seen his face as he blushed to himself. She was so oblivious to how inviting and suggestive her pose had been; she was bent over, her small round butt highlighted by the shorts she wore, out in the open and for his eyes to feast on.

While he appreciated her lack of awareness, she was busily humming to herself from the amount of food she had found. She was surprised to say the least, as she had found fruits, vegetables, drinks, and all kinds of snacks packed to the brim in the fridge. The cupboards were also full of all kinds of ingredients. Everything looked fresh, like they were just bought.

"Need help making lunch?" He made his presence known to her.

She had declined his offer and stuttered a suggestion of him waiting for lunch in the living room.

Day one on the private island and the atmosphere between the couple was beyond suffocating. She was cautious of him, trying to keep her feelings hidden. He was moving at the speed of a snail as he walked on egg shells around her; trying not to frighten her any further.

That night, for the first time since they were legally bounded together, the couple slept in different rooms. His reasoning was to give her space and time to absorb everything, and her reasoning was time and space to compose herself and build a strong wall.

Day two, Kyoko was the first to wake up. After her shower, she had made breakfast, ate, and lost herself in the huge library as she was immersed with the fairy tale section. Lunch was when the couple came together and started to discuss the matters of how they 'first met'.

... Kyoko's POV ...

Placing the food on the table, he had seated himself opposite from me.

"So, the boss wants us to come up with a simple story that will explain how we met, as we need to keep the arranged part of our a marriage a secret." I nodded, indicating that I understood why we needed a cover story.

Taking a bite from my food, I waited for him to continue.

"Have any ideas?" He asked and I shook my head. There was no scenario that I could picture where him and I met, that would be realistic enough for people to believe.

"How about we met at my work place?"

"What if the reporters come asking around, and no one remembers ever seeing me there. How do we explain that?"

"That's true." Taking a peek at his face, it looked like he was taking this seriously as his expression was crunched in thought and his food long forgotten.

"How about, we met in my home town?"

"Huh?" Rather than confusion, it was more like he wanted an elaboration.

"You came to the inn where I was working for business, I happened to serve you and that's how we met." He was nodding now, following my train of thought.

"I like that, simple yet believable." He was shaking his head in approval. "But, how did we get together as a couple?" He looked at me with an innocent face that made me turn my head as to hide my creeping blush.

"I-I-I-...I don't know." I shied away.

"Mmmm," he had his hands on his chin. "I got it!" He clicked his fingers with a smile on his face at his brilliant idea.

"What is it?" I was curious.

"I can't say." He returned back to his food with a grin on his lips.

"HUH?" I was lost. "Don't I have to know as well?"

"Nope." Was this man serious? Shouldn't I need to know how we supposedly became a couple?

"What if I'm asked how we met?"

"I'll answer it for you."

"Shouldn't I at least know."

"Trust me, it's better if you find out later."

For some reason, I didn't question him further. Returning my attention back to my food, I lost myself in thought of what he was thinking.

... Ren's POV ...

Since she didn't question me further I couldn't help but smile at this small victory. Did this mean she trusted me?

Returning to her food and I to mine, I would occasionally steal glances at her as I knew she was still curious as to what I had thought of; as the answer to how we got together.

It was simple really. How do couples form?

Usually with a confession, right? When that question would be asked, I was finally ready to out what could have been the truth, if we had met in different circumstances that is.

Finishing our lunch, I had refused to sit back as she cleaned up. Standing next to her, I was in-charge of the drying.

"You really don't need to help." She is very persistent.

"I want to help." I guess she met her maker as I can be very stubborn.

"You have, had that smile since lunch," she commented. Was she paying attention to me?

"That's just how good the food was." She blushed and I wanted to see more. She looked so adorable, all small and pink next me.

"My food wasn't that good." That was one thing among many, I learned about her daily; she wasn't good at accepting compliments.

"It was better than just good, to me." I placed the last plate on the rack.

Drying her hands, she had started to head for the library again.

Grabbing her hand, I had stopped her in her tracks. She turned to me with a raised eyebrow and even pinker cheeks. All this blushing she was doing lately, the conversation we managed to start, it all got me feeling hopeful and confident.

Perhaps Yashiro was right and I had missed something.

Perhaps she didn't hate me as much as I had thought.

"Don't you think we should explore the island? Go on walks or a swim, we are surrounded by the ocean after all." I just wanted a reason for us to be together. If I let her be, she would head straight for the library, lose herself in books and only come out to make meals and eat.

I wanted to make some sort of progress on my mountain climb to forgiveness.

"After all, the boss sent us here to bond." I knew she wouldn't say no since we came here with a purpose and a mission to accomplish.

"O-okay." I let her hand drop from my grip.

... Kyoko's POV ...

Grabbing two water bottles, we made our way out the house.

"It feels like forever since I came here," he said as he breathed the fresh air and welcomed the sun's heat.

"When was the last time you came here?" I tried to make conversation.

"Last year. I came here for Maria's birthday celebration." Like a falling building crushing me to death, I dropped to my knees. Maria... I had completely forgotten about the promise I made with her. I told her I would never fall in love with Ren and here I was, already falling and there were no chances of me ever getting back up.

What was I going to do? After she had established I wasn't a threat to her love, we become close, she trusted me and treated me well; she even called me older sister as I had helped her overcome her problems with her father.

My hands formed into fists as I fell into despair. I promised her, and I had broken that promise without even a second thought to her, not even once.

Was I that blinded by love?

Was I that selfish as to only think of myself?

What has become of me?

"Are you okay?" He was kneeling in front of me. Worry evident in his eyes as he gently pulled me up. "Are you hurt?" The longer I took to reply, the more concerned he became.

"I'm, I'm fine, I just...tripped." I smiled at him. It looked like he wasn't buying it, but he didn't question me.

"Please be more careful," he said as he turned around and lead the way.

The walk was silent but that wasn't a bad thing. We quietly enjoyed the scenery as we walked past, I was struggling to stay present instead of running away with my imagination, but the pull was too strong as I imagined small fairies hidden in the trees we passed, the sky above and the ocean ahead.

The place was suddenly transformed to those happy days in my life.

I was running away to a place to cry in silence.

She had done it again; looked at me with those hateful eyes, spat at me those hurtful words.

Who would have thought beyond the green trees, I would have found a treasure. A treasure that came in the form of a boy; beautiful green eyes and bright blond hair. That time, I had thought he was a fairy, an angel on earth. An angel he was, as he played to my musings. For a random crying girl, he become a fairy for her, which I truly believed he was at that time.

Until that fateful day.

That idiot had left me behind, despite having his magical stone, the pain wouldn't leave. I had come to my senses; there was no such things as fairy tales, magic, or happily ever afters.

I should have been upset for being deceived, but I wasn't. He gave me the happiest memories in my childhood that was filled with nothing but abandonments.

"~Corn~" I whispered his name, right before I walked straight into the broad back of my husband. During the walk I had trailed behind him, and as he came to a sudden stop, it was my forehead to his back. I rubbed my lightly bruised nose before turning up and finding a frozen statue of a man that looked like life was sucked dry out of him.

...

A:N/ I know, I'm using the Koun card but I couldn't help it. I just couldn't think of any other reason that Ren could use as to fully let Kyoko in. XD

P.S, school officially started last week for me, therefore, bear with me as I will put my studies above my stories. Meaning, I will write chapters whenever I can, and the updates maybe even longer than it already is.

*Feeling sorry to my readers.


	23. Chapter 23

_Recap._

 _I should have been upset for being deceived, but I wasn't. He gave me the happiest memories in my childhood that was filled with nothing but abandonments._

 _"~Corn~" I whispered his name, right before I walked straight into the broad back of my husband. During the walk I had trailed behind him, and as he came to a sudden stop, it was my forehead to his back. I rubbed my lightly bruised nose before turning up and finding a frozen statue of a man that looked like life was sucked dry out of him_.

.. Ren's POV...

"~Corn~." The girl behind me had sweetly whispered.

My body froze, that was a name I hadn't been called in years. Ever since I left home, left my parents, and came here to throw myself into work. I had changed myself; my looks and behaviour. Nobody had ever called me by that name ever since then; not the boss or my parents when they would call me for a checkup and updates in my life.

I haven't been him in years.

 _How did she know?_

Everything about that guy, everything the old me owned and possessed, I had burned it all away; whether physically or mentally. I had legally changed my name; so it couldn't have been that she saw the name on my passport or anything.

 _How did she know?_

Did the boss spill the beans and tell her everything? I mean, she had the right to know what she was married to.

 _What did this mean? Did this mean that she had accepted me? Did this mean that she came here to cut all ties with me?_

I had stood there while millions of thoughts passed my mind. I could feel the past catching up with me as it became harder for me to breath. Since our marriage, the nightmares I used to have had slowly decreased as she was beside me. All those months of mental peace left the doors open for my guilt to burst in. In this single moment, time froze and it became too much to handle.

I was suffocating in my past and guilt.

I found myself in darkness, no sound, no one in sight to help me or hear my cries; I was all alone.

* * *

... Kyoko's POV ...

"Ano, Ren-san?" I questioned the standing corpse in front of me.

He wasn't moving and if it didn't seem like it was just us two in the world, I would have thought that he wasn't breathing either.

 _Was this some kind of joke?_

No. The man I knew could be playful, teasing sometimes, but he wasn't one for pranks and jokes.

I was starting to get worried.

"Ren-san?" I called to him as I moved closer to his lifeless body.

"Ren-san!" I began to increase the volume in my voice, waiting for some reaction.

"Ren." Honorific forgotten as I pulled at his arms. Upon contact, I shivered at how cold his hands had become.

What was I going to do? We were the only ones here, what if he was hurt? How was I going to get help?

"REN!" I don't know when but I had started crying, and the longer he took to respond the louder my cries became; the intensity in my worries increased. Cupping his cheeks, I begged for him to respond, wielded my body to transfer it's heat into him and hopefully jolt him awake.

"Ren, talk to me," I whispered, giving up on shouting as it was not working and only frightening the small fairies that surrounded us.

"I wanted to tell you all about Corn. The amazing fairy prince I met when I was younger," I whispered to his chest, my tears staining his shirt. As I leaned my forehead on his hard chest and my hands still cupping his checks, I never saw the slight movement on his eyebrow.

"You know, I will have to admit you are my second love; that baka doesn't count. Corn was my first." I began my tale of the fairy prince I met years ago, to my husband that was a mystery to me.

* * *

...Ren's POV...

In the darkness that trapped my being, I heard a faint sobbing voice.

"I wanted to tell you all about Corn." Memories of my cry baby Hamburger Queen appeared like stills from a movie. I was now back in that forest. That day, I had wandered around to find a quiet place with no one in sight. The place was beautiful, the sparkling blue water, the surrounding green trees, but what made it magical was the small girl that appeared before me.

"Are you a fairy?" She had asked with glistening golden eyes. I was captivated. The short hours I had spent with her, were honestly the happiest times in my childhood.

"Coorrrn don't leave me!" The image of her teary face shattered all around me. I had made her cry louder than whatever her mother might have done or said. I had made her show such a sad expression, that there were times where I regretted ever meeting her. _She could have been happier without me._

 _"After I found out he wasn't a fairy, I was relived. If he is human, at least there were some chance we could met again."_ Her voice whispered around me.

She didn't hate me for deceiving her?

 _"At that time I was so focused on Sho that I never noticed the feelings I had for Corn."_

She loved me, the old me?

 _"And now, I'm so scared of losing you that I never told you how I felt."_

What did that mean? How she felt? Wasn't it hate and fear?

I wanted to know, just like a wild beast I used to be, I fought my way out of my prism. She was that Kyoko from long ago, she loved the old me. What were these feelings that she felt for the present me?

* * *

... Author's POV...

She never noticed his returned conscious. In the middle of green trees with the little creatures as their witnesses, she had continued with her confession. Pouring her heart out to what she thought was her frozen husband.

"Tsuruga Ren, I was scared of marrying you. I didn't know you, and you didn't know me. I was afraid that you would be disappointed in me; this average looking girl that was forced to be your wife. But the longer I knew you, even though at times it looked like you were someone else, I felt happy that I had somewhere to belong to, someone to care for me. I know you can never feel the same, but..."

She had took a long breath in and let the desires of her heart pour for the man that would never know, for the man that would never feel the same away.

"... I love you..." She spoke so low, he struggled to hear her words. The three words vibrated through his being and forced his body to move.

"Kyoko-chan," her head shot up to face the blank express of her husband. _Oh Kami-sama what had she done?_ She screamed in her head before bolting out of his embrace.

"Kyaaaaaa!" _It was all over, he was going to kick her out. She done screwed up now._

With the power of love, and also frustration and confusion about her reaction, he had chased after her. She was fast, but his legs were longer.

"KYOKO!" He shouted after her.

"Forget it!" She shouted back as she ran like she knew where she was going.

"STOP!" It was too late as she fell and continued to tumble down the small slope hidden behind the small bushes and shrubs.

"Hey, are you okay?" He knelt next to her crunched body at the bottom. She had dirt, grass and leaves stuck on her. She laid there, face to the ground, and refused to face him. "Kyoko, are you hurt?"

"Forget what I said," she whispered. _Was that the right response after falling and potentially harming herself?_ He thought.

"Wh- why?" He was confused.

"Please forget it, it never happened." With trembling hands, she pulled herself to a sitting position. "You heard nothing," she tried to convince him.

"Why would I do that?"

"BECAUSE I HAVE NO WHERE ELSE TO GO!"

"Why would you need to go anywhere else?" He was confused by her cognitive process.

"Don't you hate me now, for feeling that way? Aren't you now worried that it would be impossible to continue living the way we used to? I know you don't feel that way, so please forget i-"

"Who said I don't feel that way?" He was a little annoyed at how naive she could get. He was getting frustrated with himself for hesitating.

"HUH?" Her tears stopped in their tracks.

"Who said I was going to kick you out?"

"You mean you weren't?"

"How can I kick my own wife out of her home? How can I kick the women that...that I love out of my life? If you haven't realized, everything I own, it also belongs to you too."

"W-w-what did you just say?"

"Since you are my wife, you own hal-"

"Not that, before that."

"The part that I love you?" She had nodded. "Tsuruga Kyoko, I am in love with you, and I have been ever since we met...years ago."

"Huh?" She was blushing, confused, high and confused. Ever since they met, years ago? "But, I ...we have only known each other for a couple of months." She whispered her confusion.

"Yeah, about that..." He sat in front of her. This was the hard part of this whole week; the president had advised him to come clean about his past. She might have loved the younger him, the present him, but when she would find out about all the bad things he had done, he was certainly sure her feelings would change.

"I..." He hesitated, "changed...myself." He began his tale of his hidden dark past.

* * *

...

A:N/ I'm sure you guys are thinking that this confession was rushed. Like what? She's just going to confess like that?! And his going to reveal his tortured past just like that?! WHAT!?

HAHAH, that's because it was, I was planing the confession like on day 4 of this island isolation week. O-well, If anything went as I planned, this fan fiction would have been finished a long time ago. (I had planned to make it 20 chapters).

Anyways, their confession needed to get a move on, so Aiko (I'm sure you all forgot about her) can get what she's been waiting for.


	24. Chapter 24

_Recap._

 _"Yeah, about that..." He sat in front of her. This was the hard part of this whole week; the president had advised him to come clean about his past. She might have loved the younger him, the present him, but when she would find out about all the bad things he had done, he was certainly sure her feelings would change._

 _"I..." He hesitated, "changed...myself." He began his tale of his hidden dark past._

... Aiko's POV ...

It had been three days since they left. How would I know? I have been counting down the hours, minutes and seconds that I hadn't seen him.

She appeared out of nowhere and started living with him. _Her husband she said. Marriage she implied._

 _Who was she? What was she using against him?_

I wanted to know. Taking the advantage of them not being home, I had raided his apartment. There was no need for me to call my people to break down the door or anything. This was why I didn't mind working here at all. This job gave me easy access to everything Ren; they had spare keys, and all the passwords for every apartment in this whole complex. _This was a gold mine!_

Entering his apartment like it was my own, I appreciated the moment alone as I examined his way of life; his home, with time and ease. _I had all the time in the world!_

Everywhere I turned and looked, there were traces of her. Her toothbrush, her slippers, her belongings and somehow the layout of his apartment had shifted a bit. _It was her doing wasn't it?_ She came pushing her way in and now she was already making changes? _Changing his home, his routine! What's next? Changing him too?!_

The thought of them together, the mental picture of her in his home, like she owned it. In his embrace; where I was supposed to be. Her in his bed; sleeping on my side. It all repulsed me, I wanted to know who this bitch was and get rid of her real quick. This game she was playing was going on long enough. It was about time I claimed my seat on the throne next to _my_ man. _She was merely dirtying the air around him._

Digging around in the apartment, I had collected a couple of things for my Tsuruga Ren shrine. Of course I helped myself to a pair of his boxers, a couple of his white shirts form his closet, one of his body cologne, a quick brush with his toothbrush and a clean of the toilet with her toothbrush. I made sure to place some of her clothing in the trash and others left with holes. Of course I didn't leave the apartment without some information that could help me track how this slut got into his life. _That was half the reason for breaking into his home in the first place._

That day, in the comfort of my own home; where there were no prying eyes or noisy co-workers, I had created a page with her personal information; like her first and last name, date of birth, height, weight, etcetera. On the page, I had some ugly ass photos of her; she was seated next to a wrinkling old man. I had no hopes for the web page, I only wanted to see if there was anyone out there that knew her. I mean, there's a lot of people on the internet; there's bound to be at least someone that knew her from whatever rock she crawled out of.

With some unknown and irrelevant slut like her, I never expected to receive a response so quick.

 _You have a message._ Thephone in my hand had displayed the message as I got myself settled into bed; wearing nothing but a night gown. _If only Ren could see this; I'm sure I would have him bleeding from his nose._ I mused at how he would react at the how my body was beautifully inviting. _A body that no man could resist!_

From YourMan: _"That girl you are searching for. I know her."_

The response was from a user named as 'Your Man', I could tell it was a guy; evident in how egotistic he sounded and the image of a luxurious car as his profile picture. A flash of hope had sparked in me. _Looks like I didn't have to result to plan B._ You don't want to know what plan B the plan at the back of my mind, I concentrated on getting as much dirt on her for when I would rip her away from my Ren.

 _"Yeah, why don't you tell me what you know about her."_ I replied.

From YourMan: _"There's a price for my information. Noting is free."_

 _A price? What the hell did he want?_ Calming down, I had to be nice, I didn't want to scare him away before I get the juice. _Play nice._ I told myself.

 _"I am not sure what you want, but I can try to make it happen *Winky face"._

From YourMan: _"HAHA. I don't want your body or your money."_

"Like hell I was offering my body!" I shouted at my phone. Good thing this person was somewhere far away and behind a screen, or I would have ripped his throat out at his words. _My body was reserved for one man alone, my sweet dear Ren._

 _"Then what do you want?"_ Screw politeness, I needed my beauty sleep and this person clearly wanted to play. _Time is money and he was waisting my money._

From YourMan: _"Well, I recently found out that my pet was sold without my permission."_

Was this guy looney? What the hell did that mean?

 _"Oh really. If it's a puppy you want, a puppy you will get."_

From YourMan: _"HAHA, Oh no, my pet isn't an animal."_

 _"Then what is it?"_ I could feel a twitch coming along as this person was speaking in riddles.

From YourMan: _"Enough about me. Why do you need the info on her for?"_

 _"To fix a current pest problem. You know what, I have no time for this. What do you want in exchange for your info?"_ I was done playing games. I needed that bitch gone, stat! Beating around the bush with this person wouldn't make that happen quick enough.

From YourMan: _"I want her back. I never gave permission for my property to be sold."_

 _Interesting._ Whomever this psycho was, he clearly had some history with that thing. If he wanted her back, go right ahead and take her back. Looking at my phone, a grin broke out on my lips.

 _"I'll be more than happy to comply."_ The problem was going to be solved as soon as they returned. I wanted her gone from his side. She was only dirtying the spot I would soon be taking over. Whomever this person was, I was more than willing to deliver her to his side; whether she wanted to or not.

 _"Okay, here is the plan..."_

Shutting my phone and placing it next to my bed, I went to sleep and had the best sleep of my life. Dreams of my Ren and I together were soon going to become a reality.

...Author's POV...

In the silent woods, sitting at the bottom of a slope, surrounded by trees was a husband; scared about what type of reaction the small woman seated in front of him would inflict on him.

Said woman was covered in grass and dirt, coming close to resembling one of those swamp people you seen on t.v. She sat quietly waiting for the man to reveal what seemed to be so difficult to say.

"I...changed, myself." He had began as he had gotten her attention from her own sudden and unprepared confession. Things happened so fast and out of her control. She never wanted to let him know of her feelings this way; heck, she never wanted him to ever know in the first place. But she did; she confessed and he heard it all. His reaction was beyond what she ever expected. She thought he would be ashamed of her; especially how quick she was to fall in love with a stranger. But he didn't react that way. He was happy; in fact, he felt the same way? He wasn't going to kick her out? She was beyond relieved.

Maybe her life wouldn't turn as bad as she had thought? Maybe there was some sort of happily ever after in her future after all. Looking at the man in front of her; she knew it couldn't have been anyone else but him. In her eyes, he was nothing less than an amazing human being, and man many would fight for.

Staring at her awaiting pool of golden eyes, the words seemed to want to flow out. Confess all his sins and wait for her judgment to befall him.

 _"Don't be a fool. Just became she loves you now, doesn't mean she'll love you later."_ That dark side of him said. Not willing to take a leap of faith for the young woman that his heart had begun to beat for. He was scared out of his mind of what could become of him. What if she turned her head away from his confession? What would he do next?

 _"If she says she no longer loves you, then what? Throw her on the streets? Or better yet, finish her like you finished him?"_ He edged on, implying her end by his own hands.

 _"We'll never know unless we try."_ That was all the reason and argument Ren had and needed. Something had sparked in him and he had never felt anymore braver than now. Something hinted at him that she'll somehow understand. He may have not known her all her life, but she gave the vibe of being an understanding person. It was something.. something in her eyes told him to open up.

 _"That's your reason? Her vibe? Don't be foolish!"_ Fear was what was speaking; he was simply afraid of not knowing her reaction.

 _"I'm tired of the guilt. Haven't we suffered enough?"_ Ren truly was tired. The stopped watch on his wrist was a constant reminder of his sinful actions, the nightmares that even followed him during his working hours; that time of the day where his body didn't have to move or think about anything, were nothing but torture that he wished to end.

 _"For what we did, an eternity of suffering would never be enough, and you can't just decide when the suffering is enough either. You have no right to make that decision!"_ Pain and suffering was what he believed he deserved, as he had inflicted those exact feelings that those that closest to him.

 _"That's true, we don't have the right to decide...why don't we let her decide..."_ And with that, Ren opened up; he turned a blind eye to fear and took a leap of faith. She could ruin him or save him; for her, he was willing to take the chance.

"I was born in American. I am mixed, Japanese and Russian." What other place to start than the beginning; his origins.

"WAW!" She was speechless. He was all kinds of exotic. "H-how?" It was a silly question, but she just could not get over the surprise about his blood line.

"My Father is Japanese and my mother is Russian, they met in America and that's where I was born and grew up." From her expression, he could see she was surprised but not repulsed by the idea of him being mixed blood. So far it was a good start; the nerves decreased.

"Can you speak Russian? English?!" She eagerly asked him. So this explained his behaviour, knowledge and taste about America style i fashion or food.

"A little Russian, and fluent English." Ren had shyly answered.

"WOW, amazing!" She blushed to herself. "You are amazing." Kyoko had quietly added.

"I'm not as amazing as you think." He didn't want to rejoice about her reaction just yet. She hadn't heard the whole truth about his past.

"You are a CEO of huge company at such a young age and you can speak foreign languages. Just those things alone are amazing!" The look in her eyes and the pink on her cheeks told him that she wasn't lying, or telling him what she thought he wanted to hear; these were her honest true feelings.

With a heavy heart, and a sparkle of hope in his eyes. Ren had revealed the events of that night to his wife. She had cried.

She cried as he struggled to tell her. She cried as she told him it was an accident; one that he didn't cause. She cried as the relief of her reaction left his body; as he told her how scared he was of loosing her. She cried as he cried. All this in a spam of 2 hours.

"I am really sorry." He sincerely said. Both still seated on the ground, facing each other as the sun started to deep behind them. Funny how time flew by when you wanted it to stop.

"What for?" Why was he apologising for sharing such deep and scarring secrets to her? She should be thanking him for sharing even though he didn't have to.

"For what I did to you that day." He didn't have it in him to look at her. He was to shamed of his actions; the ground and then her legs was as far as he could look at her.

"What..." He was awkwardly rubbing his neck, "you did to me?" She found her hand rubbing her own neck. _Oh that! Was he talking about the incident?_ "Oh, don't worry about that! You didn't do it on purpose, it's not like you wanted to hurt me..."

"I would never hurt you." He looked into her eyes as he interrupted her.

"Really, there's nothing to be sorry for. You mistook me for someone else didn't you?" He had nodded. "Then there's no need to be sorry. Actually, I should be thanking you. We married as strangers, we knew nothing about each other, or had links with one another. But, you revealing who you are to me-"

"About that..." She had come to recognise that awkward neck rub. He was holding something back; nervous about telling her the truth. Holding her breathe, she waited for him to finish. "We have met before, once, long ago when you were about 6 and I was 10."

"Huh?"

"I- I am also, that Kuon. The fairy prince Kuon." Out of all that happened that day, that was the biggest reveal that Kyoko found hard to believe and digest. After he described every detail of where they met and how they spent their days together. Kyoko had sprung up from the ground, pulled the man up with her and headed back to the house. With one wish in mind; she wanted to met Kuon again, see him again.

"Are you ready?" Ren asked as he stood at the door of the bedroom she had been sleeping in and away from him.

"Yes!" Taking the last step in and staring at his seated wife on the bed, her golden pools reflected his green orbs.

"KUON!" Kyoko run to the man that had given her- her happiest memories in her childhood. "I missed you so much." Tears of joy rained down her face. She found him again, she found her prince in the man she just started to love; her husband.

... Aiko's POV ...

 _From YourMan: "What do you mean she's married? *Angry face"_

I see he wasn't pleased by the news. _That makes it the two of us!_

 _"Just that, she's married."_ Honestly, what other meaning was there.

From YourMan: _"How? Who would want to marry her?"_

 _"You tell me! I still don't see how they got together."_

From YourMan: _"Who's the guy?"  
_

 _"My dear Tsuruga Ren *Teary face."_

Rather than an instant reply, it was a couple of minutes later before he replied to my message.

From YourMan: _"That pine-head pretty-boy."  
_

 _"Don't you dare insult my Ren *Three angry faces."_

From YourMan: _"Well, it looks like we are going to meet sooner than I thought *Evil grin."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

From YourMan: _"LME is holding a celebration that I will now be going to."_

 _"You work for LME?"_

From YourMan: _"Hell No! I work for the company that's gonna bring them down into the shits."_

...

A:N/ This chapter was short compared to the others, but my brain started farting ideas, literary at 11 pm. *Writing this with blood shot eyes form lack of sleep.

*About to write a paragraph of apologies and thank-yous to the readers, but falls asleep. XD


	25. Chapter 25

_Recap._

 _From YourMan: "What do you mean she's married? *Angry face*"_

 _I saw he wasn't pleased by the news. That made it the two of us!_

 _"Just that, she's married." Honestly, what other meaning was there?_

 _From YourMan: "How? Who would want to marry her?"_

 _"You tell me! I still don't see how they got together."_

 _From YourMan: "Who's the guy?"_

 _"My dear Tsuruga Ren *Teary face.*"_

 _Rather than an instant reply, it was a couple of minutes later before he replied to my message._

 _From YourMan: "That pine-head pretty-boy."_

 _"Don't you dare insult my Ren *Three angry faces*."_

 _From YourMan: "Well, it looks like we are going to meet sooner than I thought *Evil grin.*"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _From YourMan: "LME is holding a celebration that I will now be going to."_

 _"You work for LME?"_

 _From YourMan: "Hell No! I work for the company that's gonna bring them down into the shits."_

...Kyoko's POV...

"What?" He whispered to me. In the dim lit room, his eyes lit up like a fire fly in the night sky.

"Nothing," I whispered back. We were sitting on top of my bed, in a room I had slept in to hide away from him. Everything else didn't matter as I stared at him. Taking in the moment; the man and all the memories that came rushing in.

"Really, what is it?" He whispered yet again. We were the only ones here, yet talking in normal voice seemed to be wrong. The world outside didn't matter as time went by without our notice.

"Noth-"

"It's not nothing," he cut me off. He moved closer to me, I subconsciously held my breathe in as he moved slower than a snail towards me. "You are crying." My fingers flew to my face, and just like he had said, wet drops greeted my small fingers. I didn't realize I was crying. The deeper I stared into his green pools, the heaver my tears rained.

Gently and hesitantly, he had caressed my cheeks and awkwardly rubbed the tears away.

"What's wrong?" He whispered, the smooth motion of his thump on my cheeks somehow increased the temperature in the room. We were sitting next to each other, side by side. The distance between our bodies, the heatwaves radiating from his body; everything about him became amplified. I was so aware of him that it was ridiculous.

"Nothing's wrong." I looked up at him, a smile blossomed on my lips. "I'm just so happy, I don't know what to do." More tears raced down my face, yet my words were nothing but relief to his ears as he had chuckled before pulling me in for a tight embrace. The moment felt so intimate; it was like this was the first time I truly saw my husband; the man behind the business suit. The length of his slender fingers as they cleaned away my tears, how gentle his eyes were as they gazed down at me, the way his silky hair fell on his face and hid away the beauty underneath. I noticed it all, and much more.

I found myself slowly extending my arm and pushing away his hair. I found myself hypnotized by his eyes, hypnotized by his graceful movements as his head slowly tilted down and moved an inch closer, closer, and closer towards me.

...Ren's POV...

You could say it was the heat of the moment, or the happiness of the reunion, but sitting on top of a very soft bed and having my wife of all people in my arms; it's like this moment was planned. Planned to make me lose control so easily. Before I would have used excuses such as her feelings to hold myself back, but she loved me back. That single fact seemed to mean the world to me. Her age, my age, or the small amount of time we have been together didn't matter.

Nothing mattered but her.

I wanted to do more than just wipe away her tears. I wanted to promise her right here and now, that from now on and forever, I was solely hers and hers alone. Yet, the words didn't want to come out. The only thing I was capable of doing was hold her. The only thing I wanted to do was to embrace her.

The way she gazed up at me, the way her tears seemed to flow endlessly, her beauty, the moment, the atmosphere - everything seemed... perfect.

Slowly leaning down, hesitant of myself - old habits die hard I guess. Even though I knew of her feelings, I still hesitated. Holding her tighter than before, as if afraid she could leap out of my arms any minute. My hesitance only gained an encouraging smile from her. Her cheeks were tinted with the most beautiful of pinks, her eyes glistened with some stray tears, the way her teeth lit the way. I could see it all.

No more holding back.

Leaning down, we were now nose to nose and I was inches away from her pink petal like lips. I closed my eyes and dove down for my prize.

"Wa-w-wait." Her tiny hands were placed on my chin, stopping me from getting to her flower.

Was she having second thoughts? Did my past finally sink in and she was scared out of her mind? I know I would be. It was too good to be true - her acceptance of everything was too surreal.

"I..I-I, I have never kissed anyone, so I don't know t-the right way to, k-k-iss," She shyly whispered and stuttered her worry. Her face looked apologetic and scared. She was just too cute and innocent. I couldn't help the genuine smile that left my lips, or the moment of mischief as I rolled us on the soft bed a couple of times to alleviate whatever feelings of expectant she may have had. My actions gained a couple of cute giggles from her. As I looked down at the women who loved me back, the sight was magical.

Her hair was all over the place, yet didn't look messy. Her eyes were shining, as if challenging me. And our position - Oh boy, it suggested something way above the stage we were up to.

Confidently diving down, I kissed her right full on the lips. _It's exactly as I had thought._ Her lips were soft and sweet.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." I placed a chaste kiss on her soft lips yet again. "If you want, I could teach you all the different types of kisses." Looming above her, I knew I was oozing something she was not ready for. Something we were not ready for. Her frozen state, the look of horror and the deep shade of red that decorated her entire body told me to stop now before I pushed my luck. "Maybe another time." I disentangled our bodies from each other. I was more than content with kissing for now.

... Author's POV...

The remainder of day 4 the couple had spent the time together asking trivial questions about each other.

"You actually have already met my father." Ren answered the small girl that was so curious about his family life and dynamics.

"O" The shape that her mouth had taken after, told him he needed to explain further.

"You might remember another man that was with the president at the inn. A man that, I am sure, ate the whole kitchen."

"His your father?" He smiled at her surprised look. Kyoko looked like someone who had figured the answer to the million dollar question. Eyes big and wide, her mouth in the cutest smile. "You definitely did not take after his eating habits." She commented. Remembering the amount of dishes she had had to wheel in to their room while during his stay at the inn.

"HAhAha, you are not the first to stay that." He was happy as they simply talked.

"So, did you take after your mother on the eating habit instead?" Kyoko questioned. After his reveal, she just wanted to know everything about her husband, about the businessman, Tsuruga Ren, and about her childhood fairy prince Corn.

"Actually, no. She eats just fine. Not as much as my father but not as little as me." He looked down at her smiling face.

"I would love to meet her someday."

"And you will." Of course she would, his mother wanted nothing more than to see her son. Now she had a daughter too, all the more to anticipate for the family reunion. "Enough about me. From what I remember, Kyoko-chan was head over heels about this boy, what was his name again.. Cho... or something? So what happened with him?" Of course he remembered the boy's name, how could he not? He was all that Kyoko ever talked about when they were younger, but he wanted to tease her a little. That was until he saw the look on her face, how the smile fell a couple of degrees.

"It's Sho. Well, he left. He always talked about living 'the life,' something bigger and better than what he could have gotten in that small town. He spoke of leaving, and one day; he left. He left without telling anyone and never came back. I have not seen him or spoken to him since then. "

Because of his good memories, Ren knew that boy mattered to Kyoko a lot. He knew that it must have pained her when he left.

"But, I guess it was meant to be. If he had stayed, I don't think this marriage would have happened." Kyoko said with a bitter sweet smile.

The heavy topic seemed to close Ren's throat up. The topic of her mother was another that he knew pained her. To end a good day on an okay, if not sad note, he had changed the topic to one that they needed to discuss about.

"You know, the company celebration will be a masquerade ball theme." That seemed to have lifted her mood. Unknown to Ren, images of beautiful women in ball gowns dancing the night away and conversing with handsome men - if not their true loves - played in the confines of her overactive imagination. "So the president will be hosting the event and he wants us to announce the marriage straight off the bat. Therefore, we will have the evening to introduce you to people individually."

The couple spent hours talking and getting down the details on how they met and answers to simple questions that people may ask. Even though Kyoko was nervous and scared, the knowledge of having Kuon's strength by her side was comforting.

... Aiko's POV...

Entering the small cafe, I took a table by the window and waited for my appointment to arrive. A waiter came by and I order a glass of water. Caffeine wasn't good for my skin. Placing the red apple on the table, I made sure it was visible for others to see.

I had agreed to meet YourMan, but I wasn't like those stupid girls that would meet in private places. I wanted a public area just in case this psycho tried something funny.

Taking my dark sunglasses off, I took a look around the cafe, it was one of those couple themes cafes. The couples around were being lovey-dovey, it only put me in a good mood. _This is a place I will come with Ren once we get together._ I smiled to myself.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed a figure walking towards me. The figure stopped right in front of me, picked up the red apple I had placed on the table and took a seat opposite of me.

"Hi, I am your man." He introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, I am the girl of your dreams." I replied. It looked like we were not going to get to know each other on a personal level, which was why we were using our usernames. I actually liked that better.

"So, let's get down to business, I'm a very busy man." He was a young man, bleached blond hair and in a black clean suit. His ears had tiny little holes that most would miss. _So he wore piercings?_ He didn't look a day older than 18. Was I wasting my time with this little kid? _Something better come of this!_ I had already taken down the website I had set up of that gold digger. If less people had noticed it, the better. I wanted nothing to be tracked back to me, but I hope it wasn't all for nothing.

"Okay, the celebration; the masquerade ball, how are we getting in?" I asked. I had taken a peek at Ren's mail; he had received an official invitation with the request of bringing his wife. Of course this wasn't the first time I read his mails. I always made sure to buy envelopes identical to his mail and seal it back perfectly. Years of practice. Anyways, the mail finally sunk in the fact that he was married to that whore - the more reason she needed to be taken care of real quick.

"No need to worry about that. I happen to have an invitation, you will be my plus one." Invitation? Was this guy perhaps a big head in the business world? It didn't matter.

"Alright. I know what they will be wearing. Their clothes were delivered today. Just like the plan, I take him and you take her?" I asked him. He merely smirked back at me, but something sinister flickered past his eyes. Chills ran down my spine. Deciding we could plan the rest through email, I had left and made my way home to go over the finishing touches for the plan.

"Can't wait for when she'll take a bit of my apple." I snickered at how brilliant the plan is. Today, I'll be sleeping like a baby.

... Kyoko's POV ...

I'm scared, terrified. This is the final day before we return home. Home and to our everyday life. Maybe it's because we are isolated and that's why he said what he said, and did what he did. When we get home, will he still be the same? After we announce the marriage, will he not regret it?

The birds outside altered me of our last day here. Turning on the queen size bed, I looked at my husband sleeping peacefully right next to me. He looked so handsome, so.. radiant, I had a hard time believing that he was real, that he was here, that he was mine.

"Corn, I'm scared." My eyes were clenched shut as I whispered for strength to the stone that he gave to me a long time ago.

"There's nothing to be afraid of as long as I'm here." His deep voice resonated through the covers. Opening my eyes, I was met with his burning green ones. I did the only thing I have been able to do since his kisses yesterday, I blushed - madly in fact. "Good morning, honey." Yep, what was there to do but blush madly.

"G-good morning, R-ren." I replied, right before I hid underneath the covers. This was practice for tomorrow night. He wanted me to call him by his first name. He didn't mind if I called him Kuon as long as we were alone, but at the moment Ren was the name I needed to get comfortable with the most.

"Like you said earlier, I'm also scared." He confessed. "I'm scared that as soon as we get back home, your mind might change. That what you have said and done so far is because we are here, alone, and it's not how you truly feel." Knowing that I had the same fears as him somehow made this whole situation less scary. "I can't wait to tell everyone that I'm married to you. Get over the night together and finally start our lives as truly husband and wife." I felt the same way. Pulling me into his warm embrace, he huskily and lovingly whispered in my ear. "I love you Kyoko."

"I l-l-love you too." I hid my face in his chest. We felt exactly the same. These past couple of months were just us getting to know each other. After tomorrow, our lives will truly begin.

... Author's POV...

Ren and Kyoko might have been on the same page, but not the rest of Japan. The couple couldn't have imagined how the news of Ren's marriage could have been taken by the public.

And they sure as hell couldn't have imagined the crazy night awaiting them at the ball. Unlike Cinderella, an insane and delusional women was after Kyoko's prince and she was willing to do anything. Unlike Cinderella, Kyoko didn't have a fairy Godmother but rather an egotistic man that wanted her to scrub the floor he walks on for the rest of her life.

The couple sure needed that one last day of peace.

...

A/N:My beta angle has yet to edit this chapter (I'm just to excited to post already) therefore, please notify me of any spelling or grammatical error that you spot.

OMG, I did it! I am super happy for jumping over this writer's block wall that I had faced. I am honestly happy with the chapter and ecstatic for the next one. I am currently inspired and hope you all look forward for the next chapter.

Thank you all so, so, so, much for putting up with me and still reading this fanfic. AAAAAH - I don't want to spoil anything, but this Aiko chick has a messed up plan in store for Ren and Kyoko.


	26. Chapter 26

_Recap._

 _Ren and Kyoko might have been on the same page, but not the rest of Japan. The couple couldn't have imagined how the news of Ren's marriage could have be taken by the public._

 _And they sure as hell couldn't have imagined the crazy night awaiting them at the ball. Unlike Cinderella, an insane and delusional women was after Kyoko's prince and she was willing to do anything. Unlike Cinderella, Kyoko didn't have a fairy Godmother but rather an egotistic man that wanted her to scrub the floor he walks on for the rest of her life._

 _The couple sure needed that one last day of peace._

...Author's POV...

This was it, the couple had finally arrived home after a week of isolation and oh boy was it weird and awkward. Maybe their fears weren't that far fetched, maybe the isolation had a factor on their behaviour. It sure looked like it, as the couple looked so...so... distance with each other in some way. Arriving home, Kyoko was back to her reality and she was questioning everything that had happened on that island. Everything that she had said, and everything he had said; everything that she did, and everything he had done. All these doubtful thoughts swirling in her mind were clearly written on her face, and oh boy was Ren terrified. What should he do? What should he say?

Returning home to the usual was like a wake up call for him. His stern and serious mask that he upheld for so many years had crumbled so easily in front of her. Would he be able to slip it off and on as he please, even if they were in public? Just how deep did his wife affect him? The answers were kind of scary to him.

Opening the door for his wife, he had watched her as she shyly stepped past him and into their home. Home sweet home, they both had thought.

"I'm home." He whispered to himself. These were the first words that he had spoken since they departed from the car. Kyoko looked so heavenly to him, as she had twirled around with a big smile on her face, eyes sparkling and cheeks tinted a rose coloured pink. In that moment, the deep feelings they had shared at that island came rushing in. Ren was so happy she loved him back; despite the monster he used to be. Kyoko's next words had Ren pulling her in his strong arms for a whisper of loving words.

"Okaerinasai!" She had happily sung and welcomed him home.

"Tadaima." His breath tickled her ear, but Kyoko didn't pull away. She didn't want to lose this sense of safety and security he provided for her, nor did she want to leave the warmth that his body seemed to always posses.

"I'm glad we went away." Ren said to her. He had hoped that the meaning in his words reached her as well.

"Me too." She replied. Message delivered. Kyoko understood why Ren said those particular words. He wanted her to know that he had meant everything he had said and done.

As the atmosphere of love dispersed in the room. The couple headed for the bedroom and begun to unpack. Kyoko, being as sharp as ever, noticed the little things in the room that were missing, and the little things in the room that were displaced. Heading to the closet while Ren unpacked on the bed, she found some of her clothes torn to pieces. As much as she didn't want to worry Ren, it was too late. With her moment of hesitation and his sharp senses, he had seen the articles of clothes in her hands.

"I'm guessing you did not do that to your own clothes." She shamefully nodded, somehow feeling as though it was her fault for not preventing this. To Kyoko's surprise, Ren didn't overreact as Kyoko had thought he would. To Ren though, he was glad that this happened while they were away and now he has a chance to do something about it. He knew he had stalkers; it came with the risk he took being in the public eye, therefore, thoughts of Kyoko getting attacked in some dark streets by ladies that stalked him, always ran through his mind. He wasn't with her 24/7, so the thoughts of Kyoko being attacked had always been on his mind, and always been his constant worry.

Looking at the pieces of material in her hands, his thoughts began to wonder. What would have happened if he was away on a business trip and she was home alone? Would that person simply be satisfied with ripping Kyoko's clothes apart? Just how many stalkers knew where he lived?

"Why don't we move?" Ren suggested out of the blue. A puzzled Kyoko looked up at him from her crouched position on the closet floor.

... Kyoko's POV...

"Huh?" I didn't understand his words, nor did I understand the serious face he was making. Gently pulling me up from my knees with his strong hands, he repeated his words.

"Why don't we move?" He paused and looked at me. His deep brown eyes were searching mine, somehow looking for an answer of their own. "Move from this apartment to our own house. Even move away from this city if you would like." He strongly suggested. We were standing face to face, my small hands in his. I was speechless. What was I suppose to say in situations like these? Moving wasn't a simple choice, yet the burning fire in his eyes expressed his resolve. He wanted this. For whatever reason, he wanted to move, and take me with him.

"Bu-ut why?" I whispered. I wasn't sure how I felt about this, I was kinda stuck in the middle. This place was growing on me. I was scared of the possibility of leaving this new life of mine behind. Would I like where we would move to? Would I be able to maintain the friendship I was able to form here? All kinds of thoughts and worries ran through my mind. I was honestly not sure about this. We confessed to each other, things were sort of...officially starting. Was moving a good option right now?

"Well, this apartment is more of a bachelor pad, it's my place. I want a home that's ours. A home that we picked together and want to someday... raise a family in. Plus, I don't like the thought of people knowing where I live. I didn't mind before, but now I'm scared of what they could do to hurt you." He was serious. This man wanted to start a family with me? Before long, I was blushing in his arms, words couldn't leave my throat. Heck, I wasn't even sure if I was still breathing anymore.

In my entire life, people left me behind. This man standing in front of me, wanted to live with me. Move with me, and potentially start a family with me. I was so happy. For the second time in my life, I cried tears of joy. I was able to find Corn again and now he wanted to build a kingdom with me. Tears kept streaming down my eyes, yet the reply to his suggestion, the words to express my desires weren't coming out.

This was a first. A first time being included in making any major decisions that will affect my life. The first time I wanted to voice my desires, rather than hold them in and go along with other people's wishes. The first time I felt like I was truly wanted by someone else.

... Ren's POV...

Maybe I was moving things too fast, but I felt like a new man after our one week isolation. With these new found feelings, I wanted to start over with her. I wanted us to find a home that we both liked. If I had it may way, I wanted to propose to her; to convey to her that I am with her now by choice. Even bearing with having a second wedding didn't sound so horrible, if it would be with her.

"I-I." She begun. She was struggling to get the words out, but she was trying. "I wouldn't-"

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

The ringtone of my cell phone interrupted her mid sentence. _She wouldn't...what?_ I impaitinlty thought. I waited and wanted her to continue her sentence, but she didn't. The room was dead silent except for the phone tucked away in my pocket. We were standing by the closet, hidden in the shadows, I didn't need to open the curtains, or turn the walk in closet light on to see relief flood her face. She was glad for the interruption?

"You should pick it up." She told me.

"It can wait." I replied.

"You are an important man." She wore a bitter sweet smile on her lips, moving her hands as though ironing my top, she continued, "and I'm sure the call is very important as well." Slowly dropping her hands by her side, she had smiled up at me, then pulled out of my arms and quickly headed for the bathroom.

 _What was the meaning behind that bitter sweet smile?_

... Kyoko's POV...

OMG! I was on fire. _What the hell was I about to say! How cheesy!_ I melted in the bathroom floor. Was being in love turning me into one of those brainless girls?

 _'I wouldn't know where to begin, why don't you pick where to live. The place doesn't matter as long as I am with you.'_ I internally repeated what I was about to say to him. All the while acting like those girls that were fond of Sho back at the inn.

I puckered my lips, clasped my hands and flattered my eyelashes at the mirror. _'I wouldn't know where to begin, why don't you pick where to live. The place doesn't matter as long as I am with you.' How cheesy was that! THANK GOD FOR THE PHONE CALL._ My hair burnt off at how hot and red I was at the moment.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I couldn't believe what I had planned to say. In that moment, it was like I wasn't myself. His words, emotions and the close proximity was affecting me. It was like I was moving and going along to what he wanted. Of course I wanted that too, but... moving right now was something I wanted to put on hold. Maybe in a months time, or after I graduated high school; yet none of the suggestion came to mind. It was like I couldn't bare the thought of denying his wishes and my mouth was moving on it's own accord.

He would understand if I said I didn't want to move right now, wouldn't he?

... Ren's POV...

 _"You have done it now."_ That voice in my head returned, laughing at the situation I found myself in. I thought confessing who I was to her would get rid of him, but I was wrong. It would take years to get rid of that dark side of me. _"Who knew your scary dark past wouldn't scare her away, but the thought of starting a new life together, or even a family had her running to the bathroom scared shitless."_

He laughed louder than before. _"What did I tell ya? You don't deserve love. Maybe she was acting, I mean, she was trapped on an island with a killer after all."_

Stop!

I refused to believe him, what she said couldn't have been fake. I may not have been around to watch Kyoko-chan grown into who she is now, but she wasn't capable of deceiving people. Even if she was lying to me; saying she loved me due to fear, her reactions were genuine. She meant what she said. I had faith in my wife. I had faith in the girl I loved and the little girl I met years ago.

She possibly couldn't have deceived me.

 _"Keep telling yourself that. The moment you look away, she'll run and never turn back."_

... Author's POV...

Coming out of the bathroom, Ren had informed Kyoko about the phone call. Yashiro had welcomed them back and mentioned that he had delivered their out fits for the masquerade ball.

"Someone from the front desk will bring them up." He told her. Kyoko being who she is, sensed that something was off with Ren Despite the smile he maintained on his face, she could tell that he wasn't truly smiling. _Was he regretting announcing their marriage?_ She questioned.

"O-okay." Kyoko's shy behaviour may have been due to her own feelings. Now her timid movements were due to the senses she was receiving from Ren. All the while, her reaction from him were only further dumping on Ren's resolve. _It could made sense if she said what she did due to fear; she had nowhere to run after all._ He dejectedly thought.

Just on time, a young lady working at the front desk had delivered their clothes. Three hours later, as the clock struck 7:00 pm, the couple were in their awaited limo and making their way to the ball. Kyoko's makeup and hair were done beautifully by professionals, now on her face was her mask as she tried to hide the nerves that seemed to be glued to her. _Thank God it hadn't reached the sweaty palms stage._ She thought. Sitting opposite of her was Ren. He wore a metallic silver suit with a glittery golden tie. His suit matched Kyoko's metallic silver dress. It was big and puffy just like all the princesses in the fairytales she loved to read wore.

"Are you ready?" His deep voice brought her back from her nerves attack. _Breath slowly, in and out._ She told herself. Turning to Ren, Kyoko smiled for the first time since the phone call earlier.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied. Clasping his hand, the couple walked along the golden carpet. Head held high, although Kyoko was a bit scared to look at the people on her left and right, hand in hand, the couple made their way.

Camera's flashed left and right, and Kyoko knew she'll never get used to this type of life style.

"Tsuruga Ren, who is your date for this evening?" Someone shouted. "What's her name? Age? What are her relations to you or LME corporation?" That someone seemed like a reporter. He fired questions one after another, yet Ren didn't respond to any and Kyoko could barely breath, let alone answer questions.

"How long have you been seeing her?" A female this time begun shooting the questions. "Are you guys exclusive? Is she pregnant? How many females had it been now? How long do you plan to stay with her? Are you two serious or playing around? Tsuruga Ren, what happened with your previous girlfriend?"

Kyoko was glad she wore a mask, as some of the questions had her turning different shade of red. While other questions, brought out these feelings of jealousy and... possessiveness. Feelings she wasn't familiar with.

"Is it true she's a cover up from your male lover?" Kyoko had turned to the voice. "Rumour has it that you are in the closet, are the rumours true?" Ren's hand that was tagging at unmoving Kyoko told her to not pay attention to what was being said. "Are you perhaps Bisexual?" Kyoko could not believe the things that were being said, nor could she understand Ren's placid reaction. Was this normal? Did he deal with this on a daily?

"Don't worry about other people, and enjoy yourself this evening." Ren told her. As the doors opened in front of her, Kyoko was thrashed into a fairytale.

All the fairytales Kyoko loved had wicked and evil witches. By the end of this evening, Kyoko was going to meet her own wicked witch.

...

A/N: This is a filer chapter, the drama will start in the next one (hopefully). XD


	27. Chapter 27

_Recap._

 _"Is it true she's a cover up from your male lover?" Kyoko had turned to the voice. "Rumour has it that you are in the closet, are the rumours true?" Ren's hand that was tagging at unmoving Kyoko told her to not pay attention to what was being said. "Are you perhaps Bisexual?" Kyoko could not believe the things that were being said, nor could she understand Ren's placid reaction. Was this normal? Did he deal with this on a daily?_

" _Don't worry about other people, and enjoy yourself this evening." Ren told her. As the doors opened in front of her, Kyoko was thrashed into a fairytale._

 _All the fairytales Kyoko loved had wicked and evil witches. By the end of this evening, Kyoko was going to meet her own wicked witch._

 _... Author's POV..._

In a large ballroom capable of fitting 500 people and more, Kyoko sat on her designated seat lost in her own world. As eccentric as the Chairman was, she never knew he was capable of this. Currently, Kyoko was surround by gold, silver and a large amount of royal purple. The deep purple carpet was the first thing she had noticed while existing the car, it stuck out like the yellow brick road in Oz. However, as soon as the doors had opened, it was like 'welcome to wonderland had a baby with the Beast's huge and fabulous ballroom'.

The decor, cutlery, numerous chandlers were a beautiful and rich golden colour. Giving the room a feeling of power and wealth. To balance the look of money, the royal purple appeared here and there. The waiters wore purple from head to toe; serving the guests as though they were royalty. And that perfectly described what Kyoko was feeling at the moment. She felt like royalty; a feeling she could only imagine from reading fairytales as her childhood past time. Examining the ballroom in a daze, she noticed that her and Ren were the only ones in matching attire.

What astonished her the most was the fact that, everyone else' outfit was mainly royal purple with hints of gold and silver. Whereas, her and Ren's matching outfit was purely silver with gold. The silver gave off a metallic shine and appeal; a colour and glow that was out shinning all the stars out in the galaxy.

Ren wore a silver suit, with a golden tie, golden watch and a golden mask. His attire was simple, yet with his height and God-blessed physique, Ren stood like a modern day dashing prince charming, rather than a tacky celestial being. As for Kyoko, oh boy she could not get over what she was wearing. At first she freaked out at how much this might have cost, but then the magic of her gown casted down upon her and trumped all worries and fears away. The gown now felt like the strongest shield possible, like she was invisible and nobody could even attempt to harm her. Combined with this strong feeling of immunity, she also felt and looked like princess; a Queen even, freely roaming around in her kingdom.

Despite her earlier worries, she did not look or feel out of place. Her gown was strapless and fitted her tiny frame perfectly to the bone, before it went puffy from the waist down. From the waist up, golden like lace vines ascended upwards to her chest. The way the gold was designed; it appeared as though pure gold dug from the deepest parts of Africa was craftily melted onto her gown, and left to drip and travel around the gown as they pleased. Her simple neckless, earnings, and bracelet were a sparkling gold, as they glistened and danced to the movements of the lighting in the room. Despite her golden mask mystifying her face and hiding her features, her makeup was professionally done to that befitting of a Queen; simple and natural, yet striking and elegant at the same time.

The feel and atmosphere of the room, her and Ren's matching outfit, it was like the Chairman had planned it all; for everyone to wear purple except for them. It was like he planned for everyone to arrive early except for them. Due to this, the moment they stepped foot inside the ballroom, everyone had turned and stared. To her luck, Ren had held her gloved hand in his and guided her to their table. From the looks of things, it was like the Chairman had read her mind and decorated the place as though something from a fairytale. Like something only she could imagine and possibly love. Whereas, others may think the theme was too childish for their taste.

"Without any further ado, please welcome Tsuruga Ren to the stage." The Chairman's words broke the spell, it felt like the clock stroke twelve and kyoko feared everything would disappear and come to an end.

Tilting her head to her left, she realised Ren was getting out of his seat and about to make his way to the stage. Unknown to her, her hand had automatically reached for his. Kyoko was shocked by her own childish bodily reaction, it was as though a child scared to be left alone by a parent. She reasoned with herself that she wasn't sure she could walk on her own, therefore, there was no shame in reaching for him. Leaning down to her seated height, Ren whispered something in her ear. Blushing like crazy, Kyoko had nodded her head and let go of his hand. Placing a kiss on her cheek, Tsuruga Ren chuckled at her shy reactions and went up on stage.

"Good evening everyone..." Ren thanked everyone for being here, for their excellent performance which has helped the company progress in the past year, for trusting and doing business with him despite his age and so on. "I am sure you don't want me to spend the evening talking about the company. Therefore, heading to more important business and the big announcement of the night." He had a big smile on, as though excited to inform everyone of his grand plan. A couple of people, basically everyone except those that knew of his marriage, assumed he was pulling a leg on them, that he'll just end up talking about the company as predicted. That was the common knowledge in LME; their CEO, Tsuruga Ren cared about the company more than anything. It was his life, evident in the way he used to spend nights in his office, spend days without going home; the man lived and breathed the company.

"In the past years, I have strictly separated my business and personal life. However, working with everyone and getting to know everyone, I want to share something amazing and important that has happened in my personal life." He took off his mask and did a quick glance of the audience. This had gotten the attention of everyone in the room. Tsuruga Ren was like a bulletproof glass when it came to his personal life. It was like he appeared out of nowhere and BAM! Here he was, managing such a well known company, and at such a young age.

People tried, his employees and co-workers tried, countless females and ex-lovers tried, reporters also tried to get something on; his background, family history, something. But nothing came up; it was like Tsuruga Ren was created over night. Therefore, when the man himself stood on stage willing to share something about himself, people were taken a back. Everyone had immediately stopped their conversations and gave him their hundred percent attention. At this point, Kyoko was glad she didn't go on stage with him. The ballroom was dead silent and that was unnerving. Ren was the one on stage but Kyoko was the one feeling the stares. She was the one tortured by the anticipation of everyone's reaction, she was the one on the edge of her seat in a nerves wreck.

"Just recently, 4 months ago to be exact, I got married." It took a while, too long for Kyoko's like for people to register his words. Leave it to the Chairman and Yashiro to start whistling and shouting their words of congratulations. Following suit, the man in the audience also clapped, whistled and congratulated him. This was joined by females that were either married, in a relationship or gave up hope of ever being in a romantic relationship with Ren.

"I am sure you have all noticed the beauty who has been by my side this evening." He gestured to his table and to his seated wife. This earned more blushing from the beauty herself, gladly no one noticed despite their eyes on her.

"She is the one that has accepted to my marry _someone_ like me." People who didn't know his tortured past and constant demons, assumed he meant someone as busy as him, a businessman; a man that most considered as a workaholic.

"As for the reasons why she still has her mask on, or why she isn't up here with me, is because I deeply care about her. Her identity will be kept a secret until the time is right. Until she feels comfortable being in the public eye, until she has learned a couple of defensive moves," this earned chuckles and laughter from some people in the audience. Those that were married and were in high positions in their industries knew what a big deal it was revealing their loved ones. Kidnappings and hostage situations were always possibilities. There were people out there that just wanted easy and quick money, and if it meant snatching your beloved wife away, then so be it.

"For her safety and my peace of mind, please let the matter of her identity alone for now. She will reveal herself when she's ready, whether that takes her a couple of hours, days, months or years, I'll stand by my wife's decision." Nobody seemed to want or were capable of arguing. The way Ren spoke with resolve and authority let everyone know that this was final; that the topic wasn't up for discussion.

 _... Kyoko's PV..._

Every time someone looked my way, every time someone attempted to talk to me, I felt like my heart would jump out of my chest. It was so nerve wracking, I felt like a piece of meat as everyone judged and stared, their eyes speculating on who I was, on whom I could possibly be or what rich and well off family I could have possibly come from. Following Ren's words, no one asked who I was. They didn't ask for my name or age, but their wondering eyes and whispering lips seemed to be asking all the questions possible.

 _"Is she perhaps from a rich family; like one of those business marriage?"_

 _"I wonder how beautiful she is to capture Ren's heart, she must look like a goddess."_

 _"How old is she, her body doesn't look a day older than 16."_

These, among others were questions their eyes seemed to be asking. Despite Ren's support at my side, it turned out I needed a few moments to breathe, excusing myself and running to the ladies room, I now found myself in a stall waiting for some gossiping ladies to leave.

 _"Mmmm, I heard it was a guy in department 4."_

 _"Are you serious, she could have done better than that. She may as well be with the mail man."_

 _"I know right. Anyways, back to the news of Ren. Marriage? I was so surprised."_

 _"Weren't we all. I guess now it all makes sense. All those advances I made, it was no use since he was taken. And here I was worried, thinking I lost my touch as a women."_

 _"HAHA, I'm now super curious on who she is."_

 _"I guess we'll have to wait until she's ready."_

 _"I bet she's from some rich family."_

 _"Then why hide who she is? I think it's someone from a poor family."_

 _"HAHA, this is not one of those Korean drama where a rich guy falls for the kind and poor girl."_

 _"Some dramas have some truth in it. Who knows, it could be possible."_

After blow-drying their hands, the ladies left in a serous debated on whether I was from a rich or poor class family. Breathing a sigh of relief, I left the stall glad that these ladies were grown up enough and didn't feel the need to bad mouth me.

Lifting the mask to my forehead, I stared at my face in the mirror. The way the makeup was done, I could hardly recognise myself.

"And we met again, thief." I turned to a voice that added to my fears of revealing my identity. My fears of being ganged down by females that still held the torch for my husband. Looking at her, she was... a mirror reflection of me? Everything she wore was the same as me, from the hairstyle down to the sparkling silver shoes that could put Cinderella's glass slippers to shame. "You know, when I saw your outfit for tonight, there was no mask with it, so if you don't mind me, I will be needing that." She said as though it was her property and I the thief who stole it.

"W-what are you planning?" I asked. Completely aware that this nut job was up to something.

"Well, since you won't be here to witness it, I may as well inform you that your days of warming my seat are over." Like lighting she lunged at me. From her words, I expected the worst, this time I was intending on fighting back from the very beginning. Ready to swing a kick at her, she suddenly stopped. "I don't want any scars when I claim my spot. Come collect her." Stepping from the shadows was a man I didn't notice was there or recognised at first glance.

"Hey there, Kyoko." He said in such as smug that my brain automatically knew who he was. I was now looking at a man, a boy and my childhood prince. He had changed, if it wasn't for the smug way he spoke, I wouldn't have recognised him at all.

"Sh-sho?" I inquired.

"That's my name, don't ware it out."

"Y-your hair? Your eyes? Wh-what's going on?" I was struck with confusion. I hadn't seen Sho in years, and now here he was, in the females bathroom with a women that attacked. What was going on?

"It's called coloured contacts and hair dye dummy." Disregarding his words and his rude way of taking to me. I sought for an answer.

"What's going on? The last I heard of you was the last time I saw you?" Rage was filling up my insides from the pain I went through being left behind by someone I loved.

"Well, if you must know, I had plans of achieving great things in my life. Running an old inn wasn't one of them, so I decided to leave. I was going to take you with me, but you would have been extra baggage, besides, remember that girl I was fooling with back then, she came with me willingly." I had known his playboy ways, his selfies nature, but back then I wasn't loved by anyone, so I had clung to him like air. But now, with Ren, the why he treats me, speaks to me, I knew better. I hadn't seen Sho in years, and I guess I had that little 'what if' in the back of my mind now and then, but now... I wanted to be nowhere else, but at my husband's side, at my fairy prince's side.

"I don't know what's going on Sho, but I want nothing to do with it."

"Oh what's going on?" He chuckled like a maniac, I personally didn't see what was funny though. "You will be coming with me and away from that big headed pin-boy excuse of a businessman."

"Why would I come with you? Why do you even want me back?" I wanted to shout at him, but causing a scene would have been horrible publicity for Ren. I didn't want that, I didn't want to be the reason that his public image gets destroyed.

"Don't tell me you have fallen in love with him? How idiotic can you get?"

"Whether I love him or not, that's none of you business Sho."

"Whatever, you love sick idiot. Well listen up, that girl I took with me back then, She decide she had enough and left. Now I need someone to cook and clean for me. If you have any brains, you will come with me."

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO THAT?" I internally scolded myself for yelling and loosing control.

"Because if you don't, that 'husband' of yours will go to prison." It looked like Aiko didn't know about this piece of information, as she looked just as surprised as me.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"How old are you Kyoko? Mmmm, Turning 17 this year?" He acted as though he didn't know the answer. "1, Your marriage with that fraud wasn't registered since you 16. Yes, you can get married at your age, but since you are 16, he needed your mother's approval, which I can guarantee he didn't get. If you are thinking about my parents; they had no right to consent to this marriage as they were not even your legal guardians. 2, To top it all off, I heard from my parents that money was involved in this forced marriage, by law, this can also be considered as human trafficking since he basically bought you. Come with me and be my maid, and I won't tell a soul about this. What do you choose Kyoko?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Mmmm, because I can."

"What about your parents? They could be imprisoned as well."

"Does it look like I care about them? You won't make it in life if you care for others. They are a sacrifice I'm willing to take."

 _... Ren's POV..._

The original plan was to reveal our marriage and her identity tonight. That was why we went away to the Chairman's private island; to talk and create a believable back story of our love. But, after her hesitance to my proposal of moving, I didn't think it was best to put her in that uncomfortable position yet, not until she was comfortable and happy with our relationship, not until our current problem was solved. If she was in the public eye so soon into our marriage, that would affect things between us. And heck - I didn't need anymore confusion as to what our relationship is or where it's going.

I knew her leaving for the ladies room was for an escape, I could tell how everyone was looking at her was chipping away at her confidence next to me. And I applauded her for not running away any sooner.

"I think you should put your mask back on, your thoughts are spilling." He teased me.

"Why don't you go home to your wife Yashiro." Ever since my marriage, he absolutely wouldn't answer if I added san to his name.

"Speaking of wives, where's yours?" Looking above his head, I noticed her strutting towards us.

"Behind you." He turned and stared.

"You know, I couldn't believe how beautiful and mature," he leaned in and whispered, "Kyoko-chan, looks tonight."

"I know, imagine my surprise when I saw her without her mask on. I honestly don't think I deserve her love."

 _... Author's POv ..._

"That's nonsense. Everyone deserves love." The chairman added. "Including you Ren." He looked at the both man. "Now for the finishing speech." And Ren made his way on stage yet again.

"I am very thankful to everyone for respecting my wishes on the matter concerning my wife." The crowed was in awe at what looked like red colouring his cheeks. As soon as it appeared, it just as quickly disappeared. Ren continued on with more thank yous; here and there he would mention individual people. Coming to a close on his speech, he followed the turning heads of the audience. Standing from her seat, people watched as his wife also made her way to the stage.

 _"Is she going to reveal herself?"_

 _"I think it was planned to get us all curious and anticipated."_

 _"It worked, I can't wait to see who she is."_

Reaching the stage and making her way to his side, Ren had finally realised that, this was not his wife. The way she walked and carried herself was different. This female was close to his wife's height, but Ren could tell she was inches taller. With everyone watching, the unknown female had planted a kiss on him, just as a reporter that no one knew how he got inside had snapped some shots of the kiss and her reveal.

Ren had seen that face many times. He always saw her on his way from and to work. She worked at the front desk of the apartment complex he lived in. Grabbing her hand, Ren took strides in getting her to a different room away from the crowed. The matter of the audience, he left that to the Chairman who seemed to be shocked the most. Slamming the door shut behind them, his resolve snapped, Ren was seeing red.

"Who are you and what have you done to Kyoko?!" He seethed down at her. There was no mask to his emotions, he was radiating a killing aura.

"I am your wife," he realised this girl was mentally messed up, "and that slut...I saw her leave with some guy; a childhood love she had said."

Was it true? Was that guy right? Were her words of love a lie due to her fear of him?

 _"I told you so." He laughed. "Females are all the same; untrustworthy. All they do is use us."_

Aiko might have been crazy, but she did not realise or grasp to what extent the crazy she had awaken in him. Ren was no more, Kuon had taken over. To Kuon, all women ever did was hurt him. To Kuon, violence was the answer in life. To Kuon, other's pain, blood and tears were his enjoyment. To Ren, Kuon was a monster that needed to be chained deep within him. Those chains had loosed with Kyoko's presence. Those chains hard broke with Kyoko's betrayal.


	28. Chapter 28

_Recap._

 _"Who are you and what have you done to Kyoko?!" He seethed down at her. There was no mask to his emotions, he was radiating a killing aura._

 _"I am your wife," he realised this girl was mentally messed up, "and that slut...I saw her leave with some guy; a childhood love she had said."_

 _Was it true? Was that guy right? Were her words of love a lie due to fear of him?_

 _"I told you so." He laughed. "Females are all the same; untrustworthy. All they do is use us."_

 _Aiko might have been crazy, but she did not realise or grasp to what extent the crazy she had awakened in him. Ren was no more, Kuon had taken over. To Kuon, all women ever did was hurt him. To Kuon, violence was the answer in life. To Kuon, other's pain, blood and tears were his enjoyment. To Ren, Kuon was a monster that needed to be chained away. Those chains had loosed with Kyoko's presence. Those chains had broken with Kyoko's betrayal._

... Author's POV ...

In a closed off and sound proof room, a mad woman drunk in the attention the tall and gorgeous man had directed towards her. Despite the violent way he had pushed and thrown her to the couch like a priceless hand bag, she felt exhilarated from the apparent skin to skin contact. To her, it was more than what she had imagined. It was better than her wildest fantasies that she replayed on countless lonely nights; where she would have illusions of herself in the arms of the soft and gentle Tsuruga Ren. Like many things in her life, she wasn't ashamed to admit that she liked it rough and wild. _Animalistic even._ The aggressive way Ren was currently handling her made her skin crawl and hair stand all over her body. Heat travelled through her being as she watched in bliss the way his tongue poked out and licked his dry sensual lips. This reminded her of the kiss she had planted on him minutes ago. The thought further sent another wave of electricity down her body.

Slowly, almost predatorily, she watched the way Ren had crawled towards her seated self. Kuon had sexily slithered up her frame and ended up on her lap. Hands on the couch by her head on both sides, trapping her below himself as he shamelessly straddled her on the posh couch. Throughout his enchanting snake act, he had seen the way her around eyes glistened with pleasure and lust. The intensity within her looking glass matched that of a wild dog in heat. This further disgusted him, as she reminded him of the many women in his past; the countless females that had tried to get to him for his father's money.

At an early age, Kuon had fooled himself and made himself believe that it was love. That each girl he was with were in love with him, and him with some of them. But the trend continued. From each bitch to the next whore, they all did the same act. First, they were shy around him, hardly accepting the presents he would buy for them, innocent at most. However, as time passed by, their true nature came to light. Kuon quickly learned that they used him for the luxurious items he could possibly shower them with. The closer he would let them in, the more they begun to demand things from him. Some even went to the extent of seeking other men to fulfil their needs, while they still had their greedy hand in his pockets.

In the end, they always told him the same painstaking final argument. 'That he was too violent. That he never truly loved them. That his indifferent attitude drove them to their actions.' _That it was his fault things turned out the way they did._

Even if he never showed it, it ruined him inside. It gradually chipped and stripped his emotions from inside out. Other than a look of bloody murder directed at his enemies, or excitement in the middle of a fist fight, Kuon's face hardly expressed emotions. The heartbreak had always added to the already shitty life he had for being born different than everyone else. It had always added to the fights he constantly found himself in. The pain of being used and then tossed aside like a dirty used ragged tissue drove him insane. The pain caused him to fight harder, sometimes seek the fights himself.

Other than his loving mother, women became... like objects to him. He felt no love when he was dating or seeing a girl. He knew he had needs. Kuon had been a little boy thrashed into a man's world and forced to be the alpha male, if he failed... he would have been devoured whole by others. Being as smart as the streets had taught him, he learned how to lure women in when he needed to relief himself, and he was quick to learn how to throw them aside after he was done. Not that they minded once he would show them his big fat wallet, which further disgusted him and pushed the idea of love never really existing in his world to the fore front of his young and rapidly developing mind. To him, women were like months to a flame. He had to admit, there were some that were purely after his body. _Not that he minded, seen as back then he was doing the same thing._ Also don't forget the handful of women that were purely after his family connections, those types of females always seemed to want to make it big in the business world of making big bank.

To say the least, Kuon had a bad record with females and love. Neither seemed to ever mix in his life. It was like he could never obtain both. That was, until he met, or so to say, reunited with Kyoko. It was like she had given him a clean slate. With her, Kuon's biggest fears of being used and left to rote was slowly disappearing. At first he argued with himself that it was because she didn't know; all she knew was Ren. However, later on, she knew who he was, what he had done and she still stuck by him. Kuon might have been in disbelief of her feelings. _How could she love a monster_? He would ask himself over and over again. Despite the loop of confusion she had throw him in, he couldn't dismiss his own feelings though. His heart had imprinted his desires, want and love for her deep with in himself.

 _She was different in every sense of the word._

 _Kyoko is different._

Glaring down at the woman below him, rage overcame all other thoughts and feelings. An inferno of pure white rage and house burning anger lit within him. She was using him. She was destroying everything he had built with Kyoko. It seemed that this female wanted fame. _Which explained her reasons for exposing herself._ She wanted to be known, even if she ruined what he worked for. He could see she didn't care about anyone else but herself.

Never in his life had Koun ever been violent with a woman. _Except in bed that is – but that's another story._ Never in his life had he ever struck, slapped or hit a female before. Yet at the current moment, he wanted nothing more than to pound his fists into her and relish in the sounds and feelings of crashing ribs against his throbbing fists.

BAM!

"What have you done to my wife?" Kuon roared louder than any lion, vicious than any venomous snake.

His pounding fist had punched the wall beside her head. Leaving his fist print imbedded on the white wall. Her eyes bugged out in shock. Momentarily stunned by this unknown man in front of her. Through her numerous days of following him, nights of intruding in his home, she thought she knew him. She believed she knew Ren best. Despite Tsuruga Ren being the mysterious and private man that he was, she knew of his kindness and gentle nature. She could swear on her life that she had fallen in love with Ren at first sight. She fell in love with his looks and position in the world - he was an important man, a big and well known name in Japan. However, this man in front her exuded danger and thrill. She wasn't sure how she felt about him. But her body knew, as it danced in glee to everything that was happening. Her body was twitching and moving with his, it was in sync with Ren's. Each sluggish breath he inhaled, her lungs seemed to follow in suit.

"This." He growled. Aiko's eyes followed the trajectory of his burning stare as his eyes ripped her whole being into pieces; seemingly burning her through her cloths. To her, she thought he was losing control, lusting over her body and picturing her luscious self trapped in his bed all night. Well, if he wasn't, she clearly was.

Tagging at the hem of her gown, Kuon had gripped the material of her dress, which happened to look identical to his missing wife's into his fist. "This. Does. Not. Belong. To. You." With one pull, the material ripped and scattered off her body, exposing her touched up melons hidden in a nude lace bra. She squirmed under his steel body, yet she didn't try to run or hide. Rather than push him away, she leisurely wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer.

"If you want me to take it all off, just say so, darling." Aiko sultrily whispered into his ear.

...Kyoko's POV...

"Where are you taking me?" I asked him yet again. We were seating at the back of a car as an elder man drove us to God knows where. _Could I consider this as a kidnapping?_ I wasn't so sure about that myself. Sho might have threatened me, but I was the one that chose to go with him willingly. The more I thought about it, the less guilty I felt about leaving. I had ditched my husband; well according to Sho, we were not even recognised as a married a couple. Nonetheless, I had left in the middle of announcing our marriage, how would he take this? Would he be mad, furious? I couldn't picture that though. In the past weeks, I had known nothing but a loving and sweet man. I was sure I disappointed Corn in my rush actions and the fact that I never went to confined in him, but I was doing this for him. If I had gone to him first, I knew he would dismiss Sho's threats as merely a dog's bark.

I didn't want to be the reason Kuon lost everything he was working for. This new life he built for himself wasn't worth risking. Sho might have been nothing compared to Ren in a world of money and power, but Sho never went down without taking someone with in. That was what I feared. The thought of Ren even being arrested because of me terrified me the most.

"He dolled you up real nice, didn't he?" Sho's irritating voice turned my attention to him. He was staring at me. Really staring at me. From head to toe; he seemed to be judging and analysing every twist and turn of the golden lace material dripped and dropping on my body, to the layers and strokes of the makeup artistically painted on my face. His judgmental stare went all the way down to my sparkly shoes, and then shot right back up to the strand of professionally styled hair on top of my head.

"Where are you taking me?" I ignored his burning stare and fired the same question yet again. Like the numerous times before, he ignored my question.

"I bet you didn't put up a fight when he bought you." He commented. I was instantly fired up. _Bought me? More like freed me._ I was present when his parents hassled money from Ren right after they had accepted a big fat check from the Chairman and his father. Buying me was Ren's last intentions when he handed the money over. If anything, Sho's parents were the ones that involved money and handle this marriage like a transaction of goods. Ever since the bastard left me behind, it was like they were auctioning me to the highest bidder and Ren had appeared to be exactly that. They couldn't have been any happier as they read all of Ren's accompaniment within the company. I was nothing to them, at least that's how they treated me as. _Nothing._ At the beginning, they groomed me for their son, but after he left, I was of no use and just a waste of space.

"I am not some object that was bought!" I told him from my seated position across from him. My voice seemed to have waken him up from his long and intruding stare. He was taken a back by the strength of my voice and the 'I am not hearing your bullshit,' tone. This was a new me. Ever since he left, I grew a spine for myself. "Unlike you and your parents, Sho-ta-ro," I breathed his name like I was spitting acid at his face, "not once has Ren ever thought or treated me like an object!"

"Oh, my bad. He doesn't think of you as an object, but instead a toy to keep hidden at home. Is that it?"

"Let me make this perfectly clear. He. Is. Nothing. Like. You!"

"Of course, that is why he married you without telling a sole and kept you at home these past months. You are his dirty, little, secret." He smirked at that. Proud of himself for the pain he was inflicting on me.

"Aren't you an expert on all things my life." I played it off like his words couldn't touch me. "Why don't you humor me and tell me why you crawled from wherever you were and came to ruin my marriage?" I cooly asked.

"Marriage?" He chuckled. "Do you still think you were married to that pin-head pretty boy? Like I told you, he couldn't legally marry you. He had you fooled didn't he? I never knew you were this dumb Kyoko."

I chose to not reply. That fact did sting a little. What was Ren thinking? Why did he and the chairman feel the need to lie to me? If we weren't legally married, then why would he and the chairman want to reveal our 'marriage'? Ren was not a stupid man and neither was the chairman. There was some truth in what Sho said; I am too young to get married without my mother's approval, and I am sure Ren knew that. So what was the reason for our 'marriage'?

"Don't tell me you believed every word that came out of that poor-excuse-of-a-bussinessman's mouth? Has he told you he loved you yet?" The way I turned pink at the memory of Ren's confession gave him his answer. This caused Sho to roll on the seat laughing. "Priceless." He laughed some more and slapped the seat in his fit of laughter. "He said the magic words to get between your legs." He said between chuckles. "I bet you did just that and let-"

"Why are you doing this? We both know if it's being your maid, you can easily pay someone else. Why are you _really_ doing this?" I looked him in the eye, bent on getting an answer and stopping him from where his earlier sentence was leading to.

"You want to know?" I nodded and he shrugged. Sitting properly on the seat, he turned to me. "Well, over the years I thought of returning home to pay a visit to my parents and show them what a man I've turned into. Imagine my surprise when I didn't see you running towards me and beg me to take you with me." He looked out the tinted window of the car.

"My parents were more than happy to inform me that you have been married off. Not that I cared, but I asked who the unlucky man was, and BAM, my property was sold to my biggest enemy." He lazily turned towards me. "Not only that, but since this marriage of his, he had used this wife to butter up to a client I have been trying to seal the deal with for years." His fists were closed real tight by his side.

"HAHA" He laughed like a manic. "To top it all off, that client was my ticket to the top on the corporate ladder, so after losing the deal, I was demoted so low in ranks that I am equal to those cleaning the floors. But hey, if this 'husband' of yours cares about you, I wonder how he'll handle you leaving him out of the blue like this." He wickedly smirked. Looking at him now, I wondered just how blind I was back then. "But then again, with a girl like Aiko, I'm sure he won't notice you even left." The rest of the ride was filled with silence.

The way Sho was behaving and laughing, it was like he was more angered by the fact that I didn't belong to him. That, even if it was not legal – for a short period of time, I was someone else's wife. Thinking about Ren and Aiko, I couldn't help the sadness that decorated my features. I trusted Ren, but I didn't trust her. With my actions of leaving, I wondered if Ren felt betrayed, if he would think of coming after me at all.

Lost in my thoughts, I begun to think of how my life in the past months was taking a turn for the better, but of course, I should have known. Nothing good in my life lasted. But this time, I had a glimpse of how great my life could be, how happy I could be each day with the people I cared about. Going with Sho wasn't just a in-the-moment-decision, if I wanted to start a new and live a proper life with Ren, I wanted to tie all the loose ends in my past. First thing on my list was to properly end it with Sho. Even if back then I did the countless chasing, it seemed in Sho's mind, I was already his and that needed to be corrected.

No matter how long it took, I planned to find my way to Kuon again.

... Author's POV...

"What's wrong darling? Why did you stop?" Aiko asked the frozen man on top of her. Pulling him down further, she licked his ear and jolted him wide awake. "Rip it all off, baby." She beckoned in his ear.

"Listen, _baby_." Kuon mocked her voice. Sticking really low to her body to the point where she could feel his every curve and line, now it was his turn to whisper sweat nothings in her ear "You are going to tell me where my wife is, before things get... messy." He growled threateningly.

"Your wife is right here, sweetheart." She smirked up at him, motioning to herself. It was clear as water that she was a tough nut to crack. However, no matter how hard she could play, nothing stood against his patience. Kuon was ready to start ripping her throat out. His control was stretched far too thin.

"Don't you worry," he gripped her by the chin and forced her eyes to meet his. In that single moment, threats scarier than a gun pointed at her head were transmitted through his piercing glare. Outcomes mortifying than sleeping with the fishes at the bottom of the deep sea were recieved. Aiko was paralysed to the point of her bladder releasing unexpected liquid. It was like he was not only threatening her safety but also her soul. It was like he was saying _, 'I'll torment you until the ends of time.'_ "I happen to know a variety of ways to get you talking." He had gripped her chin so hard, she feared he would dislocate and snap her jaw. Tears that she didn't know were falling travelled down her pale complexion. The water works appeared to have no effect on him, as his threatening aura only seemed to deepen. As his strength spoke of the many people he had killed, as his eyes told her it wouldn't end here, that he would follow and torture her in her next life. There was no escape from him.

For the first time in a very long time, Aiko realised she had gotten herself in deep shit.

"EEEP!" She cried in terror as Kuon had plunged down for a bite. "I-I-I I don't know where he took her." She cried. Tears were streaming down her face and smudging her makeup. Her body didn't want to stop shaking. Peeing herself was her last worries.

"He?" His voice was so cold and deprived of emotions that it could freeze over a nation. The ice laced in his tone was cold enough to end global warming.


	29. Chapter 29

_Recap._

 _"Don't you worry," he gripped her by the chin and forced her eyes to meet his. In that single moment, threats scarier than a gun pointed at her head were transmitted through his piercing glare. Outcomes mortifying than sleeping with the fishes at the bottom of the deep sea were recieved. Aiko was paralysed to the point of her bladder releasing unexpected liquid. It was like he was not only threatening her safety but also her soul. It was like he was saying, 'I'll torment you until the ends of time.'_

 _"I happen to know a variety of ways to get you talking." He had gripped her chin so hard, she feared he would dislocate and snap her jaw. Tears that she didn't know were falling travelled down her pale complexion. The water works appeared to have no effect on him, as his threatening aura only seemed to deepen. As his strength spoke of the many people he had killed, as his eyes told her it wouldn't end here, that he would follow and torture her in her next life; she then knew there was no escape from him._

 _For the first time in a very long time, Aiko realised she had gotten herself in very deep shit._

 _"EEEP!" She cried in terror as Kuon had plunged down for a bite. "I-I-I I don't know where he took her!" She cried. Tears streaming down her face and smudging her makeup. Her body didn't want to stop shaking. Peeing herself were her last worries._

 _"He?" His voice was so cold and deprived of emotions that it could freeze over a nation. The ice laced in his tone was cold enough to end global warming._

.. Sho's POV...

"He dolled you up real nice, didn't he?" I spoke to myself more so than to anyone else.

Looking at the dolled up Kyoko in front of me, I could not believe how... how beautiful she looked. The clothes she wore were up in her ally alright. The dress was not something I would pick for her as it didn't show enough cleavage and skin. It hid the important parts, the parts that developed with time. _Yet, its obvious that this was something she would go for._ The makeup and the overall look was not so bad either. Rather than the sexy predator look I liked in girls, or the sexy style that turned me on so easily, she was dressed more for the elegance and refined type. _She did not look cheap, like the many girls I had been with._ In a way, it suited her and her up-tight good-girl self. _Little miss goody two-shoes._ I would refer to her as when we were younger.

Scanning her up some more, I noticed that she grew in the time that we were apart. Her height, slender build and shaped body was new. Back then, she had looked like an underdeveloped boy. Releasing a grin, I mused to myself from our shared memories.

This caused me to remember a time that I had entered her room without knocking. Any other girl, and I would have thanked the higher powers for letting me see a naked chick, but her...well, there were no feelings as she had nothing appealing.

 _"Sho-chan! Don't enter without knocking!"_ _She had shrieked at me while covering her flat chest and hiding her blushing face._

 _"Get over yourself. You have nothing to hide anyways." I had calmly replied._

That memory ended with a pink pillow thrown towards my face.

Looking at her now and remembering how close and personal she was with my biggest enemy, I couldn't help the jealousy that passed through me. I couldn't help the anger I felt towards her.

"I bet you didn't put up a fight when he bought you." I merely stated a known fact. The Kyoko I knew did what she was told without complaining or uttering a single word. That was why I could order her around so easily all those years. She had particularly begged me too. It was like, every time I said, 'Kyoko sit,' she would do just that. Unlike all the negative aspects, stress and hassle of owning a pet, she had made my childhood much easier and quite enjoyable. She my was personal moving and breathing toy.

"I am not some object that was bought!" A fire was lit behind her eyes as she spoke back to me. "Unlike you and your parents, Sho-ta-ro, not once has Ren ever thought or treated me like an object!" I could see this was a new Kyoko I was dealing with. The way she spoke, looked and carried herself was not the same as back then. _She sounded sure of herself. She behaved like my opinions and feelings did not matter to her whatsoever._ This thought alone made me twitch.

 _Did she forget who I was? I was her Prince back then. What the hell happened to all that love she had forced onto me?_ I was kinda getting pissed at her current behaviour. Getting pissed at the fact that she wasn't rejoicing at my feet since I came back for her.

"Oh, my bad. He doesn't think of you as an object, but instead a toy to keep hidden at home. Is that it?" I told her rather than questioned. _When would this girl learn?_ Just like then, she was yet again blinded by love. I could see it in her eyes and voice. Her actions of coming with me as to not get that poor excuse of a businessman in any trouble spoke volumes. In that aspect, she hadn't changed a bit. She had always been like this. Sacrificing herself for others. _How stupid. People like her were created for people like me. They were merely stepping stones._

The Kyoko I knew back then was a cry baby that always ran to me whenever there was trouble. She was an idiot that moved to my every command and to my every wish. For a kid, I was not blinded to my mothers actions and reasons for taking her in. Kyoko being taken in by my parents was not out of the kindness of their hearts. Hell no, they had, for the most part, taken her in for their own selfish reasons. One of those reasons had happened to be me. Even as a kid, I did not like being told what to do, and that was exactly what my mother was doing. She was planing out my whole future; where I would live, what I would do and even whom I would marry.

In all honesty, it was never Kyoko's fault, but whenever I would see her, I couldn't help the anger I had towards her. As a kid, I blamed her, and mistreated her. I used her love for me to manipulate her into doing things for me. At the same time, I had a conscious and every time she smiled at me, treated me with kindness, I felt guilty. I treated her harshly and abused her love for me, but never once did she show any hatred towards me. The anger towards my parents, the dislike to how my life was turning out to,all forced me to leave. I chose to do something about it myself. I chose to break free from my parents and followed my dreams. I had chosen to leave everything behind in search for my life of money, luxury and power.

...

Looking at her now, I wondered if I had made the right decision then.

"Would you have come with me if I had asked then?" I asked her out of nowhere. My voice barely a whisper.

"Huh?" She had that dumb look on her face as she looked up at me.

"Forget it!" I angrily mumbled back at her.

I turned to the window and thought of that day that I had left her behind. It was going into summer break and I obviously wasn't at school as I had skipped yet again. That day, I had spent it with Mimori; a girl that I had been fooling around with because of her big bust. I'm telling you, for a girl her age, she had BIG melons, the kind that I liked.

I remember returning home bent on asking and convincing Kyoko to come with me. I mean, I liked Mimori and all, but other than her body, the girl was useless to me. If I had Kyoko, I could fool around all I wanted but still have someone to take care of my daily needs. That was the plan. But when I arrived home, she had welcomed me like usual. Kept asking where I was, what I was doing, why she did not see me at school. Sho-chan this, Sho-chan that. I got so annoyed that I had yelled at her to leave me alone. Looking at me with a forced smile, she had told me that dinner would be in an hour before telling me to go freshen up and cool down.

I hated that part of her. When I looked at her, the way she walked, talked and carried herself screamed my mother. I did not want that. I did not want the nagging or the questioning. I did not want the life that my parents had already set for me. That was it really, I left that day, left Kyoko in that hell hole and bothered not to look back.

Instead, I took Mimori with me, but that did not last long. Off course in making it big and in such a short amount of time meant that I had to use dirty tricks. This meant blackmailing, threatening and even flirting and seducing women here and there. My intelligence and good looks could only take me so far, I had to find ways to speed up my success. In Mimori's mind though, I was hers, so when she finally saw me for what I was; a womaniser, she left. For a bimbo, she had a brain. Mimori leaving me did throw me off my game. Instead of keeping track of the women I was messing with, I messed up big time.

I was trying to make it big in the corporate ladder, so off course I entered into a relationship with Shoko Aki, the daughter of Akatoki Inc.'s Chairman. Shoko was more like a plus in a plan to takeover the company in the near future. Long short story, I was given this big client to persuade into working with us. This client was well known for the close relationships he had with his work, family and employees. So off course I tried to get close to his wife. Little did I know that his wife was actually faithful to her husband. _Unlike the many women I met._

"I'm sorry Fuwa-san, but after discussing matters with my _wife_. We have decided to go with LME; besides, my wife is absolutely in love with Tsuruga's young wife." I had received glares from the man, but violence was never part of his ways; even if I had tried to get with his woman.

Losing that deal had shaken things up. Being demoted in the ranks so low, I couldn't stop but think of Kyoko and how life was treating her. On a whim one day, I had searched her name online, not really expecting to find anything since she was the book worm type. Imagine my surprise finding out the she was in Tokyo, that she was married. TO TSURUGA REN OF ALL PEOPLE. Calling back home, I quickly realised their marriage wasn't for love, my parents basically sold her to the pretty boy pervert.

This was a win-win situation. I would save Kyoko from my enemy and in turn have her serve my every command, well, that was what I had thought. All this changed when I had seen the looks she was throwing at him. The situation quickly changed from saving to kidnapping.

... Author's POV...

"Seriously Sho, where the hell are you taking me? You know Ren will come for me. Don't you dare think I'll try and stop the police from arresting you."

"Aren't you even a little curios on how I have been?"

"Eh? Why the hell would I be? You left without a single word for years! What were you expecting? That I would run straight into your arms once I saw you again?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"Yes Kyoko, I was expecting that you would still be living with my parents while waiting for me!"

"Are you an idiot Sho? Do you think my life revolves around you?"

"It did."

"Well... not anymore."

After what was said, the pair thought it best to not re-open old wounds. Unknown to Kyoko, Sho had been worried about her all those years. There were days where he had thoughts and desires of visiting home just to see how she was doing but decide against it. The way Kyoko resembled his own mother was the root of his dislike and mistreatment of the girl. Yet, no matter how much this dislike manifested, Sho could never find it in himself to whole heartedly hate the naïve girl, in a way, him leaving her behind and using his mother as an excuse was his own form of running away. Running away from feelings that he himself couldn't decipher. Running away from the possibility of what these feelings could do to him.

While Sho had run away then, in another part of the city, another man chose to do the complete opposite. Kuon was in the mood for a chase; a hunt you may say.

...

"Re-ren?" A trembling voice inquired. Looking above at the standing man, chills ran havoc on her entire body. She had thought that she had delivered devastating news; that he would feel betrayed and she would take the opportunity to comfort him, to squeeze herself in his heart and life. Instead, what had followed made her wish she could disappear right there and then. Made her wish that a whole would open up and suck her right in.

"Ren. Ren who?" The devastatingly handsome man questioned. Slowly bending down, he had locked his eyes with the trembling girl. Slowly and lovingly, he had begun to brush her hair behind her ears. Any other day and Aiko would have died with happiness, but not today, not with the look he was giving her, not with the smile that appeared on his face. The man that was know sweetly and adoring stroking her hair appeared like the devil himself. She couldn't put her finger on it but something in him snapped.

"Now, now dear, no need to shake so much." He held onto her arm and pulled her up with him. Pulling a hankerchief from his suit pocket, he had begun to clean up her smudged makeup. "How can my lovely wife face everyone with this face." Aiko felt numb. She sensed dangerous waves from the man holding her to him. "Here we go, all better." He cupped her face and looked down at her. "Ready to face everyone?" Her breath was caught in her throat. Each step he took with her back to the party felt like she was on her death walk.

As the door man opened the door for them, as the room dropped silence, as the cameras begun to click each second. One thought remained in her mind.

What have I gotten myself into?


End file.
